


Courtship and Chaos

by Calligraphy, MrsBumbleB



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Buck-Doe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Rabbits fighting Rabbits, Surprise Pairing, Surprises around every turn, mateing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: Based on the TV Series. Bigwig has strong feelings for Fiver. But during the trials to prove himself he to fight to keep his chosen safe from others who wish to take him for themselves





	1. Home on the Down

Bigwig sat outside the warren, staring out across the lands that surrounded Watership Down. The sun was just starting to come up, barely peeking out over the far away hills. Bigwig sat deep in thought, letting the bright early morning sun warm him as he waited for Fiver to answer his request for a word with him in private. He wanted to speak with him before any of the others were awake so they didn't have any interruptions. Ever since the terrifying incident in Efrafa Bigwig decided to was time to come forward.

Today he was going to tell Fiver. Tell Fiver everything about how he felt about him and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy and terrify the young lad but he had to tell him. Bigwig closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He was beyond nervous then he ever has been in his life.  
Bigwig looked up to the sky that the great Frith lived in.

"Frith please help me. Give me the strength that I need." He prayed as he closed his eyes again and pulled his ears back.

"Please give me your blessing today." He added before his eyes shot back up when he heard movement coming from the warren entrance.

Bigwig looked and found Fiver slipping out and looked at him. Bigwig's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met beautiful soft light brown. They stared at one another until Fiver broke eye contact to hopper over to the larger rabbit.

"Hello Bigwig, what is it you wants to talk to me about?" Fiver asked as he sat down next to the other.

"And why so early, everyone else isn't even up yet?" He added with a big yawn.

Bigwig smiled down at him before he sighed and glanced away.

"Fiver I…" Bigwig gulped down a lump in his throat as he struggled to get the words out before he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Fiver, there is something very important I want to disguise with you about." Bigwig started again, speaking in his serious and stern tone again.  
Fiver's ears fell back a bit in worry.

"What is it?" Fiver asked but before Bigwig could open his mouth to answer their youngest member of their warren, Pipkin came climbing out of the burrow entrance way.  
The young pup gave a big yawn and stretched before he scratched his ear to help knock away the sleep that still plagued him. He looked around tiredly for a bit until his eyes landed on Fiver and Bigwig. He smiled and hopped over.

"Good Morning Fiver and Bigwig, lovely morning isn't it." Pipkin greeted them happily, all sleep now gone from his being.  
Inside Bigwig cursed the young buck for his terrible timing but he still smiled back.

"It is a beautiful day, but what's got you up so early?" The large rabbit questioned curiously.

"Oh I was running about in my dreams and the exercise made me hungry." He answered before he glanced over at Fiver.

"Fiver, can you go with me to the farm please? I've been craving for a carrot and some cabbage ever since I woke up." Pipkin asked.  
Fiver smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not but give me a second and I'll be right with you." Fiver replied.

Pipkin smiled and nodded before he hopped off to go munch on some grass while he waited for Fiver to finish with what he was doing. Fiver looked back to Bigwig.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Bigwig?"

"Oh uh…uh, I was just going to ask you if you were interested in learning some new Owlser moves with me?" Bigwig quickly lied but still very pleased with his smart thinking.  
Fiver smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes I'd love to." Fiver answered in excitement.

"Great. Well, uh, I'll see you later." Bigwig said with a forced smile.  
"Sure. Okay then, Pipkin, let's go." Fiver called out and the two bucks hopped away.

As they left Bigwig dropped his fake smile and sighed sadly, his ears drooping lowly. Just then he heard the pitter patter of large pads and looked to see Hazel.  
"Choked again, eh mate?" Hazel asked as he came over to pat his right paw rabbit on comfortingly.

"Sort of, but the problem was mostly Pipkin being in the wrong place at the worst time. He would have to wake up this early." Bigwig grumbled and Hazel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aw come now, Bigwig, it's not Pipkin's fault. We all had that rise and shine setting on when we were kittens."Hazel said.

"Yeah, I know. But this was the closet I ever got to telling Fiver how I felt." Bigwig said.

"That's true. I was hoping you'd get somewhere this time when you asked Fiver to see you alone." The Chief Rabbit said.

Hazel was the first one Bigwig told about his feelings for Fiver after the events in Efrafa. Admittedly he was shocked to hear this and for a moment went into protective brother mode as he knew that Fiver was more than just a Seer and worried that Bigwig would take advantage of his other ability. The little runt was a special type of rabbit which is pretty much the last of its breed; Fiver is a Buck-Doe, which is a male rabbit with female reproductive organs. But once the Chief Rabbit was sure that Bigwig wouldn't force Fiver to have his kittens he calmed down and agreed to let his right paw ask for his brother's permission to court him.

Bigwig sighed again, very confused and distressed to what he could do now. He had to tell Fiver today but how.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Hazel." The lion head rabbit mumbled.

Hazel smirked at his dear friend.

"Well the day's still young, you still have plenty of time to get Fiver alone again. Just this time be sure you go somewhere that only you know about, make it special." Hazel suggested.

Bigwig took in what his Chief said and perked up right up.

"Hazel that's a splendid idea. Now why didn't I think of that?" Bigwig shouted.

He then started to tap his chin, deep in thought.

"But where to take him? Hmm it has to be somewhere no other rabbit knows about." Bigwig mumbled to himself before he shot up.

"I know, I'll take him to the lake at night. The lake will be perfect when night comes, with all the fireflies buzzing about and frogs croaking. It'll make it a night to remember." He shouted.

Hazel smiled and nodded in agreement at the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea Bigwig and from what I know only you and I know of that lake." The Chief Rabbit added.

"Then the lake will be perfect."

Later that same day, the daylight was starting to make room for the evening as the sun began to set. Fiver was conversing with Blackberry when suddenly Bigwig came in.

"Say, Fiver, how about we go and practice those new Owlser moves?" Bigwig asked.

"Oh right, now's a perfect time. See you later Blackberry. Tell Hazel I left with Bigwig." Fiver said as he hopped away with the lion head rabbit.  
"Sure, Fiver. You both take care now."Blackberry said and waved off her friends.

Once the two rabbits were outside Bigwig led the way down an unknown path, at least it was unknown to Fiver.

"This is strange, Bigwig. I've never been down this part of the warren."Fiver said.

"Don't worry, mate. It just leads the way to a little spot Hazel and I know." Bigwig said reassuringly.

"Oh okay."Fiver said in understanding and followed along.

After about ten minutes of hopping the two rabbits came near a lake. It was a beautiful spot with gorgeous full grown willow trees, little frogs on their bright green lily pads and dragonflies flew about.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing." Fiver breathed in awe as he took in the beautiful scenery.

Bigwig smirked and hopped up beside him.

"Glad you like it." Bigwig replied and watched the lake wild life go along with their lives, the fireflies flickering their lights at one another, the frogs croaking and singing, and the gently splashing and bubbling of the lake water rippling against the shore.

"It's very peaceful." The lion head rabbit added.

"Hm it is." Fiver moaned softly, closing his eyes to enjoy it better.

Bigwig looked down at Fiver and stared down at him instead of the lake.

"And it's perfect for what I have planed."

Fiver reopened his eyes and looked up at Bigwig, cocking his head to the side curiously. Not knowing how much Bigwig loved it and found it so adorable to see him do it when he was curious.

"And what's that, aren't we going to learn new moves?" Fiver asked.

Bigwig scratched the side of his mane nervously as he began to speak.

"Well actually Fiver, I brought you here to tell you something very important. Not learn new moves." Bigwig stated.

"Really? What is it?" Fiver asked.

Bigwig took a deep breath and walked closer to the young Seer and placed his paws on his shoulders.

"Fiver...I like you." Bigwig said carefully. Fiver seemed un-phased and gave a slight smile.

"Well I like you too, Bigwig. You're a good friend." Fiver said.

The older rabbit couldn't help but smile. Fiver was so naïve.

"Not quite that kind of like, ladies. I like you more than that." Bigwig said.

"More than that, but that would mean you...Oh!?"Fiver exclaimed softly and immediately he started blushing.

Bigwig nodded and took his paws off of Fiver's shoulders to give him room.

"That's right and…I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. It's just I never could get the courage to tell you until now." He continued.

Fiver looked up at him, the blush clear on his face and making him very irresistible but Bigwig kept himself under control.

"But…but Bigwig…why?" Fiver asked.

"Why did it take me so long to tell you or why I like you so much?' Bigwig asked back, trying to make it into a little joke to try and get Fiver to laugh but sadly Fiver didn't even crack a smile.

Bigwig sighed and tried to think up the best way to explain it.

"I can't really explain why I have them, just that…I know that I have them. It's just that, every time I'm with you or around you I feel…complete." Bigwig explained.

He then smiled down at Fiver and slowly leaned down and nuzzled the lads head with his own, trying to comfort and relax him some.

Fiver gasped softly at the sudden touch but then started to relax and nuzzled Bigwig also, finding his thick mane comforting. The two separated and looked at each eye to eye.

"Bigwig, this is a real surprise for me." Fiver said shyly.

"I know, lad, and I can understand if you say no when I ask you this but...will you do me the honor of courting you?" Bigwig asked.

Fiver felt his heart pound hard against his chest. Bigwig saying he loved him was one thing but really asking to court him was a huge surprise. Fiver had never gotten such offers  
from any of the other bucks in their old warren. Sure they placed interested glances at him now and again but the moment they found out he was a runt they suddenly already had a mate. Hazel never told them that he was a rare Seer and an even rarer, now last of his breed, Buck-Doe because he knew that would be the only reason they'd change their mind about mating him. Before Fiver could answer he had to ask an important question.

"Bigwig, does me being a runt bother you? I mean, I know that my type isn't all that desirable so I just want to be sure."Fiver said.

Bigwig shock his head and wrapped his front paws around Fiver's tiny body and pulled him closer to his chest.

"No Fiver, it doesn't. In fact I love how small you are, it makes you so adorable but also can make you a fierce Owlser." Bigwig answered truthfully.

Fiver smiled and nuzzled his head into Bigwig's very thick mane, breathing in his scent. Bigwig purred at the feeling and leaned over the smaller rabbit affectionately and protectively at the same time as they just stood there.

After a short while Bigwig leaned back up so he could see Fiver better.

"So um…will you grant me the chance to court or do you…?" Bigwig questioned carefully before he was silenced by a small warm lick to the cheek by Fiver, who smiled innocently back at him.

"Yes, Bigwig. I'd love nothing more." Fiver said. said. Bigwig's foot thumped a little in happiness and he hugged the Seer again.

"Thank you, Fiver. You don't know how happy you've made me." Bigwig said making Fiver smile and hug the lion head rabbit again.

From atop on the hill Hazel was watching the two and smiled. He didn't need to hear what they said to know what happened.

"Nicely done, old friend." Hazel said and hopped back to the warren.


	2. The Raid

Another glorious day once again on Watership Down, the wind still blowing clean, the grass as green as it can be, and the world so very peaceful and welcoming.

At the entrance of the burrow the Warren's Chief rabbit slipped out, sniffing the air cautiously for any danger. Once he was sure it was safe he pulled himself further from the burrow, stretching his body a bit to pop his tired bones and joints. He then gave his head a shake and gave his ears a good scratch before he hopped to a nice spot in the grass to watch the run rise.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A soft little voice spoke up from behind Hazel which startled him back to his feet and whipped around to see who spoke.

He glanced around some until he noticed a small brown mouse sitting in the grass not too far from him.

"Oh Hana, yes a lovely morning." Hazel greeted with a friendly smile.

Hana smiled back and walked up to sit next to the rabbit.

"You're up awfully early Hazel, planning on going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" Hazel asked back.

"Just guess." She answered.

Hazel smirked and looked back out across the down.

"I don't know yet Hanna but to tell you the truth I'm up early is because…I'm worried. I'm worried about everyone's futures and we need more of us on the down. Without more of us we won't have a future." Hazel answered her's earlier question.

The small mouse smiled at this.

"So you need new rabbits? I know where you can find them." Hana replied proudly before she started to lead Hazel down the hill and continued to lead him until they reached the farm.

"At the farm." She said, gesturing to the old farm that they go to steal flayra.

"There are rabbits down there?" Hazel questioned, very confused since he and none of the others have ever seen them.

"In cages, farm rabbits. Their inside the barn. Get them out and they'll come here." The mouse replied.

Hazel smiled at that idea and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get them out."

Hana nodded before she and Hazel headed back to the warren.

As the two went into the warren to find Bigwig and Fiver Hazel was the first one to catch the sight of Blackberry and Dandelion looking around a corner and giggling.

"What's going on?" Hana asked and Blackberry giggled and gestured for them to stay quiet.

"Only the cutest thing you'll ever see."Blackberry said.

"Just take a look for yourself."Dandelion said.

Curiosity taking too much of them Hana and Hazel too peeked around the corner and saw that the rabbits were right, it was the cutest sight ever and they had to stop themselves from saying 'Aww'.

Bigwig had Fiver in his arms and was gently grooming his neck, chest and ears and Fiver groomed his shoulders and thick mane. It was a rather intimate arranged but Hazel knew why that was. He saw Bigwig asking Fiver to be able to court him and judging by the look of things his younger brother said yes.

"It's such a surprise to see old Bigwig gentle with anyone. He's usually such a ripe lemon."Dandelion said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, but it seems like Fiver hopped his way into his heart. I wonder what this could bring."Blackberry said.

"Alright, you two, that's enough spying. Hop off now."Hazel said.

With satisfied smiles the two rabbits nodded and left, obviously going to tell the other rabbits what they saw.

Hazel chuckled and shook his head at their childlike glee but was happy to see they would accept their pairing if it ever came true like he knew Bigwig was praying would. He then turned back to looked at Bigwig and Fiver, he smiled and watched them for a bit longer before he cleared his throat to get their attention and let them know of his presents.

The two bucks looked over at him and instantly Fiver gasped and blushed in embarrassment at being caught.

"Ha…Hazel, how long have you been there?" Fiver shouted.

Hazel chuckled and hopped up them, smiling gently down at his little brother.

"Long enough Fiver and long enough to see you two really do care for each other." Hazel replied before he leaned down and licked Fiver's forehead comfortingly.

Fiver calmed down some but was still very embarrassed and got out of Bigwig's arms.

"What is it, old chum?"Bigwig asked.

"Hana has found a place where we can get mor allies."Hazel said and gestured to the field mouse who came into the room to tell the other bucks what she knew.

"It's a farm that tends to all sorts of animals and I saw a few rabbits there. Luckily though the lock never works and the famer uses a flimsy rope to hold it together. All you have to do is bite through the rope and free the rabbits."Hana said.

"But since this is a dash and rescue mission, only the three of us and Hana are going."Hazel explained.

Bigwig smiled at the sound it and nodded.

"Alright, then let's get going then." The captain of Owlser replied, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice.

Fiver whimpered fearfully some and crouched down to the ground in fear.

"But Hazel what about the…cat?" Fiver questioned, his body shivering from the mere mention of the feline.

Hazel knelt down to Fiver and smirked.

"It'll be alright Fiver, I won't let that cat get you and don't worry, I'm not planning on making you do much other then be our look out." Hazel replied to reassure the young buck.

"He's right lad, Hazel and I wouldn't let no mangy flea bag hurt ya and if one does show I'll deal with it personally." Bigwig added in, kneeling down beside Fiver and nuzzled him.

Fiver smiled at the reassurance and nuzzled the lion head rabbit back.

"Alright then, let's go."Fiver said and off the group went.

Hana led the way to the farm she spoke of and pointed out the human who was tending to his chicken and cows. She then pointed to the cages where all the rabbits were and sure enough the locks were tied with rope that could be easy to chew threw.

"Alright then, Hana you and Fiver stay here and make sure that the farmer doesn't notice us. And if he does you'll come and tell us so, Hana."Hazel stated.

"Right!" Hana said with a salute.

"Since the ropes are weak looking it'll be pretty easy so we shouldn't be too long. Just stay out of sight."Bigwig said and the two largest bucks hopped away.

Fiver and Hana watched the go and Fiver sent them a silent prayer for their safe return. Once they disappeared into the barn Hana climbed up a wooden pole in the ground so she could keep an eye ut for the cat while Fiver watched the farmer.

Inside the barn Hazel glanced around inside until he spotted the cage Hana had said the rabbits were kept inside of up on top of a stack of hay bells.

"There it is." Hazle said, pointing towards it with his nose.

Bigwig looked in the direction and nodded. The hopped over to the hay bells and then helped each other up until they sat in front of the cage. Inside were four or five very large and healthy rabbits, resting peacefully without a care in the world.

"Hello in there." Hazel greeted, waking the rabbits instantly.

They looked at him curiously and one got up from her resting spot to inspect him closer, Hazel smiling friendly back at her.

"My names Hazel and this is my friend Bigwig." The Chief rabbit introducing himself and his right paw rabbit.

"Oh, hello. I'm Clover. Are you the new friends Mr. Thomson said he'd bring?"Clover asked.

"Mr. Thomson?"Hazel asked.

"Our human farmer. He's very nice, and let's us all stay here to keep us from harm's way of the fox and in return we eat his grass in places his grass cutter can't reach. This is good, because this is around the time that fox is around."The doe explained and shivered at the thought of the creature.

"What?!"Hazel asked in shock and Bigwig gasped.

"Oh yes. Every year at this time like clockwork, that mean fox goes on the hunt for rabbits and any other creature it can eat. You two are lucky to come here in time."Clover explained with a slight smile not aware of the horrible realization the bucks reached.

"Fiver and Hana!"Bigwig exclaimed in worry.

At this time, unbeknownst to them, a large red creature was stalking the runt and field mouse with greedy eyes. It licked it's lips and growled as it slowly walked towards them.

Fiver was become worried and nervous the longer they waited. He glance up at Hana who was still perched up on the wood pole.

"Do you see them?" He called up.

Hana looked back down at him and shook her head.

"No, I guess that old rope was tougher than we thought." She replied.

Fiver pulled his ears back and looked back towards the barn.

'Oh I wish they'd hurry up, the longer we're here the more nervous I get." He pleaded.

"Don't worry so much Fiver, we'll be leaving as soon as Hazel and Bigwig come back." Hana called down to try and calm the distressed young rabbit.

Finally the red creature pounced and Hana and Fiver turned around to gasp at the sight of the red fox.

"Let's get's out of here, Hana!"Fiver said and the duo ran off.

At the sound of the canine like growl Hazel and Bigwig knew what it was.

"Bigwig, we have to go and help them! Wait here, Clover, we'll help you as soon as we can."Hazel said and the two bucks hopped out of the barn, not noticing that another pair of eyes were watching them and then they followed.

Fiver and Hana ran with all the power their legs had to get away from the large red fox. The vulpine was nothing if not persistent as it chased them. With every corner they took the fox took it as well. Finally it came they came to a stop when faced with a dead end. Fiver and Hana turned around and looked at the fox who was licking his lips.

"What do we do now, Fiver?"Hana asked.

"Run up the tree and stay there. I'll be fine."Fiver stated.

"Are you sure?"Hana asked in a worried tone.

"Trust me, it'll be fine."Fiver said with a smile. After a moment Hana finally ran up the tree and the Seer turned to look at the fox.

The vulpine growled at his prey and was about to charge until a rock was tossed at him and Fiver looked to see Hazel and Bigwig.

"Get away from him!" Hazel yelled.

Bigwig yelled his famous battle cry as he charged at the fox and rammed right into its side, knocking it clear off its feet and winded it.

"Nobody hurts Fiver." Bigwig growled angrily.

The fox coughed as it struggled to regain its breath and then snarled at who dared to attack him. But when he saw Bigwig and Hazel it whined at the sight of the larger rabbits and turned tail and ran, not thinking a small rabbit was worth the fight.

Bigwig continued to growl after the fox as it ran off with its tail between its legs. Once it was out of sight did Bigwig relax again and then sit up with a victorious grin.

"Ha, I bet now he'll think twice before he messes with another rabbit again." Bigwig sneered.

Hazel hopped over to Fiver to check his little brother for injuries and was soon joined by Bigwig.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Fiver nodded, trying to get his shaking back under control.

"Yes, thanks for the help." Fiver replied.

Bigwig smiled and nuzzled Fiver lovingly before he looked up at the tree.

"Its like I said love, I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you."

Hazel smiled at the two but then noticed that another one in their party was missing.

"Hey, where's Hana?"Hazel asked.

"Up, here Hazel!"Hana called out from the tree and climbed down from the tree. "Did you manage to get those other rabbits out?"Hana asked.

"No, not yet. One of them told us about the fox that comes around here and that's how we ended up coming this way. It's a good thing we did."Hazel said.

"Well let's go on back then. That farmer tends to all of his animals for an hour each and the rabbits are next."Hana stated.

"Right." Hazel replied before he turned and started to hop back towards the barn, determined to finish what he came here for.

The others followed close behind until they came to the barn entrance. Hazel turned to Fiver and Hana.

"You two stay here and keep an eye out, maybe this time we won't have any interruptions." Hazel ordered which the two nodded in understanding.

The Chief rabbit and Bigwig went back inside and hopped back over to the cage.

"Clover?" Hazel called, not really remembering which rabbit he had spoken to earlier.

Hazel and Bigwig heard a yawn and looked to see Clover standing up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked through the cage and saw the two bucks.

"Oh, it's you two again. You ran off so suddenly before. You weren't going after that fox, were you?"Clover asked curiously.

"Actually, yes. It was because you told us about him that we were able to save two friends of ours. So we thank you greatly for that."Hazel said with a smile.

"Oh well that's good to hear."Clover said.

"Now we can get you all out of here."Bigwig stated.

"But why would we leave? We like it here. The farmer is nice, we have all the food and water need and it's fun to ride on his dog."Clover said.

"Well I'm sure that it's all very lovely here but haven't you ever wondered what it would be like in other places with other rabbits? How much fun you could have being around more of your own kind and seeing new animals too?"Hazel asked.

"Hmm...I never thought about that before."Clover said in thought.

"So will you come with us?" Hazel asked.

Clover thought for a bit longer before she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not." She replied happily.

The two wild bucks smiled before Bigwig hopped up on top of the cage and started to chew on the rope that kept the rabbits in the cage.

While they worked Fiver and Hana were both starting to feel a bit nervous as they started to smell something in the air and it wasn't good.

"Do you smell that Hana?" Fiver asked the mouse as he glanced around, trying to find what it was making that smell.

"Hana sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yes and I'm hoping it's not what I think it is." She replied.

Fiver looked back at her, fear clear on his face.

"What? What do you think it is?" he questioned.

"A cat." She hissed distastefully.

"Reoow, you're so right."Said a purring female voice and out from the shadows came Tabitha the cat. The rodent mammals gasped at the sight of the feline.

"Hana, quickly, get up the tree."Fiver said.

"No, I ran off on you already and I'm not doing it twice."Hana stated.

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn, Hana."Fiver said.

"Let your friend do as she pleases, long ears. I for one have no problems with her sticking around."Tabitha said and laughed.

"I'll bet you don't, you greedy beast."The Seer said with a glare.

"What can I say? A lady needs to eat."Tabitha said and charged at the two.

After Bigwig and Hazel got Clover to come with them, said doe being the only one to come along since none of the other rabbits wanted to, they hopped quietly out of the barn then got up to where Hana and Fiver were at.

"Fiver? Hana? Where are you?"Hazel called out. Bigwig took a whiff of the air and gasped.

"Oh Frith, it's that darned cat. She must have gotten to them and they ran."Bigwig said.

"Tabitha? But that can't be her. She's always so nice to us. We're even good friends."Clover said in disbelief and shock.

"Tabitha may be friends with you, Clover, but I'm afraid that she doesn't really care for us wild rabbits. We have to find them and quickly."Hazel said and the rabbits followed the scent of the cat.

"Oh dear." Clover whispered unhappily as she watched Hazel and Bigwig go after their friends, following their scents.

Fiver panted hard as he kept running as fast as he could while Hana rode on his back, throwing acorns and small rocks at the chasing cat when she got too close.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide. I can't keep running like this for much longer" Fiver yelled to Hana through his heavy breathing.

"I know Fiver but where?" She called back, looking around the area they were in at the time which was on the other side of the farm.

She then spotted an old wheel barrel propped up against a fence and gasped at the idea she got.

"Fiver there, we can hide underneath it until the others come looking." She suggested.

Fiver looked and saw the wheel barrel and ran to it. He rammed his body into wheel, knocking it off balance. As it came falling down Fiver jumped underneath it, hidden before the cat could see where they went.

Tabitha stopped to look around for her prey and hissed angrily when she couldn't find them.

"Come out, long ears and long tail! You can't stay hidden forever."Tabitha said.

When the feline got no answer after so many minutes she gave an irritated huff and walked away. After being sure that Tabitha was gone Hana and Fiver came out.

"Whew. That was close there, Fiver. That wench almost got us, she did."Hana said.

"Yes, but we're out of harm's way now at least."Fiver said. Just then they heard growling and turned to see the same fox from before coming out with bared teeth.

"Spoke too soon, it seems."Hana said fearfully.

As Tabitha walked back to the farm she was suddenly ambushed and pinned down and looked to see Hazel and Bigwig.

"Alright, cat, where's Fiver and Hana?"Bigwig asked sharply, not about to take any bull this creature said.

"You mean that mouse and runt of a rabbit? Don't worry, I lost them while I was chasing them. I lost them up ahead."Tabitha explained.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"Hazel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Use your nose, long ears. If I really did eat them I'd have blood on me."Tabitha said.

Hazel glared down at her and sniffed before he looked up at Bigwig.

"She's right Bigwig, there's no blood." Hazel reassured the Lion head Rabbit who sighed in great relief before he glared down at the pinned cat.

"Where did you lose them?" Bigwig demanded.

The cat hissed angrily as Hazel pressed down on her back a bit harder.

"I lost them around the fence I don't know if they continued running or hid, now get off me." Tabitha growled and tried to bit Hazel but Hazel was too fast for her and kicked her in the nose.

But they did as she demanded and let her go. She jumped to her feet and ran back to the barn, hissing angrily back at them as she went.

They watched her ran before suddenly they heard a scream and then a dog like growl.

"That's Fiver." Bigwig gasped.

Fiver and Hana fearfully backed away as the fox came towards them. They couldn't run as that would only agitate the fox and there were no trees or hills to get up to. So when the fox charged at them the Seer and field mouse truly thought it was over and closed their eyes but then they heard the fox whimper in pain. Fiver was the first to open his eyes and gasped at who he saw.

"Campion?"Fiver asked in shock.

"You may be an outsider, young runt, but no rabbit let's another get eaten. Stay back, I'll handle this."Campion stated and charged back at the fox and kicked it in the face.

Fiver gave no fuss and did what the larger buck said, hiding in a thick bush with Hana and watching as he saw Campion fight the fox.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust him? What if he turns on us and takes us to that awful warren."Hana stated.

"Well considering neither of us can take on that fox, we have no choice but to believe him. Go on back to the warren, Hana. I don't want you getting hurt."Fiver stated.

"Are you sure?"Hana asked.

"Yes, the last thing we need is for you to get hurt. Please go."Fiver said and without another word the field mouse ran off.

Fiver turned his attention back on the fight and watched as Campion fought tooth and nail with the vicious fox, nearly getting bit a couple of times but was fast enough to get out of the way.

Unknown to Fiver he was being sneaked up on from behind by the rest of the Efrafr patrol that had come with Fiver.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Vervain spoke up behind Fiver.

The young buck gasped and whipped around to face him and slowly back away.

"Ver…Vervain." Fiver breathed fearfully of the larger rabbit as he stalked up closer to him as Fiver backed away.

"A pretty young runt like you shouldn't be out alone. Especially one with such special traits as yours."Vervain said with a grin.

"S-special traits? What do you mean? I'm just like any other buck."Fiver said as he tried to get away from the black rabbit but he was unable to.

"No, you're not. In fact no one can even compare to you since you're the last of your breed. You're the only Buck-Doe there is."Vervain said and Fiver gasped in shock when he heard the Efrafa rabbit said.

Meanwhile Bigwig and Hazel were running fast to get to where they heard the screaming and canine like bark. They were surprised to see that Fiver wasn't there, but even twice as surprised to see Campion fighting the fox.

"Campion?"Hazel asked in shock.

"Glad you could make it. I sure could use some help with this flea bag."Campion said as he kicked the fox.

"Where's Fiver?"Bigwig asked.

"Don't know. Somewhere in the bushes."The enemy buck said as he fought the fox.

Hazel nodded and hopped over to the bushes to search for him while Bigwig helped Campion deal with the nuisance. Bigwig let out a battle cry as he lept at the beast as it had its back was towards him.

The fox didn't have time to react to the attack before Bigwig landed on its under back and bit into its neck. It howled in pain and started to buck around, trying to shake the large lion head off but it only made him bite down harder.

Campion then took this as his chance to finish it and ran up and lept at the fox's own exposed throat, sunking his teeth in deep.

The fox screamed in pain from the sharp teeth biting into him and finally rolled over on the two bucks which caused them to fall off him and with a painful whimper the fox wandered off.

"And don't come back even for a second, ya living window dressing!"Bigwig shouted out.

"Thanks for the help. You're a pretty strong Owlser fighter for an outsider."Campion said.

"You're not too bad yourself. Now where is Hazel and..."But Bigwig's question was cut off when suddenly Vervain was kicked out from the shrubbery and Hazel came out, growling ferociously at the black rabbit and Fiver came out and tried to calm down his brother.

"Hazel, please. Don't go losing your head."Fiver tried to plead but to no avail.

"Vervain, what goes on here?"Campion asked. Vervain stood and brushed himself off before gesturing at Fiver.

"Him! He's more than just a Seer, Campion! He's a Buck-Doe too!"Vervain exclaimed.

Bigwig noticeably stiffened at this. How did Vervain figure it out?!

"Vervain, you loony wanker, Buck-Does have been extinct since we were but kittens. How could you even tell that this one is such a creature?"Campion asked with great disbelief.

"Don't believe me, old friend? Just look at the pads on his feet! You'll see they're heart shaped. Only Buck-Does have heart shaped foot pads."Vervain stated.

Campion raised a brow but looked at Fiver and saw he was hiding his paw pads from him, fear and worry clear on his face. Campion didn't have to see the pads to now know that Vervain was telling the truth, for the first time in his sniveling life.

"And what's your point Vervain?' Campion asked the evilly sneering rabbit as he stared Fiver down.

"My point is Campion is if we take him back to General Woundwort it will please him and he will reward us handsomely." Vervain answered, watching Hazel and Bigwig snarl at the idea and stand in front of the young buck to protect him and block him from his sight.

Fiver whimpered and trembled fearfully and crouched down on the ground to make himself look smaller and less noticeable.

Campion looked at the two Watership Down bucks for a moment. He actually agreed with Vervain to some extent, but when he looked at Fiver the thought of selling off such a rare and lovely young thing to the brute that is his Chief Rabbit made him feel uneasy. Being a runt there was no way Fiver would last in being Woundwort's mate. And the more he thought of it, the more Campion considered in mating with Fiver himself. With a stern look to his fellow Efrafa rabbit Campion said this;

"No."Stated the rabbit. Vervain and the other bucks couldn't help but do a double take while Fiver sighed in relief though he still stood close to Bigwig.

"What? But Campion this is a once in a life time chance! Woundwort may even make one of us Chief Rabbit!"Vervain stated.

"I said, no. As rare a Buck-Doe is we don't have need for runts."Campion stated harshly and though Fiver was still relieved he couldn't help but be instulted.

"But Campion..."Vervain started again until the stronger buck cut him off.

"Let's go, Vervain. We were meant to patrol and nothing more."Campion said and dragged off the struggling and complaining black buck.

After a while the Watership Down rabbits could only blink.

"Well then, that was strange."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd see something like that happen. Are you alright, Fiver?"Bigwig asked in a concerned tone as he checked over the young runt.

"I'm fine physically, but I'm worried too. I mean, what if Vervain tells Woundwort about me?"Fiver asked worriedly and even seemed close to crying.

Bigwig wrapped his arms around Fiver and hugged him protectively close to his chest.

"If he does Fiver I won't let him get you. I will protect you with my life and keep on fighting until I give my last breath." Bigwig promised, giving the shivering buck a reassuring squeeze.

Hazel smiled as he watched his friend be so kind and protective of his little brother, very pleased to know that if Fiver did choose to be Bigwig's mate that Bigwig will protect and love him. Fiver smiled and nuzzled into Bigwig's thick mane, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you Bigwig." Fiver whispered back softly.

The large Lion head leaned down and licked the young buck's ears comfortingly until Hazel got their attention and ordered them to go find Clover and return back to the warren. As they hopped off they never noticed that Camion had stayed behind, hiding within a clutch of bushes after telling Vervain to go on without him.

Today had certainly grown into an interesting development. Not only was the runt Fiver a Seer but he was the last living Buck-Doe. He only said that Fiver wasn't worth their time so that he could think of his own plan. The runt would in no way be able to hand the brutality of Woundwort and Campion honestly did like Fiver, so he came to his decision, he would court the young Buck-Doe Seer for himself.

However with Bigwig as a rival Campion knew he had an uphill battle ahead.

"Let the games begin." Campion said and hopped away.


	3. Challenge of Efrafa

As he traveled to the Efrafa Warren Campion hoped that he would be able to reach General Woundwort before Vervain did. He knew that the opportunistic buck would tell everything about the runt Buck-Doe the first chance he got. Campion however, despite his loyalty to Woundwort, didn't want that to happen. Fiver was clearly a fair and sensitive young rabbit and to be a mate to such a brutal rabbit would break him. That's why Campion had plans to court Fiver for himself.

As he got into the warren Campion turned to Primrose.

"Where is General Woundwort? I need to speak with him."Campion said to the doe.

"Oh, he's in his quarters speaking with Vervain. Came rushing in like he had the Black Rabbit of Inle after him, he did. Said something about finding a rare thing."Primrose explained.

Campion silently cursed and with a quick 'thank you' to Primrose rushed off to Woundwort's quarters. When he got there he peeked into the room and saw the black buck that was Vervain gesturing wildly.

"And then when I saw the back of his pads I noticed they were heart shaped. That Seer is a Buck-Doe, General! They haven't died out after all!"Vervain exclaimed and chuckled like a maniac. Woundwort remained stoic and stroked his mane in thought.

"Are you certain of this, Vervain? You don't have a great track record in telling the truth. And to joke about such a Frith given rabbit will result in death."Woundwort stated coldly. Vervain stopped chuckling and trembled.

"I am telling the truth, your leadership. Just ask Campion. He knows I'm telling the truth."Vervain stated. Acting like he just came by Campion pretended to just stroll by Woundwort called out to him.

"Campion, confirm this for me; Is the Seeing rabbit known as Fiver really a Buck-Doe?"Woundwort asked.

Campion looked to his Chief and hopped inside to stand before him. He bowed respectively down to him before speaking.

"Sir I don't know if Captain Vervain's words are true or not. He said the buck's pads would prove it but I wasn't given the chance to see for myself and I wasn't able to confirm Vervain's statement." Campion replied, telling the truth because he really hasn't seen Fiver's heart pads.

General Woundwort growled lowly at this information and glared down at Vervain who was now glaring at the other Captain of Owlser.

"Well Captain Vervain, do you have any other hard evidence about that Buck being what you say he is?" Woundwort snapped, scratching his claws into the stone floor of the burrow.

Vervain gulped at this sign. He knew what it meant, that if he didn't think up another piece of reasonable and solid evidence that his throat would be slashed. It was then that Vervain remembered another sign of Buck-Does and he made a gasp of realization.

"His scent!"Vervain shouted.

"His scent?"Woundwort repeated in question.

"Yes. Buck-Does smell far more fertile than females. Like they're always in heat. They have a particular calming scent about them."Vervain explained.

Campion silently cursed at this. He completely forgot about that fact. At hearing this Woundwort stopped sharpening his claws and gave thoughtful hum.

"Yes, that is true..."Woundwort trailed off.

"But General, that rabbit is a runt. He would be to weak to add to our ranks. Not to mention if he truly is a Buck-Doe there is a chance the children maybe deformed."Campion said in an attempt to reason.

"Don't listen to him, your leadership! He's just trying to throw you off."Vervain stated.

"Silence!"Woundwort shouted and the two bucks cringed. Once he was sure that they wouldn't speak Woundwort continued. "Yes, Campion, you have a point in your argument. There is a chance that any kittens from this runt maybe deformed and most runts are weak. However, with proper training that could change. And if fed the proper foods any kittens that he produces will be as strong as any buck or doe. But we need more proof than a mere scent. Captain Vervain, you are to watch around for that Seer and report to me of the places of which he frequents. Then I will study for myself if he is truly a Buck-Doe."The semi-blind rabbit stated.

"Yes, Sir."Vervain said and hopped out passing a slightly smug glance to Campion, who couldn't help but worry for Fiver.

Meanwhile at the Down Warren, things had gotten off to a normal enough start. But it wouldn't last that way for much longer.

Hazel and his small band made it back to the warren safely with their newest member to the warren, Clover.

"Well here we are Clover, Home." Hazel said proudly as they reached to the top of the hill and now stood before the large perch tree.

Clover smiled and looked around in awe of the beautiful sight that surrounded the warren and large beautiful tree the warren burrow was built under.

"Oh it is lovely." She complimented.

Fiver smiled and hopped up beside her.

"And it's your home too Clover." He added for his brother.

Clover smiled back.

"Thank you so much for bring me here. If you had never come I wouldn't have ever been given the chance to ever see any of this."

"Well don't go spinning your head so much there, dear. You'll break your neck."Bigwig warned jokingly.

"Oh right. I'm just so eager to see the whole place."Clover said eagerly.

"Well I'll be happy to show you around if you really can't contain yourself. It'll be nice to talk to another doe."Blackberry suggested.

"Oh yes please! I'd love to see it. And please don't skip a thing on my account."Clover said and followed Blackberry to another part of the Down.

"It may only be one rabbit, but it's certainly a step in the right direction."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Now what's our next order of business, Hazel?"Bigwig asked.

"Well right now I'm want to go on patrol to check the Efrafaians." Hazel replied.

Bigwig nodded and looked down at Fiver.

"Want to come along Fiver?" He questioned.

"Sure why not." The young buck replied back eagerly.

Hazel smirked and chuckled softly at this before he turned and started to lead them away from the warren to start the patrol. They ran to the woods where they knew where their boarders and Efrafa's met, silently traveling through without trying to attract any attention to them. As they got closer to the river that deprecated their two lands Hazel stopped and looked back at Fiver.

"Stick close Fiver, I don't want you wondering off or being taken prisoner if we're seen."

"I will, Hazel."Fiver replied in a hushed tone.

The bucks watched as the Efrafa rabbits seemed to be bringing in food to their warren. One buck was stationed at the top of an old tree while another was at what appeared to be training track for the other rabbits. Just then Campion came out and the rabbits ducked down further to avoid any detection.

"I'll be off for a borderline patrol. If any enemies come by let me know."Campion said and after the two watcher bucks gave their salutes he hopped away.

"Well now we know that Campion patrols the borderlines at this time. But what does Vervain do?"Hazel wondered aloud.

"Maybe he takes a nap under the rocks like the rest of the worms."Bigwig snapped.

"As much as I agree, he doesn't seem like he'd go any further into the dirt unless Frith told him so himself."Fiver said.

Suddenly as if on cue they over heard Vervain call out over near the river.

"You there, get a move on. General Woundwort wants to know where those outsiders like to hang about and he wants to know it before sun down." Vervain snapped at an Owlser patrol rabbit he was leading as they headed out to search.

Fiver couldn't help and pull his ears down and crouch down closer to the ground, fearing Vervain may see or scent him but the wind was in their favor and they passed them without even realizing it.

Hazel watched them until they were out of sight before looking at the lion head and his little brother.

"Let's follow them, we may over hear something that may come in handy." He suggested.

Without arguments they quietly got up and followed after Vervain's patrol, never noticing they were being watched by a pair of hungry eyes.

As they followed Vervain and his crew from the shadows they noticed how the black rabbit seemed intent on looking for something on the ground.

"Look for any peculiar footprints. They are important in our search."Vervain stated.

"If I may ask, Captain, how are any peculiar footprints important?"Asked one Owlser.

"Because, one of the outsider rabbits is a lot more special than we had thought him to be."Vervain said with a grin.

"How so captain?"Asked the Owlser.

"The young runt known as Fiver is actually a Buck-Doe."Vervain stated and the Owlser gasped in shock and Fiver had to bite his paws to keep from gasping.

"But Captain, such rabbits have been exstinct for Frith knows how long."The Owlser stated.

"I do not blame you for thinking so, young buck. I didn't believe it for a moment either. But I saw his pads with my own eyes. And if he exists then there may be more Buck-Does than we thought. We'll have far stronger kittens than before. Soon enough we won't be even needing the does anymore. Especially that plotting Primrose who's end I'll gladly see to."Vervain stated as he led on to their destination.

Hazel gasped softly at hearing this and Fiver's ears drooped down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. This is all my fault. Maybe it was best that I didn't left the old Warren after all, had I known this would come."Fiver said. Quickly the Chief Rabbit snapped out of his worried filled trance and looked at his younger brother.

"Don't say that, Fiver. None of this is your fault. Vervain is just a parasite who talks a big game. We'll save Primrose so that won't happen."Hazel stated.

"He's right lad we'll get her out and Blackavar too." Bigwig added.

Fiver glanced up at Bigwig but still remained.

'But that still won't change the problem now. I just know Vervain and maybe even Woundwort won't stop until they've found us and take me back to their warren." Fiver cried softly, tears started to weld up in his eyes as he struggled not to imagine about all the horrible things that may happen to him if that ever happened.

Bigwig frowned sadly at this and hopped over to Fiver to try and comfort him while Hazel continue to listen in on the enemy warren.

Meanwhile Vervain was still searching around with his Owlser buck and heard rustling from the side. The two Efrafa rabbits stood still and remained unmoving until the cause of the rustling came out, revealing it to be Campion and another of their Efrafa bucks. Vervain immediately calmed down and glared at the other rabbit.

"By Frith, can't you give some kind of sign that you're around? You almost scared me to death."Vervain said.

"Really? Well next time I'll do better. I only came to tell you that a fox is about and though I don't particularly care, General Woundwort stills wants you piece so be on your guard. It'll be better if we all patrol together."Campion and led the way down the path, Vervain and the other Owlser buck quickly following. Luckily they didn't know that the Down rabbits were still following them.

"Speaking of the General, why were you making up such an arguement about that Buck-Doe? One would think that you didn't want the General to know about the lad at all led alone consider the notion of mating him."Vervain said.

"Like I told you before, we have no use for runts even if they do provide stronger offspring."Campion said.

"Are you sure that your reasoning isn't for your own goals?"Vervain asked in a suspicious tone.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"Campion asked sharply.

"No use in trying to tell me otherwise, Campion. Everyone knows you're a softie on the inside. One would think that you even loved that outsider rabbit."Vervain stated. Campion then moved to block the black buck and slammed him into the ground, glaring deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you ever question my reasoning or accuse me of things you can't even comprehend, Vervain. Whether or not I suffer Woundwort's wrath, I will end you. We both know who would win in a fight."Campion said and after a moment got off Vervain and continued to hop away. Vervain brushed himself off and looked at the Owlsers staring at him.

"Well what are you staring at? Get going!"Vervain ordered and after the Owlsers went ahead he followed.

As they got into a clearing Campion heard a loud yell from above and looked up to see a large pair of wings.

"Take cover!"Campion said and the three other bucks followed him under a thick bush and from bellow the brown buck looked up to see that the wings belonged to a seagull. "That looks like the same gull who gave us trouble before."Campion said.

Vervain looked to see what Campion was talking about and frowned.

"All gulls look alike. Even if it's the same one, so what?" Vervain snorted.

Campion watched the gull fly off before he slipped out from under the bush.

"It's means every time he shows up the outsiders aren't far away." Campion explained, looking around for anything unusual.

"You think you're working together? Ha and my best friends a weasel." Vervain questioned with a laugh.

"Let's watch our step anyway." Campion growled back before he hopped off to continue the patrol, soon followed by the rest of the patrol

Once they were gone Hazel, Bigwig, and Fiver popped up out of hiding and looked at one another.

"That's not good, Campion's figured out that we're friends with Hehaar." Fiver stated.

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything. You heard Vervain, he didn't even believe him." Hazel replied and hopped out of the bushes.

"Yeah but he'll soon figure it out too." Fiver argued back.

Bigwig smirked down at Fiver and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Fiver there's nothing to worry about if they do figure it out, there's nothing they can do about it any way." Bigwig reassured Fiver.

Fiver smiled up at Bigwig and nodded in agreement before he hopped out of the bushes to join his brother and soon followed by Bigwig. But before they could get back to following the Efrafa patrol Bigwig started to smell something. Hazel and Fiver waited to see what he was smelling but soon their hears dropped when Bigwig hissed.

"There's a fox coming."

"Campion did mention that. How close is it?"Hazel asked.

"Seems like it could pop out from anywhere. And if we follow the Efrafa it could ruin our cover. We should move off someplace else."Bigwig stated and the other bucks followed him.

The further they got ahead the closer that fox seem to get. Hazel knew that they wouldn't be able to hide for much longer, especially as the woodland started to become more open.

"At this rate the fox is bound to find us. We have to find a way to confuse it and make it lose track of us."Fiver said

"I got one idea, but it may be risky."Bigwig said.

"We're already at risk so I don't see much difference. What is it?"Hazel asked.

"If we can do a little mix up and split the fox is bound to chase me since I'm the better looking meal. Then you two can hide off while I deal with him and get back to you."Bigwig explained.

As much as that idea did sound risky it was the best chance they had on confusing it and Hazel gave a nod.

"Alright, I can hear a stream nearby. Once the fox is gone we'll meet back up there, got it?" Hazel suggested and Bigwig and Fiver nodded in agreement.

They each split in different directions, never seeing that the fox had already seen them and was watching them split up. It watched Bigwig and Hazel hop off into the bushes and then watched Fiver as he ran down a small path in the woods. The fox sneered with a hungry growl before giving chase.

Fiver gasped when he heard the fox behind him and his heart sunk in fear when he saw the fox was coming after him. Bigwig heard the fox too but when he looked back and saw it wasn't after him he growled in frustration and doubled back to try and see who it did go after.

What none of the Watership Down rabbits knew was that the Efrafa patrol was down along the path that Fiver was heading down. The group of bucks stopped when Campion heard a strange sound and looked around to see which way it came from before giving his orders.

"Gordge, Vistle, that way. Vervain, with me. Stay sharp 'til we find out who's coming."Campion said as he and Vervain went off in another direction and the Owlser bucks went through the bushes and into another clearing.

The bucks stood at attendance but then turned when they heard rustling and saw Fiver rush through the foliage so fast that he skidded across the ground. Before the Owlsers could attack Fiver Bigwig came charging in and with a battle cry slammed into the two Owlser bucks, landing into a mud puddle. Another fight seemed ready to start until Bigwig heard a nearby growl and grabbed Fiver then after splashing him with mud pushed him under a bush before following. Soon enough the fox came and growled as it attacked the other bucks who screamed in agony.

"Don't look, mate."Bigwig said and covered Fiver's eyes with one paw while holding him close with the other.

At hearing the screams Campion and Vervain came back to where Gordge and Vistle were stationed and the brown buck sniffed the ground to see what could have caused their disappearance.

"A fox. It got Gordge and Vistle."Campion said and took a moment to pray for his fallen bucks before looking around further.

"What if it comes back?"Vervain asked fearfully as he looked around for tail or ear of the fox. Campion didn't answer for a while as he sniffed the ground further.

"Looks like the fox was chasing something else. Gordge and Vistle got in the way."Campion stated. Vervain gulped and without a word hopped into the bushes to hide. "True to a fault. As always."Campion said disapprovingly and looked around to see if the creature the fox was chasing was still around.

As he back further into his hiding place Vervain noticed that Fiver and Bigwig weren't too far away from him. He kept himself silent as to keep from being seen or heard and it looked as if he wasn't because the two bucks then hopped away and down another path. Vervain slowly walked over to where the two laid previously and smirked after seeing what he hoped to find was there.

"Woundwort wanted proof, I'll give him proof."Vervain whispered to himself as he gazed upon the heart shaped pad indentations from Fiver's paw prints.

Meanwhile Hazel was waiting anxiously by the stream for Fiver and Bigwig to come. What if the fox somehow got them both and they were dead? The Chief rabbit couldn't go on if that were true. It was moments like these that Hazel wished he could see things as his kid brother could. Just then some rustling came nearby and out from the bushes came Fiver and Bigwig.

"Oh thank Frith you're both alright. I was so worried."Hazel said and rushed over to hug his brother and pat Bigwig on the shoulder.

"Takes more than a fox and a couple Efrafaian Owlser to both us." Bigwig replied proudly.

"What do you mean Efrafaian Owlser, did you run into them while running from the fox?" Hazel questioned curiously.

"Yeah and they tried to stop us but…" Bigwig started to explain but Fiver skipped in, his ears down and his eyes closed in silent prayer to their fellow fallen rabbits.

"The fox got them instead of us."

Hazel looked sadly at his brother, knowing very well he never did like it when a fellow rabbit was taken, friend or foe. That was just how kind hearted Fiver was.

"Yeah well, better them then us. If they hadn't been there we wouldn't have gotten away so easily." Bigwig snorted, not seeing what the big deal was.

Fiver knew Bigwig wouldn't really ever understand since with him being Owsler he had to be tuff and ruthless when it came to the enemy. To Bigwig the lesser enemy rabbits the better.

"Well all that matters now is that we're all safe. Do you think Campion and Vervain are still in the area?" Hazel questioned Bigwig.

Bigwig shook his head.

"Not likely. If they've found that spot where that fox got the rest of their patrol they should be heading back to their warren to report the lose."

"Good. It's almost sun down so we'd better get going. We won't be able to save Blackavar and Primrose this day, I'm afraid, but at least we know now the quirks of the Efrafaian patrol that we can use to our advantage."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Won't they be a lot surprised when we snatch them right from under their noses. And the best part is that no one found out about your pads, Fiver."Bigwig said as they all hoped away.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I was worried all for nothing. It's not like Vervain could get any proof anyway."Fiver said with a smile.

Little did Fiver know that Vervain did indeed have proof, the paw prints he left before, and he was showing them to General Woundwort now.

"There you are, Sir. Proof as hard as a rock."Vervain said with a proud smile. Campion looked on in concealed worry as his Chief Rabbit sniffed the footprints and detected Fiver's scent then gave a wicked grin.

"Hmmm, yes. These are indeed genuine Buck-Doe paw prints and this is the scent of Fiver. Good work, Vervain. Campion, let all the other Efrafains know that Fiver is not to be killed when sighted but brought to me unharmed. After all, we can't have the future mother of my kittens die."Woundwort said with a low chuckle as he walked off back to the warren. Campion's lips tightened but still bowed respectfully.


	4. Escape from Efrafa pt.1

As he traveled to the Efrafa Warren Campion hoped that he would be able to reach General Woundwort before Vervain did. He knew that the opportunistic buck would tell everything about the runt Buck-Doe the first chance he got. Campion however, despite his loyalty to Woundwort, didn't want that to happen. Fiver was clearly a fair and sensitive young rabbit and to be a mate to such a brutal rabbit would break him. That's why Campion had plans to court Fiver for himself.

As he got into the warren Campion turned to Primrose.

"Where is General Woundwort? I need to speak with him."Campion said to the doe.

"Oh, he's in his quarters speaking with Vervain. Came rushing in like he had the Black Rabbit of Inle after him, he did. Said something about finding a rare thing."Primrose explained.

Campion silently cursed and with a quick 'thank you' to Primrose rushed off to Woundwort's quarters. When he got there he peeked into the room and saw the black buck that was Vervain gesturing wildly.

"And then when I saw the back of his pads I noticed they were heart shaped. That Seer is a Buck-Doe, General! They haven't died out after all!"Vervain exclaimed and chuckled like a maniac. Woundwort remained stoic and stroked his mane in thought.

"Are you certain of this, Vervain? You don't have a great track record in telling the truth. And to joke about such a Frith given rabbit will result in death."Woundwort stated coldly. Vervain stopped chuckling and trembled.

"I am telling the truth, your leadership. Just ask Campion. He knows I'm telling the truth."Vervain stated. Acting like he just came by Campion pretended to just stroll by Woundwort called out to him.

"Campion, confirm this for me; Is the Seeing rabbit known as Fiver really a Buck-Doe?"Woundwort asked.

Campion looked to his Chief and hopped inside to stand before him. He bowed respectively down to him before speaking.

"Sir I don't know if Captain Vervain's words are true or not. He said the buck's pads would prove it but I wasn't given the chance to see for myself and I wasn't able to confirm Vervain's statement." Campion replied, telling the truth because he really hasn't seen Fiver's heart pads.

General Woundwort growled lowly at this information and glared down at Vervain who was now glaring at the other Captain of Owlser.

"Well Captain Vervain, do you have any other hard evidence about that Buck being what you say he is?" Woundwort snapped, scratching his claws into the stone floor of the burrow.

Vervain gulped at this sign. He knew what it meant, that if he didn't think up another piece of reasonable and solid evidence that his throat would be slashed. It was then that Vervain remembered another sign of Buck-Does and he made a gasp of realization.

"His scent!"Vervain shouted.

"His scent?"Woundwort repeated in question.

"Yes. Buck-Does smell far more fertile than females. Like they're always in heat. They have a particular calming scent about them."Vervain explained.

Campion silently cursed at this. He completely forgot about that fact. At hearing this Woundwort stopped sharpening his claws and gave thoughtful hum.

"Yes, that is true..."Woundwort trailed off.

"But General, that rabbit is a runt. He would be to weak to add to our ranks. Not to mention if he truly is a Buck-Doe there is a chance the children maybe deformed."Campion said in an attempt to reason.

"Don't listen to him, your leadership! He's just trying to throw you off."Vervain stated.

"Silence!"Woundwort shouted and the two bucks cringed. Once he was sure that they wouldn't speak Woundwort continued. "Yes, Campion, you have a point in your argument. There is a chance that any kittens from this runt maybe deformed and most runts are weak. However, with proper training that could change. And if fed the proper foods any kittens that he produces will be as strong as any buck or doe. But we need more proof than a mere scent. Captain Vervain, you are to watch around for that Seer and report to me of the places of which he frequents. Then I will study for myself if he is truly a Buck-Doe."The semi-blind rabbit stated.

"Yes, Sir."Vervain said and hopped out passing a slightly smug glance to Campion, who couldn't help but worry for Fiver.

Meanwhile at the Down Warren, things had gotten off to a normal enough start. But it wouldn't last that way for much longer.

Hazel and his small band made it back to the warren safely with their newest member to the warren, Clover.

"Well here we are Clover, Home." Hazel said proudly as they reached to the top of the hill and now stood before the large perch tree.

Clover smiled and looked around in awe of the beautiful sight that surrounded the warren and large beautiful tree the warren burrow was built under.

"Oh it is lovely." She complimented.

Fiver smiled and hopped up beside her.

"And it's your home too Clover." He added for his brother.

Clover smiled back.

"Thank you so much for bring me here. If you had never come I wouldn't have ever been given the chance to ever see any of this."

"Well don't go spinning your head so much there, dear. You'll break your neck."Bigwig warned jokingly.

"Oh right. I'm just so eager to see the whole place."Clover said eagerly.

"Well I'll be happy to show you around if you really can't contain yourself. It'll be nice to talk to another doe."Blackberry suggested.

"Oh yes please! I'd love to see it. And please don't skip a thing on my account."Clover said and followed Blackberry to another part of the Down.

"It may only be one rabbit, but it's certainly a step in the right direction."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Now what's our next order of business, Hazel?"Bigwig asked.

"Well right now I'm want to go on patrol to check the Efrafaians." Hazel replied.

Bigwig nodded and looked down at Fiver.

"Want to come along Fiver?" He questioned.

"Sure why not." The young buck replied back eagerly.

Hazel smirked and chuckled softly at this before he turned and started to lead them away from the warren to start the patrol. They ran to the woods where they knew where their boarders and Efrafa's met, silently traveling through without trying to attract any attention to them. As they got closer to the river that deprecated their two lands Hazel stopped and looked back at Fiver.

"Stick close Fiver, I don't want you wondering off or being taken prisoner if we're seen."

"I will, Hazel."Fiver replied in a hushed tone.

The bucks watched as the Efrafa rabbits seemed to be bringing in food to their warren. One buck was stationed at the top of an old tree while another was at what appeared to be training track for the other rabbits. Just then Campion came out and the rabbits ducked down further to avoid any detection.

"I'll be off for a borderline patrol. If any enemies come by let me know."Campion said and after the two watcher bucks gave their salutes he hopped away.

"Well now we know that Campion patrols the borderlines at this time. But what does Vervain do?"Hazel wondered aloud.

"Maybe he takes a nap under the rocks like the rest of the worms."Bigwig snapped.

"As much as I agree, he doesn't seem like he'd go any further into the dirt unless Frith told him so himself."Fiver said.

Suddenly as if on cue they over heard Vervain call out over near the river.

"You there, get a move on. General Woundwort wants to know where those outsiders like to hang about and he wants to know it before sun down." Vervain snapped at an Owlser patrol rabbit he was leading as they headed out to search.

Fiver couldn't help and pull his ears down and crouch down closer to the ground, fearing Vervain may see or scent him but the wind was in their favor and they passed them without even realizing it.

Hazel watched them until they were out of sight before looking at the lion head and his little brother.

"Let's follow them, we may over hear something that may come in handy." He suggested.

Without arguments they quietly got up and followed after Vervain's patrol, never noticing they were being watched by a pair of hungry eyes.

As they followed Vervain and his crew from the shadows they noticed how the black rabbit seemed intent on looking for something on the ground.

"Look for any peculiar footprints. They are important in our search."Vervain stated.

"If I may ask, Captain, how are any peculiar footprints important?"Asked one Owlser.

"Because, one of the outsider rabbits is a lot more special than we had thought him to be."Vervain said with a grin.

"How so captain?"Asked the Owlser.

"The young runt known as Fiver is actually a Buck-Doe."Vervain stated and the Owlser gasped in shock and Fiver had to bite his paws to keep from gasping.

"But Captain, such rabbits have been exstinct for Frith knows how long."The Owlser stated.

"I do not blame you for thinking so, young buck. I didn't believe it for a moment either. But I saw his pads with my own eyes. And if he exists then there may be more Buck-Does than we thought. We'll have far stronger kittens than before. Soon enough we won't be even needing the does anymore. Especially that plotting Primrose who's end I'll gladly see to."Vervain stated as he led on to their destination.

Hazel gasped softly at hearing this and Fiver's ears drooped down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. This is all my fault. Maybe it was best that I didn't left the old Warren after all, had I known this would come."Fiver said. Quickly the Chief Rabbit snapped out of his worried filled trance and looked at his younger brother.

"Don't say that, Fiver. None of this is your fault. Vervain is just a parasite who talks a big game. We'll save Primrose so that won't happen."Hazel stated.

"He's right lad we'll get her out and Blackavar too." Bigwig added.

Fiver glanced up at Bigwig but still remained.

'But that still won't change the problem now. I just know Vervain and maybe even Woundwort won't stop until they've found us and take me back to their warren." Fiver cried softly, tears started to weld up in his eyes as he struggled not to imagine about all the horrible things that may happen to him if that ever happened.

Bigwig frowned sadly at this and hopped over to Fiver to try and comfort him while Hazel continue to listen in on the enemy warren.

Meanwhile Vervain was still searching around with his Owlser buck and heard rustling from the side. The two Efrafa rabbits stood still and remained unmoving until the cause of the rustling came out, revealing it to be Campion and another of their Efrafa bucks. Vervain immediately calmed down and glared at the other rabbit.

"By Frith, can't you give some kind of sign that you're around? You almost scared me to death."Vervain said.

"Really? Well next time I'll do better. I only came to tell you that a fox is about and though I don't particularly care, General Woundwort stills wants you piece so be on your guard. It'll be better if we all patrol together."Campion and led the way down the path, Vervain and the other Owlser buck quickly following. Luckily they didn't know that the Down rabbits were still following them.

"Speaking of the General, why were you making up such an arguement about that Buck-Doe? One would think that you didn't want the General to know about the lad at all led alone consider the notion of mating him."Vervain said.

"Like I told you before, we have no use for runts even if they do provide stronger offspring."Campion said.

"Are you sure that your reasoning isn't for your own goals?"Vervain asked in a suspicious tone.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"Campion asked sharply.

"No use in trying to tell me otherwise, Campion. Everyone knows you're a softie on the inside. One would think that you even loved that outsider rabbit."Vervain stated. Campion then moved to block the black buck and slammed him into the ground, glaring deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you ever question my reasoning or accuse me of things you can't even comprehend, Vervain. Whether or not I suffer Woundwort's wrath, I will end you. We both know who would win in a fight."Campion said and after a moment got off Vervain and continued to hop away. Vervain brushed himself off and looked at the Owlsers staring at him.

"Well what are you staring at? Get going!"Vervain ordered and after the Owlsers went ahead he followed.

As they got into a clearing Campion heard a loud yell from above and looked up to see a large pair of wings.

"Take cover!"Campion said and the three other bucks followed him under a thick bush and from bellow the brown buck looked up to see that the wings belonged to a seagull. "That looks like the same gull who gave us trouble before."Campion said.

Vervain looked to see what Campion was talking about and frowned.

"All gulls look alike. Even if it's the same one, so what?" Vervain snorted.

Campion watched the gull fly off before he slipped out from under the bush.

"It's means every time he shows up the outsiders aren't far away." Campion explained, looking around for anything unusual.

"You think you're working together? Ha and my best friends a weasel." Vervain questioned with a laugh.

"Let's watch our step anyway." Campion growled back before he hopped off to continue the patrol, soon followed by the rest of the patrol

Once they were gone Hazel, Bigwig, and Fiver popped up out of hiding and looked at one another.

"That's not good, Campion's figured out that we're friends with Hehaar." Fiver stated.

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything. You heard Vervain, he didn't even believe him." Hazel replied and hopped out of the bushes.

"Yeah but he'll soon figure it out too." Fiver argued back.

Bigwig smirked down at Fiver and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Fiver there's nothing to worry about if they do figure it out, there's nothing they can do about it any way." Bigwig reassured Fiver.

Fiver smiled up at Bigwig and nodded in agreement before he hopped out of the bushes to join his brother and soon followed by Bigwig. But before they could get back to following the Efrafa patrol Bigwig started to smell something. Hazel and Fiver waited to see what he was smelling but soon their hears dropped when Bigwig hissed.

"There's a fox coming."

"Campion did mention that. How close is it?"Hazel asked.

"Seems like it could pop out from anywhere. And if we follow the Efrafa it could ruin our cover. We should move off someplace else."Bigwig stated and the other bucks followed him.

The further they got ahead the closer that fox seem to get. Hazel knew that they wouldn't be able to hide for much longer, especially as the woodland started to become more open.

"At this rate the fox is bound to find us. We have to find a way to confuse it and make it lose track of us."Fiver said

"I got one idea, but it may be risky."Bigwig said.

"We're already at risk so I don't see much difference. What is it?"Hazel asked.

"If we can do a little mix up and split the fox is bound to chase me since I'm the better looking meal. Then you two can hide off while I deal with him and get back to you."Bigwig explained.

As much as that idea did sound risky it was the best chance they had on confusing it and Hazel gave a nod.

"Alright, I can hear a stream nearby. Once the fox is gone we'll meet back up there, got it?" Hazel suggested and Bigwig and Fiver nodded in agreement.

They each split in different directions, never seeing that the fox had already seen them and was watching them split up. It watched Bigwig and Hazel hop off into the bushes and then watched Fiver as he ran down a small path in the woods. The fox sneered with a hungry growl before giving chase.

Fiver gasped when he heard the fox behind him and his heart sunk in fear when he saw the fox was coming after him. Bigwig heard the fox too but when he looked back and saw it wasn't after him he growled in frustration and doubled back to try and see who it did go after.

What none of the Watership Down rabbits knew was that the Efrafa patrol was down along the path that Fiver was heading down. The group of bucks stopped when Campion heard a strange sound and looked around to see which way it came from before giving his orders.

"Gordge, Vistle, that way. Vervain, with me. Stay sharp 'til we find out who's coming."Campion said as he and Vervain went off in another direction and the Owlser bucks went through the bushes and into another clearing.

The bucks stood at attendance but then turned when they heard rustling and saw Fiver rush through the foliage so fast that he skidded across the ground. Before the Owlsers could attack Fiver Bigwig came charging in and with a battle cry slammed into the two Owlser bucks, landing into a mud puddle. Another fight seemed ready to start until Bigwig heard a nearby growl and grabbed Fiver then after splashing him with mud pushed him under a bush before following. Soon enough the fox came and growled as it attacked the other bucks who screamed in agony.

"Don't look, mate."Bigwig said and covered Fiver's eyes with one paw while holding him close with the other.

At hearing the screams Campion and Vervain came back to where Gordge and Vistle were stationed and the brown buck sniffed the ground to see what could have caused their disappearance.

"A fox. It got Gordge and Vistle."Campion said and took a moment to pray for his fallen bucks before looking around further.

"What if it comes back?"Vervain asked fearfully as he looked around for tail or ear of the fox. Campion didn't answer for a while as he sniffed the ground further.

"Looks like the fox was chasing something else. Gordge and Vistle got in the way."Campion stated. Vervain gulped and without a word hopped into the bushes to hide. "True to a fault. As always."Campion said disapprovingly and looked around to see if the creature the fox was chasing was still around.

As he back further into his hiding place Vervain noticed that Fiver and Bigwig weren't too far away from him. He kept himself silent as to keep from being seen or heard and it looked as if he wasn't because the two bucks then hopped away and down another path. Vervain slowly walked over to where the two laid previously and smirked after seeing what he hoped to find was there.

"Woundwort wanted proof, I'll give him proof."Vervain whispered to himself as he gazed upon the heart shaped pad indentations from Fiver's paw prints.

Meanwhile Hazel was waiting anxiously by the stream for Fiver and Bigwig to come. What if the fox somehow got them both and they were dead? The Chief rabbit couldn't go on if that were true. It was moments like these that Hazel wished he could see things as his kid brother could. Just then some rustling came nearby and out from the bushes came Fiver and Bigwig.

"Oh thank Frith you're both alright. I was so worried."Hazel said and rushed over to hug his brother and pat Bigwig on the shoulder.

"Takes more than a fox and a couple Efrafaian Owlser to both us." Bigwig replied proudly.

"What do you mean Efrafaian Owlser, did you run into them while running from the fox?" Hazel questioned curiously.

"Yeah and they tried to stop us but…" Bigwig started to explain but Fiver skipped in, his ears down and his eyes closed in silent prayer to their fellow fallen rabbits.

"The fox got them instead of us."

Hazel looked sadly at his brother, knowing very well he never did like it when a fellow rabbit was taken, friend or foe. That was just how kind hearted Fiver was.

"Yeah well, better them then us. If they hadn't been there we wouldn't have gotten away so easily." Bigwig snorted, not seeing what the big deal was.

Fiver knew Bigwig wouldn't really ever understand since with him being Owsler he had to be tuff and ruthless when it came to the enemy. To Bigwig the lesser enemy rabbits the better.

"Well all that matters now is that we're all safe. Do you think Campion and Vervain are still in the area?" Hazel questioned Bigwig.

Bigwig shook his head.

"Not likely. If they've found that spot where that fox got the rest of their patrol they should be heading back to their warren to report the lose."

"Good. It's almost sun down so we'd better get going. We won't be able to save Blackavar and Primrose this day, I'm afraid, but at least we know now the quirks of the Efrafaian patrol that we can use to our advantage."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Won't they be a lot surprised when we snatch them right from under their noses. And the best part is that no one found out about your pads, Fiver."Bigwig said as they all hoped away.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I was worried all for nothing. It's not like Vervain could get any proof anyway."Fiver said with a smile.

Little did Fiver know that Vervain did indeed have proof, the paw prints he left before, and he was showing them to General Woundwort now.

"There you are, Sir. Proof as hard as a rock."Vervain said with a proud smile. Campion looked on in concealed worry as his Chief Rabbit sniffed the footprints and detected Fiver's scent then gave a wicked grin.

"Hmmm, yes. These are indeed genuine Buck-Doe paw prints and this is the scent of Fiver. Good work, Vervain. Campion, let all the other Efrafains know that Fiver is not to be killed when sighted but brought to me unharmed. After all, we can't have the future mother of my kittens die."Woundwort said with a low chuckle as he walked off back to the warren. Campion's lips tightened but still bowed respectfully.

"Yes, General."Campion said and looked up to the sun he viewed as his heavenly lord, praying to Frith that Fiver would be under his watchful protection.


	5. Escape from Efrafa pt.2

Outside of the burrow Bigwig was studying the boundaries and guard posts, checing for any holes in their security here. He was hopping towards the post where Primrose told him where it came up at but was stopped in his tracks by his name. The Lion head looked towards the bushes where the voice came from and Hazel popped his head out.

"Bigwig, it's me. We've found a way to escape Efrafa, if you can make it to the bridge." Hazel informed him.

Bigwig bent his head down towards the grass to make it look like he was grazing.

"Tonight, just before sun down. See the sentry on the embankment?" Bigwig whispered back, carefully explaining his part of the plan.

Hazel looked and his ears fell back in worry of the large rabbit what was posted there, wondering what Bigwig had planned for him.

"We'll be coming out of an escape tunnel up there, right behind him." The Lion head added.

Hazel didn't like that idea one bit but there wasn't much more time and they needed to get them out now. The Chief rabbit looked to his old friend.

"Good luck." He blessed the Lion head before he slipped back into the brambles to head back to the others.

Bigwig waited till he was sure his Chief was safe away and he took a mouthful of grass to make it look good, like he really had been sylflay. Once he was sure the coast was clear Bigwig turned to head back to the burrows to speak with Primrose and Blackavar again but was stopped when Vervain suddenly appeared behind him with a couple Owsler bucks.

"General Woundwort wants a word with you." Vervain stated before he laughed evilly like he had won their rivalry.

Bigwig glared and growled at the sniveling weasel lying rabbit.

"You're under arrested." The black buck added, sneered down at the new recruit.

As much as Bigwig wanted to smack that ugly grin off his face, he kept himself under control and let them take him. They took him straight to General Woundwort who waited for them in the gathering chamber.

"The gull reappears and Wither arrives to join my Owsler." Woundwort spoke out for all the hear as Wither was put on trial

"Do you deny assorting with the gull, the same gull who's formed an unnatural with Hazel and his alien warren?" Vervain questioned.

"A gull? Oh, that's quite a story Vervain. I'd say you're after revenge pure and simple."Bigwig said with a harsh glare and looked ready to attack. This naturally got Vervain nervous he turned to his Chief Rabbit.

"Sir...Sir! The prisoner is out of order!"Vervain exclaimed but Woundwort only looked on stoicly.

"You can't beat me in combat so you tear me down with lies!"Bigwig stated and growled as started after Vervain but two Owsler stood in his way however he shoved them aside which made Vervain gasp fearfully at the buck immense strength. He had little time to react when Wither pounced on him and held him down, growling almost like a dog.

"I've had a belly full of you my son!"Bigwig shouted and started to slash Vervain but Campion held his claws back.

"Don't make it worse, Wither."Campion said and struggled to hold back the strong paw.

This gave the other Owslers a chance to help grab Bigwig and hold back the fighting buck. Vervain whimpered fearfully at almost losing his life and then Woundwort leaped down from his throne and stared at Wither. He then stood at his full staggering height, completely shadowing Bigwig, and Vervain smiled when it seemed like his Chief would kill him. Bigwig however growled fearlessly and Woundwort then swiped his claws, but didn't kill Bigwig. Vervain gasped at seeing the mark on his shoulder.

"Your probationary period is over, Captain Wither. Of the shoulder mark. There is no fear in you. If your loyalty matches your courage you'll do well in Efrafa."Woundwort stated but then paused and glared at the buck. "But betray me and I'll grind your bones to dust."Woundwort stated and Wither bowed to him and the General hopped over to a shocked Vervain. "As for you, mind guard duty until further notice."And with that said Woundwort left the room.

"Well, you're one of us. Well done."Campion congratulated the buck.

Vervain however frowned haughtily and hopped away to start his guard duty, he and Bigwig sharing a passing glare.

"Thanks, Campion. Can't say I'm looking forward to a promotion though."Bigwig stated truthfully and the two went their separate ways and Bigwig set off to get Primrose and Blackavar to start the breakout.

Above ground Vervain hopped up to a guard that was starting to tire from his all day guard duty. But he wasn't tired enough to not noticed the Captain of Owlser heading his way and quickly made himself more alert. Vervain stopped behind him which made him very nervous but didn't let himself show it.

"You…are relieved." Vervain informed distastefully.

The guard did not hesitate and turned to hop away to leave but Vervain stopped him before he could get too far away by grabbing the scruff of his neck.

"Any sign of the gull?" The black buck questioned, searching the skies for the nauseates.

"No sir." The Owsler guard answered.

Satisfied with the answer Vervain released him. The captain glanced around for anything suspicious before he went hopping off to check the rest of the area.

From the bushes just behind where Vervain was just at Hazel peeked out to see what was happening, watching Vervain and the now relieved sentry hop away from the guard post where the escape tunnel was located.

"Bigwig should be making his break soon." Hazel reminded Fiver, Hawkbit, and Kahaar who all sat in wait with him.

Back underground Blackavar and Primrose where waiting for Bigwig to come back. Blackavar was just starting to lose hope before Primrose hopped over to him and placed her paw over his. Looking him kindly in the eye and giving him hope again. The dark brown buck put all his trust in the amazing doe who he truly saw as the big sister he never had. They smiled back at each other before they suddenly heard a noise at the entrance of their burrow but then sighed in relief when they saw it was only Bigwig.

"Let's go, it's time." Bigwig whispered, hopping into the burrow with them. The large buck checked behind him to be sure he hadn't been fallowed or no one was listening in on them. Seeing no threat he looked back at the two.

"Stay close and once we get into the open run like El-ahrairah." Bigwig instructed before he went to the escape tunnel and knocked away the roots that blocked the entrance way and begun to lead them to freedom.

Up the embankment Vervain was returning to the guard post to continue his guard duty but his full attention was to the skies.

"I know you're out there gull. I'm waiting…" Vervain snarled as he continued on his way, not watching where he was going before it was too late.

The buck cried out when his front paws didn't meet ground and before he knew it he was falling, landing inside of a deep hole. He grunted in pain form the painful fall and opened his eyes to see where he had fallen. His vision was a blur for a couple seconds until it cleared and once it did he gasped at what he saw. There in front of him was the newly appointed Captain Bigwig escorting a couple escapees through a freshly dug tunnel which he so happen to fall into.

"Escape! Call out the Owsler! Escape!"Vervain shouted and Bigwig turned back to the other rabbits.

"Back! Hurry!"Bigwig said to them and turned back and just before Vervain could grab him he kicked him into the wall of the tunnel which caused the rock and dirt to pile on the black buck. "Don't stop for anything!"Bigwig shouted to the two rabbits and they ran off with great speed.

"Escape! Owsler! Help!"Vervain called out as he dug himself from the dirt and chased after the trio out into the open amongst all of the burrows. "Stop them! Guards!"Vervain called out again.

Just as Bigwig had told them to do Primrose and Blackavar did indeed run like El-ahrairah as they raced to get to the opening of the warren. When they made it to the main room Bigwig saw the two strong Owslers there standing guard and ready to fight. Soon Campion came out of another burrow and gasped at seeing Wither, Primrose and Blackavar there. Soon Woundwort came in and looked upon the sight in great shock. Bigwig looked between the enemy rabbits and charged at the guard Owslers and with as much strength as he could muster tackled them out of the way and into a pile.

"This way!"Bigwig called out and led the way to the up top part of Efrafa with Woundwort right behind them. As soon as they got up top Bigwig searched around for any sign of his friends.

"Bigwig!"Hazel called out, gesturing to the lion head rabbit and Bigwig smiled in relief that Hazel appeared.

"Now! This way lads!"Bigwig shouted and the trio seemed to be home free until suddenly Captain Holly blocked the way.

"Stop! I can't allow you and Blackavar to leave, Primrose."Holly said.

"Captain Holly, please don't try to stop us. We can't stay here anymore. It's too terrible being here and we..."But Blackavar was cut off when the old buck raised his paw.

"I was going to say that I can't let either of you leave without me."Captain Holly stated.

"What? But why would you leave? I thought you were loyal to Woundwort."Primrose said in honest surprise.

"True, but even I have my limits. Woundwort has changed greatly from the buck I used to know. The buck who I used to train and care for. Everyone has changed. I hope to change that one day and make them all see the light, but to do that I need to come with you all. Please."Captain Holly pleaded.

Everyone was silent for a while until Fiver decided to come out and stood by the old rabbit.

"I say we should let him come. Holly can't stay here anymore than Primrose and Blackavar can. And enemy or friend, rabbits stick together."Fiver said. Everyone looked at each other before Bigwig nodded in agreement.

"Fiver's right. Let's bring the bloke along."Bigwig said.

"It wouldn't be the same without Captain Holly anyway."Blackavar said with a smile to which Primrose nodded in agreement with a smile of her own. Hazel couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright. Captain Holly, welcome to the group. I'm Hazel."The Chief Rabbit said.

"Thank you, Hazel. I truly appreciate this."Holly said.

"Come on Blackavar, let's help him along."Primrose said and the two rabbits carried the old Owsler. Bigwig hopped over to Fiver and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was real noble of you, love. You're a great rabbit."Bigwig said with a smile and Fiver smiled back.

"I learned from the best."Fiver said with a smile and the two started to lean in to rub their noses together.

Just then however Woundwort, Campion and Vervain came up. When Fiver and Woundwort met eyes the runt gasped in shock while the Efrafa Chief smirked. Campion looked slightly worried for Fiver while Vervain shared his Chief's smirk.

"Well, well. What have we here? I lost three rabbits and found another worth a million. Forget about the others! Get the Buck-Doe!"Woundwort exclaimed and all the Efrafa rabbits started after them.

Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver wasted no time in running away with the others while Kahaar took to the sky and everyone passed by the fox skull that almost seemed to mock Woundwort for the invaders that so easily got in.

Every rabbit ran for their lives as the Efrafa rabbits chased after them. Hazel and Bigwig kept Fiver close to them as they ran, not wanting to risk him slowing down or tripping. The Down rabbits used cunning and fast speed to try and through their procurers off their tail by zigzagging around trees, running through bramble bushes, and even running though puddles of mud to mask their scent but nothing seemed to work. Woundwort and his Owsler were too determined to catch them to let them get away so easy

"They're still after us, don't stop, keep running." Hazel shouted to his fellow Down rabbits.

General Woundwort snarled in rage when he noticed that from their long run, he and his Owsler were slowing down while Hazel and his outsiders continued to run faster.

"Don't let them escape. I want that Buck-Doe." Woundwort snarled to his Owsler, demanding them to run fast and do his bidding.

This fueled Fiver's fear and made him run faster but fueled Bigwigs and Hazel's rage and protective nature to keep Fiver safe from them. When the two bucks thought that they may have to stop and fight in order to get the others to safety they finally broke through the tree line and could now see the stone bridge. It was now a free run for the boat with Hazel no leading the way.

When the General and his Owsler reached the tree line he saw the two guards posted on the bridge, completely oblivious to what was heading their way since their backs were towards the trees. Woundwort snarled and burst from the woods as he bellowed.

"Stop them."

Hearing their chief's voice the two bucks whipped around and now saw the intruders running their way. They got ready to fight and stop the outsider before they could escape but a sharp cry from the sky caught their attention, their hearts sinking in fear. Kahaar cried out again as he dived at the two guards, knocking them back and distracting them long enough for his bunny friends to get passed and under the bridge.

When Blackberry saw her friends along with Primrose and Blackavar she quickly went to work on the rope tied to the boat. Meanwhile up top, the guards reported to their Chief.

"The outsiders didn't make it past here, Sir."One Owsler said. Woundwort looked to the left and right to see if there were any openings and smirked when he saw none.

"They're trapped. Bring them to me! Especially Fiver."Woundwort said with a smirk and the bucks left to do their General's bidding.

Primrose and Blackavar helped Captain Holly onto the boat while Hawkbit hastily climbed on as well. Fiver however was reluctant to get on board.

"Go Fiver, we can't risk you getting caught."Bigwig said.

"I'm not leaving either of you behind."Fiver stated.

"You may not have a choice Fiver. If anything happens to us, you're in charge of Watership Down. Now get on the boat."Hazel said to his little brother.

Fiver was saddened by this but nodded and got on board. The Chief rabbit then looked around the corner of the bridge and saw Campion and Vervain looking around. "Any time, Blackberry."Hazel said to her and the gray doe chomped harder on the rope while Fiver looked on in worry.

To keep the Efrafains distracted Hazel and Bigwig came out and stood ready to fight. Campion, Vervain and two other Owslers stood as well and stared down their enemies.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way."Campion said with true remorse clear in his voice. Vervain looked at his peer in shock before turning to Bigwig and Hazel with a glare.

"Kill them!"Vervain ordered the Owslers.

Luckily Blackberry managed to bite through the whole rope and it cut from the boat just in time.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Now!"Fiver called out and the two bucks rushed to catch up with the boat. Campion and Vervain followed them but stopped when they saw the rabbits leave on the boat.

"They're getting away on the river!"Campion called out.

Hazel and Bigwig ran down the grass and both took great leaps to make it onto the boat and Woundwort couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Hazel caught Bigwig as he landed rather harshly and Fiver helped the buck on his feet. A shout from above ruined the moment though and the rabbits looked up to see Woundwort leap from the bridge and come at them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the evil Chief came closer but he didn't quite stick the landing and fell in the water, splashing everyone. Fiver leaned a bit forward to see what happened to Woundwort and gasped when the buck brought himself up and tried to grab at Fiver but Hazel and Primrose pulled him back and stood protectively in front of him. Bigwig then slid down to Woundwort and held up his back paws.

"We're all full up, Woundwort. Get your own boat!"Bigwig exclaimed and slammed his feet into Woundwort and everyone watched as he splashed around.

"By Frith, that was close. I can't believe we actually did it."Hawkbit said.

"You're telling me. Are you alright, Captain Holly?"Blackavar asked.

"Yes, I'm fine young buck."The old rabbit said with a smile.

"And are you okay, Fiver?"Hazel asked.

"Slightly shaken, but none the worse for wear. You should ask Bigwig how he's doing. He went through the most trouble. And we have a lot to them for."Fiver said and snuggled up to his suitor's side, making the normally hardened buck look very shy.

"Aw, it was nothin', just doing my job and all."Bigwig said modestly. Everyone smiled at the scene and when he looked at Bigwig's scratch, seeing it was then Hazel realized something.

"Say, Bigwig, how didn't Woundwort's claws flake off the paint from your body?"Hazel asked. Bigwig realized this too and looked at his left arm.

"Hmm. I can't really say why, Hazel. I guess it dried in."Bigwig said and just then Kahaar came down.

"Glad you all are the safe and sound. And there is something I need to tell you concerning your paint job, grumpy bunny. It seems that Hana and I made a slight mix up."Kahaar said nervously.

"What sort of mix up?"Bigwig asked slowly but looked ready to shout.

"Heh, well it seems that we were supposed to mix blueberries and raspberries for paint. Not blueberries and blackberries. And doing so causes this paint to last a bit longer."Kahaar explained.

"How much longer?"Bigwig asked again, this time sounding as angry as he looked.

"Oh about five days or whole week. Nice seeing you all again. So long!"Kahaar exclaimed and immediately flew off before Bigwig could get him and everyone laughed as the buck shouted at the bird.


	6. The Easy Life pt.1

After managing to dock their boat the Down rabbits safely made it to their warren and Hazel stood before Primrose, Blackavar and Captain Holly to gesture to their great land.

"Here we are, everyone. Welcome to Watership Down."Hazel said with a proud smile.

"It's beautiful, Hazel. I never thought I'd see a full tree again. And the grass here feels so...different."Primrose said as she looked around but made sure to help Captain Holly keep a steady pace.

"Yes. It's really amazing. I can see myself getting used to living here. Oh, watch your step, Captain Holly."Blackavar said as he helped the old buck move from a rock.

"Here, I'll help. You two have done enough for today."Fiver said and went over to help Captain Holly along to the tree.

"Thank you, young buck. I never would have thought that more kindness existed in this...wait, your paws..."Holly trailed off as he took notice of the heart shaped paw pads Fiver had. The young runt's ears went back in embarrassment and he pulled them back.

"Yes, I know. You see I'm actually a Buck-Doe."Fiver explained which made Primrose and Blackavar gasp.

"Then it is true. Woundwort made an announcement about Fiver being a Buck-Doe but since Vervain's never told the truth in a day of his life and Campion never said anything we weren't sure who to believe."Blackavar said.

"Yes, but that's not how I recognize these paws. There's someone else with paws like these."Holly said.

Fiver and Hazel gasped in surprise at this, looking down at Fiver's paws and then back at Captain Holly.

"Are you sure Captain Holly?" Hazel questioned.

The elder buck nodded and glanced towards the setting sun's path.

"Yes, I am sure of it. He lives in a big warren that lies within the path of the setting sun. He's a friend and I took him and another there to keep them safe when I realize Woundwort was starting to change for the worst. I didn't want them to live out the rest of their lives under a tyrants rule. I even made them both a promise to go back for them when it was safe again." Holly explained.

"So that's why you disappeared for so long one day. You were helping someone escape." Primrose spoke up.

Holly nodded and bowed his head in sadness at the memories of all that has happened to Efrafa.

"But then you took that weasel bite after that."Blackavar pointed out.

"Yes. Now I'll die knowing that I wasn't able to keep my promise. I can barely go a mile without this leg acting up."Holly said with a sad frown.

"Well, what if we completed your promise for you?"Hazel asked.

"What?"Captain Holly asked in surprise.

"We'll go to the Warren you left your friends at and bring them to the Down. And if there really is a Buck-Doe like Fiver there then I'm sure that he'll be happy knowing that he's not the only of his species around."Hazel explained.

"You would do that for me?"Holly asked.

"Of course. And since you helped raise Primrose and Blackavar to keep them from straying down Woundwort's path, it's the least we can do."Hazel said with a smile.

"Yes. Just tell us where to go."Fiver said. Captain Holly looked at all of the other rabbits and started to cry happy tears.

"I never thought I'd meet creatures with such good hearts. Thank you all."Holly said as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't be crying tears now, old rabbit! Tell Kahaar where this other Buck-Doe be living and Kahaar will find warren."The gull said.

"Yes and lucky for him I got him out just in time." The retired Captain of Owsler added.

Captain Holly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat to get his emotions back under order.

"Right, just follow the path of the setting sun, it'll lie on the far side of the woods. You can't miss it, their warrens practically out in the open." Holly explained.

Kahaar nodded in understand.

"Ok, Kahaar go now, find other bunnies warren." Kahaar replied before he let out cry as he took to the air, following Holly's directions.

The Down rabbits watched him fly away and until they couldn't see him no longer Hazel looked at Captain Holly.

"Mind telling us more about this warren Kahaar's searching for?"

"Not at all. You'll be surprised you'll never meet a more healthier bunch, they eat like its Frith's feast every day." Holly replied with a smile.

"Should we be worried about any kind of hostility?"Bigwig asked.

"To be quite honest I'm not so sure. It's been so long since I've been to that warren I'm not sure what the Owsler and Chief rabbit are like anymore."Holly said honestly.

"Well it sounds like we'll be going in and meet quite a few surprises. By the way, what is the name of this Buck-Doe anyway?"Hazel asked.

"Silverweed. He's a very sweet young fellow. You'd think his fur was from the stars itself it's so shiny. You'll know who he is when you see him."Holly said.

"Alright then. Fiver, when we get there you're to make contact with Silverweed and show him your paws. Maybe if he sees that you're like him he'll be less likely to attack us or give away our position."Hazel said.

"Right, Hazel."Fiver said with a nod.

"Hazel and Fiver, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to accompany you in this adventure."Holly said.

"Are you sure, Captain Holly?"Fiver asked.

"Yes. I may not be able to go in like the dashing buck I once was but I can at least manage as a look out."Holly stated.

"Then I'd better go and make sure you don't trip on your leg, Captain."Blackavar said.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Blackavar?"Primrose asked.

"I sure am. I didn't do much in Efrafa so I owe this to the Captain."Blackavar said.

"Then while we're gone you'll stay with everyone else, Bigwig."Hazel said.

Bigwig hummed at the idea but didn't argue.

"If you think that's best Hazel." The lion head stated.

"I do Bigwig, you're the only one here that can help fight off any trouble that might show up while we're gone." Hazel explained which made the buck smirked and puff out his chest proudly.

"Well since you put it that way."

Fiver chuckled, hopping over to Bigwig and nuzzled his head into his mane.

"Don't let it go to your head Bigwig or we'll all start calling you Bighead from now on." Fiver joked, making every other rabbit laugh.

Bigwig chuckled along with them before he nudged Fiver.

"Alright you joker, of you get before you pop your ears off." Bigwig playfully threatened.

Fiver giggled but hopped over to wait with the others when suddenly Kahaar called out as he came flying back. Everyone looked up and watched the gull come gliding down until he landed on the grass in front of Hazel.

"Kahaar found other bunny warren, many rabbits there." Kahaar informed.

"Good work Kahaar, do you think you can lead us there?" Hazel asked.

The gull nodded before he flew back up into the air to wait for his bunny friends to follow.

Hazel, Fiver, Holly and Blackavar followed Kahaar closely from below but made sure not to go too fast for Holly's sake. As they travelled further down the path Holly began to notice some similarities and took a stop to double check things.

"Yes, this is starting to look familiar. The warren should be on the far side of the woods once we pass this next line of trees."Holly said.

"Right then. By the way, Holly, who is this other friend you left at this warren?"Hazel asked.

"His name is Pimpernel. It's been quite a while since I've seen him last after barely escaping the old warren. But since it's so bountiful with food and shelter I'm sure that he's fine."Holly said.

"I only hope that the Chief Rabbit and Owsler aren't hostile."Blackavar said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, Blackavar. But even still, are you getting any visions yet Fiver?"Hazel asked and turned to his young brother.

"Not so much a vision as I have a slight feeling that something may happen that we don't expect. I can't tell if it's good or bad though."Fiver explained.

"Well we'll find out as time progresses, I suppose."

"Yes. But I wonder if they've changed from before."Holly commented aloud.

"What do you mean, Captain Holly?"Blackavar asked.

"Well you see, the last time I went to this warren there was a buck called Cowslip that looked to be in charge. But he and the others all seemed...a bit off in some way."The old Owsler explained.

"As if they were lost?"Fiver asked.

"In a way, yes. How did you know?"Holly asked.

"Fiver isn't just a Buck-Doe, Holly. He's also a Seer."Hazel explained.

"Really? Heh. And here I thought I had the only one like that..."Holly trailed off lowly but Fiver heard him.

"What?"The young runt asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Fiver. Come on, let's not keep your gull friend waiting."Holly said and led the way on with Hazel and Blackavar close behind.

As he trailed behind though, Fiver wouldn't help but wonder what Holly meant by what he said before.

Just a short travel longer and they finally reached the other side of the tree line and sure enough as Captain Holly said there in the middle of a clearing was the warren. Holly smiled as he recognized the area.

"Yep, this is the place."

Kahaar flew down to greet his friends as they remained hidden in the bramble thicket. Hazel saw him coming and waved him off.

"Thank you Kahaar, you can go back to Watership Down now if you want." Hazel stated to their bird friend.

Kahaar called in understanding before he flew back up above the tree lines to head back, knowing his friends could take care of themselves now.

Hazel and Blackavar looked towards the burrow's entrance as spotted two rabbits munching on a couple of carrots next to it.

"Huh, not afraid of being seen are they." Blackavar pointed out in disbelieve, with all enemies they had.

Hazel nodded in agreement before looking at the burrow entrance.

"And look at the burrows, you can get a horse through there." Hazel pointed out, not liking one bit of how open and dangerously exposed it was.

Holly looked and didn't like the changes to the burrow and how exposed they let themselves be.

"A lot must have really changed since my last visit. Everything was being run like any other warren. But all well, the two sitting over there are Cowslip and Strawberry, the big once Cowslip. They said they'd take care of Pimpernel and Silverweed." Holly answered, shocked and a bit worried by the big changes.

Suddenly Fiver cringed and started to tremble all over, like he had ice cold water run down his back.

"I…I don't think I like this place." Fiver stated, informing all his friends of the hidden danger that lurked in the shadows but remained unseen and unheard.

"I'm inclined to agree with Fiver. For a warren to be so out in the open like this can't be good."Blackavar said in agreement and looked around in worry.

"I agree with you on that Blackavar, but we can't turn back now after coming all this way."Holly said in a determined tone.

Just then a drop of water landed on Hazel's nose and soon enough more pelts of rain came along.

"Holly's right, plus staying in the rain won't do us much good. Let's see if they'll invite us in."Hazel said and the group hopped over to Cowslip and Strawberry.

"Welcome, welcome. Greetings all, it's so nice of you to call."Cowslip and Strawberry sang in unison and danced around the other rabbits.

"What's wrong with them?"Hazel asked Holly in a hushed tone.

"It's a thing they do when they meet."Holly whispered back. Finally when Cowslip and Strawberry finished dancing Holly spoke. "We've come for Pimpernel and to see Silverweed."The Owsler stated.

"Come inside, out of the rain, soft and sweet though it may be."Cowslip said and after sharing a confused look the rabbits hopped inside.

"This is some warren you have here."Blackavar said.

"We like it. Somewhere to rest one's weary head."Cowslip said. Just then Fiver stopped midway through the entrance and sniffed around.

"There's a winter in this place. A cold that never ends. Can you smell it, Hazel?"Fiver asked worriedly. Hazel took a few deep whiffs in the air before answering.

"It smells fine to me. Don't worry Fiver, you're just tired. Things will look better in the morning."Hazel assured and hopped ahead with Fiver at his side.

"I don't know, Hazel. Dawn seems like a long way away."Fiver said in worry.

As they came in through the warren the Down rabbits all looked around to see the several many bucks and does there.

"Goodness, you have quite a large group."Blackavar said.

"Yes, and a very healthy group by the smell of it."Hazel added.

"Many comes first to rest then many stay because they like it here."Cowslip said. Fiver looked closely at every rabbit but didn't see one with starry silver fur as Silverweed was supposed to have.

"Captain Holly, I don't see any buck with silver fur around here."Fiver said.

"Ah yes, where are Silverweed and Pimpernel? I was hoping to meet with them and possibly, if you don't mind Cowslip, bring them back to the new warren I'm a part of."Holly explained.

"Silverweed I'm afraid isn't among one of the healthy rabbits here. He is in the deeper burrows to rest away his sickness. As for Pimpernel he is at his side. They'll make themselves available tomorrow."Cowslip said. Fiver noticed that Holly's ears drooped very low in sadness at hearing this but he otherwise nodded in sadness.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll just have to wait."Holly said. Deciding to help lift the mood Strawberry spoke.

"Now that that's cleared up, would you care to see the rest of the warren?"Strawberry asked to Hazel and gave a bow.

"Well yes I'd be uh, delighted."Hazel said and gave a bow as well. He shrugged his shoulders to the confused looking Blackavar and hopped away with Strawberry.

Fiver meanwhile looked around in worry, backed up against the wall. Something just wasn't right. However the young runt couldn't quite put his paw on it yet.

"So, just how did Silverweed get sick? Will Pimpernel be with him all day?"Blackavar asked.

"The roots, you see. They intertwine like ivy to hold the ceiling high."Cowslip explained rather than answered.

"Oh. Uh, yes. That's an interesting little fact."Blackavar said in an awkward tone.

Cowslip then turned his attention to Fiver who caught his gaze. The deep searching look and sinister grin the larger buck had made Fiver very uncomfortable and caused him to dig his paws into the ground to better hide his heart shaped pads. Just because Silverweed was a Buck-Doe like him doesn't mean that Cowslip or anyone else here still wouldn't take advantage of such a thing. After noticing the cream colored buck stare at Fiver Holly acted casual as he moved into Cowslip's view so that he wouldn't stare at the runt and make him even more uncomfortable.

"So if it isn't a bother, Cowslip, would you mind sharing some of your bounty with us?"Holly asked. Cowslip's look changed from predatorily to normal as he stood up with a smile.

"No bother at all. Follow me and prepare for a feast like no other."Cowslip said and led the way to another part of the warren. While Blackavar followed after him Holly stayed behind to check on Fiver.

"You alright, lad?"Holly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Captain Holly, but you were right about Cowslip and the others being off. They look and smell healthy, there's no denying that. But at the same time I can't seem to feel true life from them in some way."Fiver stated.

"Indeed. And I can't help but get an odd feel about the story of Silverweed being sick, especially when Cowslip didn't answer Blackavar's question."Holly said.

"Perhaps later tonight as everyone sleeps I could explore some of the deeper burrows and ask Pimpernel myself how Silverweed is doing. Maybe he'll even come to see us."Fiver suggested.

Holly smiled at the generous offer but leaned down and placed his paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"Thank you Fiver, I'd very much appreciate that but do be careful, remember that this warrens changed since my last visit so be on alert." Holly cautioned the young buck.

Fiver nodded before Cowslip came back with Blackavar, carrying large bundles of flayra with them. Blackavar put his own down first and smirked at the chief rabbit.

"You've the good idea on keeping plenty of flayra on hand but…" Blackavar started to say to Cowslip.

Cowslip placed his bundle down and faced him.

"Yes?" Cowslip hummed, almost frightening like a hungry fox asking a rabbit if he had any last words before he killed him which made the dark brown rabbit shiver at the tone but shock it off.

"Um how…how did you get it all down here and where did it all come from? I mean there so much of it and none of its even starting to show a single sign of rotting or withering up. Its like it was all picked fresh today." Blackavar questioned curiously.

Cowslip hummed in thought before chuckling softly before replying.

"Tomorrow, you'll see, tomorrow."

And before Blackavar could question it any further Cowslip hopped away, not without giving Fiver another glance before he disappeared down one of the deep burrows. Fiver watched him go curiously, wondering where he was going to.

Holly was thinking the same thing as Fiver, watching after the strange buck until he disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. He then decided to get his mind off his worries for now and worry getting getting everyone fed.

"Come on Fiver, come get some food…you're going to need your strength." Holly ordered softly.

Fiver hopped over but couldn't take his eyes off the burrow Cowslip had slipped off into.

"Something's strange about that burrow, it smells like…Efrafa." Fiver whispered to Holly.

Holly's heart sunk and he leaned down closer to the young buck.

"What do you mean lad, there aren't any Efrafa rabbits here…" Holly started to reassure him but Fiver shook his head.

"No, not Efrafa rabbits, like the burrows. They all smelt...musty and hallow…lifeless, lifeless and cold." Fiver explained which really caught Holly's attention.

"Well that doesn't sound good, you best check that burrow out first when the time comes lad." Holly suggested.

Fiver nodded in understanding and ate the bundles of food though made sure to keep an eye out.

Later that night every one of the native rabbits started to go to sleep either in their own burrows or nuzzled closely to each other in the larger rooms. After Hazel was done with the tour Strawberry gave him he had his dinner then went to sleep. Once he was sure no one was awake Fiver got up and started to explore the warren. He made sure to go down the burrow he saw Cowslip travel down to. The young runt hopped quietly down the burrow and he started to hear a voice, one that he wasn't familiar with before. And the more Fiver traveled down the path the louder the voice became to his ears.

Soon enough the young runt was faced with the entrance to a burrow and peeked around the corner to see Cowslip lounging with a pile of food by him while staring at a thin, silver furred, young looking buck who was speaking. Once he saw the buck turn one of paws face up Fiver got a good look at the pads. They were heart shaped, which meant that was Silverweed.

"Frith lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him. I am here, Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass. O take me with you, dropping behind the woods. Far away, to the heart of light, the silence. For I am ready to give you my breath, my life. The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit."Silverweed spoke in a beautiful voice and Cowslip clapped.

"Wonderful, Silverweed. Recite more of your poetry for me."Cowslip said with glee. The young Buck-Doe sighed tiredly and his ears drooped to show the length of his exhaustion.

"Oh Cowslip, I'm truly tired. That is the tenth poem I recited for you today. May I please take a break and eat?"Silverweed asked. The jovial expression Cowslip had quickly changed to a predatorily one, the same look he gave Fiver earlier, and he stalked towards Silverweed.

"Now Silverweed, you know that you are to recite to me twelve poems a day. As the greatest poet of the warren the words from your beautiful voice are mine to hear."Cowslip said in a lustful tone and cornered Silverweed and pressed his paw hard into Silverweed's arm, making his fur scrape into the sharp rock.

"Ouch! Please, Cowslip, I promise to recite more poetry for you but I must eat a little first. Just a quick meal. Please?"Silverweed asked in a begging tone and looked into the eyes of his Chief Rabbit. For a while Cowslip merely stared at Silverweed but when he heard the sound of paws hopping away from the entrance of the deep burrow and caught Fiver's scent he smirked.

So, the littlest new comer was a spy? Such a shame. He had hoped to keep him like Silverweed for his pretty voice. But he'll deal with him later. Now he had to send Silverweed away to work on a plan.

"Very well, Silverweed. You may eat. But don't keep me waiting."Cowslip said and lewdly licked Silverweed's ear and though he fringed from the unwanted touch Silverweed didn't say anything. When the bigger buck moved Silverweed quickly hopped out of the burrow.

Fiver hid behind a pile of rocks so that Silverweed wouldn't see him then once he was sure Cowslip didn't come up he went back to a little corner he slept in not too far from the other Down rabbits. The young runt couldn't help but think back to how Cowslip hurt Silverweed. Poor thing, kept in the deep burrows for the entertainment of a perverted and serial buck. And it only proved that he was lying about Silverweed being sick? And where was Pimpernel? Fiver went to sleep asking himself these questions and the dawn felt further away than it did before.


	7. The Easy Life pt.2

Frith rose in the morning sky and shined down on the warren Hazel, Fiver, Blackavar, and Holly spent the night in. The day was still early and the Down rabbits were all still fast asleep until a very loud bang rang out above and echoed through the burrow, waking them. Holly sniffed the air when he caught a new scent and growled.

"There's a fox up above and a man." He alerted his friends.

Cowslip was hopping out of the deep burrows when he over hear the commotion and his guests become concerned.

"Not to worry friends. The man just killed a fox for us. He's gone now, we're quiet safe." The cream colored rabbit reassured them before hopping away.

Hazel sat up and looked at Holly.

"Why would man want to protect us? I thought he hated us?" Hazel questioned.

Holly shrugged, just as confused as they were.

"I don't know but for now I'm not complaining. I don't think I would have made it two hops if that fox came down here."

"Yes, but let's not let our guard down. That man might still be around when we go up." Hazel warned.

They all nodded to one another, promising to have each other's backs when it came time to go sylflay. Holly glanced over at Fiver and could see he looked to be in deep thought. Silently the old buck hopped over to sit beside Fiver and placed his paw on his shoulder to gain the lads attention.

"You alright lad?" Holly questioned softly.

Fiver glanced around some before he shook his head.

"I'm fine Holly but when I went exploring last night I found…" Fiver was cut off by Cowslip he suddenly decided to join them.

"Good morning friends, care to accompany us to go gather flayra?" He offered.

Holly smiled at the offer and nodded.

"That sounds lovely Cowslip, don't mind if I do." Holly replied with a friendly smirk.

"Splendid." Cowslip cheered mildly and then started to lead the way back to the entrance.

Holly got to his feet to follow but stopped and looked back at Fiver who remained sitting, not really wanting to anywhere with that lying rabbit.

"Come on lad, you can tell me along the way."

Fiver reluctantly nodded and went out with the other rabbits to gather the flayra. Once they were outside Fiver went off to one side on his own while the other rabbits were around in a group. Just then the young runt got an awful sense of dread as he felt a shadow loom over him and when he felt a paw grab his tail he turned around and gasped at seeing Cowslip.

"Oh, I'm sorry my young friend. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you would help me with a little special herb gathering of mine that I planned."Cowslip said.

"What sort of herb gathering?"Fiver asked slowly and backed away from the cream colored rabbit.

"Well as I've told you before, Silverweed isn't doing well and Pimpernel has been by his side tending to him. But now it seems that Pimpernel has gotten sick as well. I'm trying to get some special herbs for them both to eat to cure their illness but I'm embarrassed to say that there are some places I can't reach with my large figure."Cowslip said with a chuckle. Fiver looked at him oddly but decided to give the Chief Rabbit the benefit of the doubt. After all he didn't see Pimpernel and didn't know if he was sick or not.

"So you want me to go and look around for the herb?"Fiver asked.

"Yes. You may have to go into the deeper areas now and then to check for it. Could you please be a dear and do that for me?"Cowslip asked kindly.

"Well...okay, I'll help Cowslip. What does the herb look like?"Fiver asked. At this Cowslip gave a slight grin and petted Fiver's head.

"Don't worry, Fiver. You'll know what it looks like when you see it. Off with you now."Cowslip said and gently shooed the young runt off before sighing as he watched him leave.

Such a shame to silence a pretty little thing with a matching pretty voice. Later on Cowslip went off to gather the flayra with Hazel, Strawberry and Blackavar. During this Strawberry struck up a conversation with the dark brown buck.

"What's it like where you live?"Strawberry asked.

"It's nice, but it isn't like your home."Blackavar said. Strawberry looked around the area, as if to mentally compare this warren to theirs, then looked at Blackavar with a slight smile.

"Then you're lucky."Strawberry replied. Blackavar couldn't help but wonder why the young buck said that though he decided to leave it alone.

"Where's it all come from, Cowslip?"Hazel asked.

"Man leaves it for us."Cowslip answered and gently stroked a turnip.

"Really? Why would man..."But Hazel was cut off by the cream colored rabbit.

"After you've been with us for a while, you'll forget all about the hard times. Life is easy here."Cowslip said.

"I don't think we're staying here that long once we find Pimpernel and Silverweed."Hazel said with a nervous smile then backed up when Cowslip came up to close to him with a wide smile.

"Long, short, one never knows."Cowslip said and then left, Hazel looking at him oddly.

It soon became the late morning and Hazel began to look around for Fiver, calling out to him but got no answer. He then asked Blackavar to help but he wasn't getting any luck either.

"I looked around every spot in the warren and haven't been able to get but a passing scent of Fiver. I asked others if they've seen him but they said no."Blackavar said.

"I can't believe Fiver just went off like that. It isn't like him."Hazel said in a worried tone. Just then Holly came up in a rush.

"I've looked everywhere for Pimpernel. Not a sniff of him. And nobody will tell me where he's gone to."Holly said with great worry.

"That is strange. Cowslip won't answer my questions either."Hazel said.

"Now we have to find Pimpernel, Silverweed and Fiver."Blackavar said.

"You won't have to find me."Said a young voice and the bucks turned to see Silverweed.

"Oh, Silverweed! I'm so glad to see you at last."Holly said with great happiness and hugged the young buck who gladly hugged him back.

"You're looking very well, Silverweed. That sickness Cowslip said you had must have been awful."Hazel said but surprisingly Silverweed scoffed.

"Sickness indeed. I've never been sick a day during this season. That dog of a rabbit lied to you. I've been hidden away in the deep burrows. But that's not important right now. Where is Fiver?"Silverweed asked as he looked around.

"How do you know about Fiver?"Blackavar asked.

"Cowslip told me about him. Look, we haven't much time. We need to find Fiver before..."Silverweed was cut off by the sound of a creak and a loud scream that sounded a lot like Fiver.

Everyone gasped and followed the direction of the scream and carefully leaped into a bush of thorny vines. Hazel gasped at the awful sight that he saw when they got into the opening. It was Fiver on the ground with a wire snare wrapped around his neck.

"Hazel...H-help me."Fiver pleaded.

Fiver wiggled around helplessly as he struggled to get free but the snare just continued to get tighter and tighter around his neck, cutting off his air.

"Help…help me." Fiver cried, so scared and fearing for his life right now.

"Fiver you have to stop struggling, it only makes it worse." Silverweed shouted and hopped up to Fiver's side to try and calm him down while the others worked on how to help.

Hazel looked the trap that Fiver was caught in and saw the wire. He bit down on it and tried to bite threw it but it was no use.

"I can't bite through. Holly, run to the warren, bring back everyone you can find." Hazel ordered.

The old grey buck nodded as he was commanded and hopped off as fast as he could.

Silverweed looked up at Hazel, his eyes sad.

"They won't come, Hazel." He stated which his words were too soft for Hazel to hear through the panic.

Fiver started to panic again and started to struggle again.

"Hazel please help me." Fiver shouted before coughing in pain as the loop tightened even more.

"Fiver, you need to remain calm, you're in a snare. Hold on." Hazel explained to Fiver, hoping with him talking to his little brother will help keep him calm till they figured out what to do.

Hazel looked back down at the snare and saw Blackavar trying to bit the wire.

"Blackavar, that's no good."

Blackavar let the wire go and let Hazel continue to look the snare over until he found it.

"The pegs stuck in the ground, like a carrot. Yes that's its we have to dig out the peg, hold on Fiver." Hazel shouted as he and Blackavar got to work on digging up the dirt from around the peg.

Silverweed worried for Fiver as he tried to keep him from struggling again.

"It's going to be alright Fiver, they getting you out." The silver buck whispered softly to Fiver.

Fiver whimpered and cried as he prayed to the Great Lord Frith to please not let him die like this and to not let the Black Rabbit take him.

Holly ran to the burrow where he saw Cowslip, Strawberry, and group of other rabbits hopping back inside, carrying a couple carrots in their mouths.

"Fiver's caught in a shining wire, we need help. Quick this way." Holly quickly informed and then shot back towards the thicket but then realized he wasn't being fallowed.

The group just continued to hop inside like they didn't hear him or just didn't care.

"Didn't you hear me, Fiver's caught!' Holly shouted louder, running back to them.

Cowslip put his carrot down and started to shout.

"There is no Fiver, there never was and now he's gone." He chanted, bobbing his head up and down like in a trance.

Holly couldn't believe what he was hearing and slowly back away from them.

"You're mad, all of you." He shouted back in disgust at how these rabbits were acting now and ran back to help his friends, knowing none of them will help.

Back in the thicket of thorn vines Hazel and Blackavar had just finished digging up the dirt but the peg was still stuck into the ground, too deep for them to keep digging with the short amount of time they had left. Hazel then got an idea and leaned down and started to use his teeth to chew threw the more narrow part of it. His sharp teeth cut through the wood peg until it was completely cut threw. The Chief rabbit then picked up the freed peg and dropped it back on the ground, the wire around Fiver's neck finally loose.

"You're free Fiver, you dug you loose." Hazel informed his little brother in triumph.

Holly hopped back into the bush and Hazel glanced around, expecting others but found no one but his friend.

"Where is everyone Holly?" Hazel questioned.

"They wouldn't come."

Silverweed then turned to Fiver and gently shook him.

"Fiver?...He isn't breathing."Silverweed said and hung his head in sadness.

"We're too late."Holly said and hung his head sadly as well.

"No. Not Fiver. Bigwig will be crushed."Blackavar said with a sad frown.

"No, no, this isn't right. Fiver come now, you're just playing with us. I know you are. Wake up now."Hazel said with a sad smile and tried to hold back his tears. But when he didn't get a reply Hazel started to let his tears fall. "No...my little brother...Oh Frith, I've joined the thousand...my brother has stopped...stopped..."Hazel couldn't finish his prayer as he sobbed and hugged Fiver's lifeless body close. It was then that Blackavar noticed the sparkling wires near them.

"Shining wires, all around us. Cowslip knows about them! They all do!"Blackavar exclaimed.

"This is all my fault. If I had come sooner to warn you all this never would have happened."Silverweed said as he too cried softly.

"The man will come soon."Said a new voice and everyone turned to look at Strawberry. "He'll take Fiver away."Strawberry said sadly.

"Why didn't you and Cowslip come?! You could have helped!"Holly shouted, sounding every bit the harsh Owsler Captain that he is. Strawberry's ears drooped in guilt as he sadly explained.

"The man feeds us. Protects us from the fox the badger. There's only one thing to fear. Just one."Strawberry explained sadly and Blackavar gasped.

"That's why they dance and make shapes. To forget their fears, to hide from the truth. Oh Frith."Blackavar said as he turned away to cry for Fiver. Hazel's red, tear filled eyes glared hatefully at Strawberry and stomped over to him.

"You knew about the shining wires and you didn't warn us!"Hazel shouted.

"The wire got Pimpernel...He's stopped running, hasn't he?"Holly asked sadly and tears started to come from his eyes. Strawberry simply nodded and the old Owsler cried more.

"When a rabbit is gone we never speak his name again."Strawberry said.

"Why didn't you warn us?!"Hazel shouted.

"If the wire took you we'd live one day longer."Strawberry said. Holly then growled and slammed the young buck on the ground, glaring down at Strawberry with burning rage but still crying.

"Well now you've lived your last day, Strawberry. My leg may act up now and again, but that doesn't mean my claws don't still work!"Holly stated and raised his paw. Strawberry gasped and closed his eyes as he readied himself for the pain and Hazel, Blackavar and Silverweed didn't seem like they would stop him. But then a voice spoke.

"Holly, please. Doing that will make you no better than Woundwort."Stated a weak young voice that no one expected to hear and everyone turned to see Fiver out of the snare and standing up.

"Fiver!"The Down rabbits exclaimed happily and they rushed over to him, Hazel tackling his brother in a big hug.

"Oh thank Lord Frith you're alright, Fiver! I was so scared that you were with the Black Rabbit of Inle."Hazel said and the young runt chuckled weakly.

"I'm fine, Hazel. Luckily my neck was too small for the snare to squeeze tight enough to kill me. What's more important is that Holly and his son are alright."Fiver said and looked towards the Owsler Captain and Silverweed.

"Son? What are you talking about, Fiver? Holly never had any kittens of his own."Blackavar said.

"I didn't think so either, Blackavar. But then I thought back to what Holly said when Hazel told him I was a Seer. He said 'And here I thought I had the only one like that', meaning that there was more to Silverweed than just being a Buck-Doe like me. And for him to have one like that could only mean that Silverweed was Holly's kitten."Fiver explained. Holly smiled and chuckled softly.

"You're quite a sharp one, Fiver. Yes, everything you said is true. And what's more, Pimpernel was more than a friend. He was my mate."Holly stated which made Hazel and Blackavar gasp.

"So Pimpernel was really a Buck-Doe as well?"Hazel asked and the old Owsler nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then you weren't helping your friends. You were hiding away your mate and kitten because you knew what would happen to them if Woundwort found out they were Buck-Does."Blackavar stated.

"Yes. But had I found out about the shining wires I would have come back for you and your mother, Silverweed, bad leg or not. And I never stopped thinking about either of you."Holly said with new tears streaming down his face. Silverweed smiled and wiped his father's tears and hugged him.

"It's alright, papa. You came for me. That's all that matters now. And mother and I never stopped thinking about you either."Silverweed said.

Holly nodded but continued to morn, feeling so empty now that his mate was gone. Silverweed understood his father's pain and the son and father sat together to morn for their great loss. Silverweed had already accepted his mother was gone, taken by the shining wire but it never stopped him from missing him.

Hazel hopped back over to his little brother and held him close, showing him how much h loved him and will protect him. The young buck-doe snuggled closer to his older brother and gave each other comfort. Blackavar hopped over to the two brothers and placed his paw in respect on Fiver's shoulder, showing he'd protect him too. With his short time on the Down, Blackavar had started to see Fiver as a little brother now and he was going to treat him like he truly was.

Holly sat up to looked at his son happily before he realized something.

"Silverweed, how did you know about the wires and why did Cowslip lie about you?" The father questioned.

"Cowslip lied to keep me hidden away. Ever since he found out about my…gift he's had me locked away, forcing me to recite poems to him and if I didn't do as he asked…." Silverweed crouched down and whimpered from the terrifying memory.

Holly's father instinct kicked in and the old rabbit hushed and stroked his son's ears to comfort him.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me Silverweed, I'll just force the answers from that two timing, weasel faced, fat rabbit." Holly snarled.

Silverweed gasped and threw himself at Holly, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Papa please don't, he'll hurt you." The young buck pleaded but this time Holly was going to have to say no to Silverweed's plead.

Holly wanted answers and he wanted all his questions answered and that rabbit will be the one to answer them for him. Gently Holly pulled Silverweed form around his neck but hugged him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry my son but I have to do this, I want to know why of everything and he will tell me." Holly replied back to his son who whimpered in fear and hide his face in his father's chest.

As he held his son protectively and comfortingly close to his chest Holly looked at Hazel who was still doing the same with Fiver, both very upset with what has all happened.

"We have a score to settle." Holly growled, ready to rip out some throats.

Hazel wasn't one for fighting but for what had almost happened he agreed and they all got to their feet and ran back to the warren to confront Cowslip.

At the warren Cowslip and the other rabbits were eating from the pile of food when they heard a fierece growl and looked to see the Down rabbits along with Silverweed and Strawberry. Holly growled at the cream colored rabbit and stalked over towards him.

"Cowslip, you have a great deal of explaining to do! I trusted you to take care of Pimpernel and Silverweed, I trusted you with my family. But you let one die and kept the other hidden away! What do you have to say for yourself?!"Holly asked in an angered tone. Blackavar stood close to Silverweed in case Cowslip came after him while Hazel stood close to Fiver.

"Pimpernel, Pimpernel. Too much on guard with his son, keeping such a pretty voice and great talent for himself. To let the shining wires take him meant not only would my time be longer but I'd get to hear the pretty poems from Silverweed."Cowslip explained, as if he was merely talking about any normal topic. Holly growled and started to attack until Fiver came forward and leveld Cowslip with a glare Hazel never thought he would see his demure and kind little brother make.

"And I almost died the same way as Pimpernel did for the same reason, looking out for Silverweed. I can't believe I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt. You're just a disgrace to our kind, Cowslip."Fiver said and started to stalk closer towards Cowslip but he backed up.

"Go away, unless you want to fight."Cowslip said challengingly trying to fake Fiver out but the young runt wasn't falling for it and walked right over to Cowslip, not caring that the cream colored buck's larger figure loomed over him.

"You don't know how. You've forgoten all the tricks and cunning El-Ahrairah gave us."Fiver stated.

Cowslip tried to pounce on him but Fiver used the buck's large figure to his own advantage and ducked underneath him and tackled him in the stomach then tossed him, making Cowslip fall down in pain. The other rabbits became frightened by the action and went back into the warren. Hazel then came over and after proudly patting his brother on the shoulder turned to the cream colored rabbit.

"Leave this place. You need the freedom of the hills. You can relearn the stories of El-Ahrairah."Hazel said but Cowslip slowly backed away towards the warren entrance.

"El-Ahrairah is a lie. The man takes care of us. We don't want to leave. We don't want your freedom."Cowslip said in a cruel tone.

"The snares will get you if you don't leave! You don't have to surrender to the shining wire."Hazel said in an attempt to make Cowslip see reason but the more he talked the deeper into the warren Cowslip went.

"It won't get me. Maybe others, but never me!"Cowslip shouted and cackled like a mad dog, showing just how lost to insanity he was.

"Run! We have to get away from here!"Haze exclaimed.

"Stay in the open! Stay away from cover! That's where the wires are!"Silverweed stated as they all ran away, but Strawberry stayed behind and looked back and forth between the warren and the path away from it.

"You don't have to surrender to the shining wire."Hazel's words rang in his ears.

Meanwhile the man had come and found the peg that the rabbits dug out. After tossing the used snare aside he took out a metal peg and hammered it into the ground. The metal pang sound was almost like an ominous toll of a bell.

At this time the Down rabbits sat around the middle of the path far from the shinning wires and Cowslip's warren. They all sat down and took a moment to breath.

"Oh Frith, I can't believe I ran that fast...without my leg acting up."Holly said between breaths.

"I guess the feel of terror can make one's ailments non existant."Blackavar said and panted.

"That was a very brave and honorable thing you did back there, Fiver."Hazel said to his little brother with a smile.

"What do you mean?"Fiver asked.

"Standing up to Cowslip like that. You not only discovered the truth about Silverweed but you protected him and helped reuinite a family. I'm sure that Pimpernel is grateful to you."Hazel said.

"I know he would be. Thank you for everything, Fiver. You really are something special."Holly said.

"Yes, I owe you a lot Fiver. But I still can't believe you're a Seer as well. I thought I was teh only one."Silverweed said.

"We're more alike than you think, Silverweed."Fiver said with a smile and showed his heart shaped paw pads. The silver Buck-Doe gasped in shock.

"You're a Buck-Doe also? Oh Frith has truly blessed me with a great friend. I'm not the odd rabbit out after all."Silverweed said with glee and laid his own heart shaped paw pads on Fiver's and the two shook paws, smiling happily.

Just then the moment was interrupted by the sound of paws coming their way and the Down rabbits looked up to see Strawberry. The light brown buck stopped in front of them and panted hard, obviously to catch his breath from the long run. He then looked towards Hazel with desperate eyes.

"T-take me with you."Strawberry pleaded.

"You lied to us. Let my mate die and kitten be abused. Why should we do anything for you?"Holly asked harshly with a matching glare.

"We have to work hard to survive. We don't live an easy life in the hills."Hazel stated. For a moment Strawberry didn't speak and turned to look back down towards the path of the hellish warren he just left from.

"There is no life in the Warren of the Shining Wires. Please!"Strawberry begged. Hazel and Holly looked towards each other in thought then nodded and looked at Fiver, Blackavar and Silverweed who also nodded in agreement.

"You can come with us."Hazel said with a soft smile.

"Come on then. Let's go home."Fiver said and the rabbits left on their way to Watership Down.

Somehow as he was running Holly could feel his mate smiling down on him and Silverweed from the warm hold of Frith, which made him smile too. Though he couldn't hold and hear him anymore Pimpernel will always be with him at heart. At that moment Holly didn't feel as empty as he did earlier.


	8. Lost pt.1

Silverweed laughed and giggled as he hopped and skipped about his new home on Watership Down. He felt so safe and free here now, no longer living in fear. The young buck was finally able to do whatever he wanted to do. He chased and jumped after butterflies and dragonflies in glee and sniffed the flowers that grew all around the warren.

Silverweed then stopped to breath in the fresh clean air.

"Oh this is so lovely." He cried in joy as he fell back onto his back, rolling around in the soft grass.

For the first time in his whole life he felt so free and at peace. It had been so long since the last time he was a loud to go about and explore without worry of any danger.

At the burrow Holly and Fiver sat outside the entrance watching the silver buck enjoy himself.

"Silverweed seems to really love it here." Fiver pointed out with a smirk.

Holly chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"The poor lad hasn't had the chance to have such freedom he has now." Holly replied, smiling as he watched his son go after another dragonfly as it zipped by.

The happy buck laughed as he hopped after the fast flying bug until he came to sudden stop, gasping when he noticed two new bucks, a yellow and grey he's never seen before. Becoming frightened Silverweed ran back towards his father and hid behind him.

"What's wrong?" Holly questioned, looking back at Silverweed over his shoulder before looking to see what had startled his son, only to see Hawkbit and Dandelion hopping over to meet the new rabbit to the Down.

"Hey there, chap. You must be the rabbit Silverweed from that snare place Hazel told us about. I'm Dandelion. And this fuss budget here is Hawkbit."Dandelion said.

"Oh go and swallow some poison ivy."Hawkbit said in a grouchy tone. Silverweed didn't say anything and just looked at them with worried eyes until Fiver patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright, Silverweed. They're friends of mine."Fiver said. Silverweed's ears rose up as he became less worried at hearing this.

"Really? So you're Buck-Does as well?"Silverweed asked the other rabbits and Dandelion couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, not us lad. We're a regular pair of bucks. But even still I hope we can all get along. Just don't talk to Hawkbit in the morning. He's twice as much of a grouch then."Dandelion said with a smirk to the grey buck.

"Again, go swallow some poison ivy Dandelion. But welcome to Watership Down and all that, Silverweed."Hawkbit said in an attempt to sound polite. Silverweed chuckled at the banter the two had and came from behind Holly and shook their paws.

"It's nice to meet you, Dandelion and Hawkbit. And I'm sure that we'll become good friends."Silverweed said. Just then Bigwig and Pipkin came over.

"So you're Holly's lad, eh? You certainly got your nose from him. I'm Bigwig."The lion head rabbit said.

"And I'm Pipkin. It's great to know that there's more like Fiver in the world. I thought he'd be lonely without someone else like him to talk to."Pipkin said and the silver buck smiled.

"Well I thought I would be lonely without a fellow Buck-Doe also, Pipkin. We were both lucky to meet each other."Silverweed said.

"Since you'll be staying with us Silverweed, it's my job as chief of security to teach you a few Owsler moves."Bigwig said.

"Um, Bigwig, I should probably warn you..."Holly started but Bigwig stopped him short.

"Don't worry, Captain Holly. I'll go easy on your little lad. Come on this way and show me what ya got, Silverweed."Bigwig said and the two hopped out into the open field.

"What were you trying to warn Bigwig about, Captain Holly?"Fiver asked.

"Oh, you'll see Fiver."Holly said with a smirk and the rabbits hopped along to watch the sparring match.

Silverweed stood to the left and Bigwig stood to the right.

"Okay mate, this might be hard but try to block me."Bigwig said and charged at Silverweed with his paw raised the poet rabbit ducked to the side and bit his fangs into Bigwig's wrist then forced him down.

Dandelion, Pipkin, Hawkbit and Fiver gasped in surprise while Holly smiled with pride.

"Was that good, Bigwig?"Silverweed asked as he got off of the lion head rabbit. Bigwig groaned and rubbed his aching wrist.

"Uh, yeah. Well let's try a counter attack."Bigwig said and backed up a little before charging at Silverweed, this time with both paws up.

Silverweed dropped to his back and kicked both feet into Bigwig's stomach then tossed him over his body and to the side. This time Hawkbit and Dandelion cheered while Fiver and Pipkin went to check on Bigwig.

"That was amazing, Silverweed. I've never seen Owsler moves like that."Dandelion said.

"That's because those were old Owsler moves not known by many that I taught him before I left for Efrafa. And Pimpernel was one of my top Owslers so he taught Silverweed a few tricks too. I tried to warn Bigwig but he wanted to find out the hard way."Holly said with a chuckle.

They looked over to see if Bigwig was alright and found him getting to his feet, shaking himself off. Rubbing his head to try and rub away the soreness.

"Next time make your warnings a tad clearer would you." Bigwig groaned before hopping back to the burrow and try to sleep off his humiliated defeat.

Fiver chuckled and hopped after him to help him lick his wounded pride. Holly laughed as he watched them go before hopping over to his son and patted his shoulder proudly.

"Well done Silverweed, you're the first in many to ever knock Bigwig off his feet." Holly praised.

Silverweed smiled in glee at his father's praise but then frowned and glanced towards the burrow. Worried he had hurt Bigwig when he threw him with that last move. Holly saw his worry and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Holly stated to reassure his son.

"But I didn't mean to hurt Bigwig too much, I didn't mean too?" Silverweed whimpered in worry that he had may now lose Bigwig's friendship now for hurting him.

Holly shook his head but before he could explain, Hawkbit and Dandelion hopped over to join them, still giggling over what they had just saw.

"Nah mate, that old diggers too tough to be hurt that easy. You just…wounded him a bit." Hawkbit answered with a chuckle.

"Old Bigwig will never live that down. The newest rabbit beat him without even trying." Dandelion chuckled before bursting into laughter again, rolling in the grass holding his aching sides.

"But…but I didn't mean to hurt him." Silverweed yelled, covering his face with his paws to try and keep his teary eyes hidden as he started to cry.

Feeling so terrible for hurting the lion head buck. He was just doing as he was asked and showed what he could do. He never meant to hurt anyone.

Holly glared at the two Owslers in training who immediately shut up and backed away. Pipkin then decided to go over to Silverweed and comfort him.

"It's alright, Silverweed. What Hawkbit and Dandelion mean is that you hurt Bigwig's pride a bit. No one was ever able to beat him like you did so it just wounded his self esteem but he'll be alright. He's not really hurt."Pipkin said. Silverweed removed his paws from his eyes and wiped his tears.

"Really? So I wasn't too hard on him?"The poet rabbit asked just to be sure.

"No, he just likes to sulk after he loses. But Fiver should have him on his feet soon."Pipkin said with a smile.

"So you don't need to feel bad, Silverweed. And if anything you taught Bigwig a lesson in not to judge a rabbit by their fur."Holly said to add reassurance. Silverweed smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, papa. And thank you Pipkin. You're very smart for your age."Silverweed said and Pipkin blushed at the compliment.

"Aw, shucks. It's nothing."Pipkin said. Just then the rabbits heard a shout from above and down came Kahaar, landing gracefully near the burrow. Silverweed gasped at the sight of the bird.

"Who's that?"Silverweed asked.

"Don't worry about him, that's our gull friend Kahaar. He's really nice."Dandelion explained.

"Hello, rabbit friends! You must be Silverweed who Hazel has been talking lots about. You Holly's kitten, yes?"Kahaar asked.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Kahaar."Silverweed said and held out his paw and Kehaar gently laid his wing on it in an attempt at a hand shake.

"Is nice to meet you too. Kahaar sorry for loss of mother Pimpernel, but you at least have Holly and now whole family here in warren. And Kahaar can be great friend."The gull said and gave a bow.

Silverweed smiled and bowed back.

"And I am honored to be considered a friend Kahaar." The poet buck replied.

"You special rabbit like Fiver? Hazel said you and Fiver were same." Kahaar asked.

Silverweed smirked and nodded before showing Kahaar his pads which Kahaar had seen Fiver have as well.

"Yes I'm a Buck-doe and I'm a seer as well." Silverweed answered.

"Good to know because now Kahaar will have to keep extra watch on stinky Vervain and his rabbits now that you are here." Kahaar added, opening his wings to make himself look bigger and showing he was protective of his rabbit friends.

Holly became a bit worried by this hopped up to the gull.

"What do you mean extra watch Kahaar?" Holly questioned, feeling very uneasy when it involved Vervain.

Kahaar glared towards the direction Efrafa was located.

"Enemy rabbits are patrolling more and closer to Watership Down, searching for Fiver. Woundwort is not happy that Fiver got away from his so easy and is making all his rabbits search for him more. When they find out about Silverweed it will be much worse." Kahaar informed, spitting on the ground distastefully and with hate.

The gull did not like it one bit that Ugly Vervain was getting so close to his friends and that there wasn't much he could do to keep him from finding them. He knew Vervain was afraid of him and always ran the other direction then ever he flew at him but for how much longer would it still be effective until they could find a way to keep their home safe.

Holly gasped in shock and shook his head.

"Oh Frith, that's not good at all. You better keep on your guard when you go pass the boundaries of the Down, Silverweed. I don't want to risk you getting captured."Holly said.

"Alright, Papa. I think I'll go and tell this to Fiver and Bigwig. They should know too."Silverweed said and hopped back inside the burrow.

"Meanwhile, Kahaar will go and keep eye out for that Ugly Vervain and his Efrafa patrol."The gull said and flapped his wings before taking off.

At this time the very patrol that Kahaar was to watch out for was searching through the tall grass, searching for the outsiders but their primary target was Buck-Doe Fiver. They carefully hopped through the grass and into a small open field. With the Efrafain Patrol were Captains Vervain and Campion.

"Move slowly, and not a sound from any of you."Vervain quietly ordered the patrol.

"The scent of that Wither fellow is gone, and we searched every place we could get into. He must have been taken out by a fox."Campion said.

"Serves him right for betraying the General and Efrafa. But our main reason for this search is to find that little Buck-Doe and bring him with us unharmed."Vervain said.

Vervain looked over at Campion as he sniffed and checked around the area himself.

"We will find Fiver and the outsiders Campion, or Woundwort will have you hide." Vervain added with a sneer, knowing well that General Woundwort will keep such threat. He has seen plenty traitorous and unfortunate rabbits be skinned alive by the General, in front of all his Owsler to set examples to show he will never accept failure or betrayal.

"Mine?" Campion snorted, sitting up to look at the other buck, refusing to ever look up at the buck when they spoke, never letting him talk down to him like he was some slave to be ordered around.

"You heard me." Vervain growled.

The larger buck glared at the other Captain.

"Hazel and his outsiders are skillful and crafty. If you or anyone want to find him, I'd keep quiet Vervain." Campion pointed out before hopping after the rest of the patrol.

They continued their patrol. Slowing making their way to the river that they know that the outsiders used to escape them, slipping right through their claws as they floated away on the river.

Meanwhile Fiver was comforting his chosen suitor.

"Oh come now, Bigwig. You can't be such a sore loser over what happened. Silverweed did what you asked of him."Fiver said.

"Yeah, I know. But losing to him in front of one of the greatest Owslers known and those two lay-abouts Hawkbit and Dandelion took a particular shot to my pride."Bigwig said. Fiver smiled kindly at Bigwig and nuzzled his face.

"I'm sure that Captain Holly doesn't think anything less of you, Bigwig. And as far as Dandelion and Hawkbit go, you could use Silverweed to really work them out and then I'm sure they won't find it so funny."Fiver suggested. At hearing this Bigwig's ears rose in thought and he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Fiver. I can do double time with those two and have Silverweed give them some hard practice."Bigwig said with a scheming grin as he rubbed his paws together.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better."Fiver said with a chuckle. Just then Silverweed came in.

"Hello, friends. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."Silverweed said.

"No, not at all. What is it Silverweed?"Fiver asked.

"Well your gull companion Kahaar just told us that the Efrafain patrol is searching closer towards Watership Down. I figured it would be best that you both know."Silverweed explained and the other rabbits gasped.

"Oh no. That's terrible. What are we to do if they find us?"Fiver asked in a worried tone.

"They won't, lad. I'll see it myself and take on the whole Efrafa Owsler and Woundwort himself before I let that happen."Bigwig said.

"You are very courageous, Bigwig, but please do not attempt anything that could get you hurt like my papa."Silverweed said.

"Don't worry, Silverweed. I'll keep on my senses."Bigwig said.

"He says that but he turns right around and does something life risking."Fiver whispered to the poet buck who chuckled making Bigwig playfully flick Fiver's ear.

"Shows what you know, lad. I'm always careful of myself. The fact that the situations I get into are a little dicey is nothing but coincidence. Now if you'll excuse me I got some Owsler exercises to run with Captain Holly."Bigwig said and left from the burrow.

The two watched him hop off before Silverweed turned to Fiver with a knowing smile, clearly seeing something shining in the young buck's eyes as he watched the lion head go.

"You really love him." The silver buck pointed out.

Fiver pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Silverweed before pulled his ears back and glanced down at the ground in embarrassment but smiled none the less.

"That noticeable isn't it?" The seer questioned softly.

Silverweed chuckled but shook his head and hopped over to sit beside his fellow Buck-Doe. He placed his paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"No, not to other rabbits it's not but to me…it's very clear." The poet explained, tapping his head.

Fiver chuckled softly and sat up to speak with the other better.

"Oh yes, your gift, but what is your gift Silverweed, you never told us?" Fiver questioned curiously.

"Oh I can read other rabbit's thought, feelings, and see their true feelings about things. Like how I can see that Bigwig truly does love you and preys everyday to one day be mates." Silverweed explained.

Fiver smiled and blushed softly, glancing down at his paws shyly. Ever since the older buck had come to him and confessed his feelings to him Fiver had kept feeling so complete and happy when the other buck was around and when they are alone…it's like a dream.

"He really feels that way doesn't he?" Fiver whispered.

"Yes." Silverweed replied, very happy for his dear friend to be so lucky to have such an honest, noble, and respectful buck wanting and willing to cherish him every day.

Fiver smiled and placed his paw on Silverweed's shoulder.

"Thank you Silverweed, you have no idea how much you have just helped me with a very important decision."

Silverweed smiled back but before he could tell Fiver he did know, Primrose and Blackberry appeared at the entrance of the burrow they were in.

"Aw there you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Blackberry stated as she hopped into the burrow with them, Primrose following in after her.

Before the two bucks could question her the blue furred down started to explain.

"We were wondering if you two would like to help Primrose and I make a special burrow for all of us?" She asked.

"Why do we need a special burrow for Blackberry?" Fiver questioned, very confused.

"The burrow is going to be needed because when mating season comes all the does and you two will need to have some place to be alone and time to prepare." Primrose explained.

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about that. Will we be including an escape tunnel?"Fiver asked.

"Yes, and if we all work together we could finish the first few feet into the burrow today then go from there."Primrose said.

"But since there's so much ground to cover we'll have to split into groups. Primrose and I will search to the right of the burrows and you two will search to the left. We'll meet back by the entrance once we've found a proper place to start then regroup there and start digging."Blackberry explained.

"Alright then, Blackberry. We'll see you later. Come on, Silverweed."Fiver said and the group split up into their respective search parties.

As Primrose and Blackberry searched the right area Silverweed and Fiver searched to the left.

"I'm slightly confused to this special burrow, Fiver. What is it, exactly?"Silverweed asked as he tried to look for a sturdy structure in one part of the wall.

"It's a Doe's Burrow, a sort of private place for regular does and Buck-Does like us to either rest in, prepare for our mating ceremonies and give birth."Fiver explained and tried to find a sturdy part in the wall but found it to be too weak.

"Oh I see. But why would we need an escape tunnel?"Silverweed asked.

"It's a special emergency tunnel to use if the warren is under attack. That way if our enemies get in we can all escape through the tunnel."Fiver explained.

"I see. That's very good, because I think we should be prepared if those Efrafains are getting closer."Silverweed said.

"Indeed. But it seems like most of the walls here weak. We'll never make a burrow entrance here led alone an escape tunnel."Fiver said.

"Well then let's go down further into another section."Silverweed suggested and the two went down another tunnel. Just then they a howling, sharp wind that made them stop.

"What was that?"Fiver asked.

"It sounded like wind, but the strange thing is that it's coming from down here and not the other way."Silverweed said.

"Maybe there's a narrow hole that let's in air somewhere down here."Fiver said.

"Yes, that could be it. Let's keep going."Silverweed said and the two hopped down further.

When they got to the other section of the tunnel both Buck-Does began to search for strong points in the wall but found none so far. The deeper they searched the stronger the walls seem to get so they went down deeper. Eventually as it seemed like they found a perfect structure Fiver noticed a crack in the ground that gave a strange light.

"Silverweed, come look at this."Fiver said and walked over to the crack to inspect it.

"A light? But how could that be?"Silverweed questioned.

"I can't really say. Maybe something is reflecting light."Fiver said.

Just then the entire section of the burrow began to rumble and the crack started to break apart and form a hole that got larger and larger. Silverweed and Fiver tried to get away but strong winds coming from the hole seemed to pull them down. The two Seers screamed out as they tried to claw back up but it was to no avail and they fell down, the rubble crumbling down on them.


	9. Lost pt.2

"Cut and run, to the right, left, right." Bigwig commanded as he overlooked Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Pipkin run through Owsler exercise.

Holly sat beside Bigwig and watched the young bucks run about and noticed the youngest of the Owsler was going the wrong way when Bigwig ordered left.

"Your other left Pipkin." He called out and the young buck tried to correct himself but ended up running into Dandelion who was hopping by him.

Holly shook his head as they two fell to the ground in a tangled mess but Owsler had to stay on their toes and stay sharp no matter what.

"Duck and cover, duck and cover." Bigwig commanded.

Pipkin and Dandelion got themselves un tangled and ran for the tall grass but they were still dazed from running into each other earlier that Pipkin didn't notice his tail was sticking out of the grass and Dandelion didn't pull his ears down to keep them from standing out of the grass.

"You call that duck and cover?" Bigwig growled at this and hopped down from his post and hopped over to the two.

He kicked Pipkin in his tail and bopped Dandelion on the ears, making the two jump out of the grass from the painful swats but quickly righted themselves and stood to attention before their Owsler captain.

"Alright, twice around the warren, top speed, hop to it." Bigwig shouted to them before hopped back to his spot beside Holly.

Holly smirked up at Bigwig and nudged his friend gently.

"Don't take it too hard on them lad." Holly stated, knowing fully well what Bigwig was thinking.

"With those three hard doesn't even begin to cover it, especially Hawkbit and Dandelion."Bigwig growled out.

"I know, but we all have to start somewhere. They may not look it now but one day I'm sure these young bucks will take after your lessons. Who knows, one of them may even take over as Owsler Captain for you."Holly said which made Bigwig chuckle.

"Let's hop before we can run, Holly. But I suppose the lot has some potential in them."Bigwig said and looked up to see Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin all passed out and panting on the ground. The lion head rolled his eyes and hopped over to the group to stand over them. "This is top speed?"Bigwig asked.

"For a half dead rabbit, yes it is. Couldn't we all take a break and rest?"Dandelion asked between hard breaths.

"Yeah. I'd like to live for the big meal Hazel and the others are bringing, thank you very much."Hawkbit said.

"Oh alright. Come on then, let's go and get a drink by one of the streams."Bigwig said and the bucks gave weak cheers. Just then Blackberry and Primrose came hopping over.

"Hello, all. Did Silverweed and Fiver come by here?"Blackberry asked.

"No, Blackberry. We haven't seen them since this morning."Holly said.

"That's strange. We were supposed to meet them at the burrow entrance after our search but they never came. Then we looked by the left section but they weren't there either. I wonder where they could have gone."Primrose questioned.

Meanwhile Silverweed and Fiver were recovering from their hard fall.

Fiver coughed as a large puff of dust and dirt fell on top of them from all the rubble that filled the hole they fell through.

"Silver…Silverweed are you…alright?" Fiver struggled at ask through his harsh coughs as the dust filled his lungs and had it difficult to breath.

Silverweed coughed and wiped his eyes with his paws, trying to get the dirt of and looked around.

"Yes I'm alright, where are we?" The poet buck questioned, very confused by this place they fell into.

"It looks like we've fallen into a cavern underneath the warren." Fiver replied, looking around to inspect their surroundings.

He then looked up at the hole they had fallen through but all he saw was rocks and rubble filling it up and he knew they'd never be able to climb up or be able to dig their way out.

"I don't see any way back up, the rubble will just keep falling in on us." Fiver stated, which worried Silverweed very much.

"What are we going to do?" The silver buck whimpered.

Fiver frowned and hopped over to his friends and placed his paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Silverweed, we'll find a way out but for now I think it's best if we just stay here and wait for the others to come looking for us." Fiver explained to Silverweed who nodded and made himself comfortable on the stone floor to wait.

Meanwhile up top everyone was looking for the missing rabbits in question but had no luck finding them. After catching her breath Blackberry came to report her end of the search to Bigwig.

"I haven't found Fiver at all yet."Blackberry said.

"And I wasn't able to find Silverweed myself."Primrose said.

"Oh no, two rabbits missing at once. It's the Black Rabbit of Inle."Dandelion said fearfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Dandelion."Hawkbit said.

"Yes. It always takes rabbits in twos if not in threes."Pipkin supplied with a scared expression.

"Yeah. And sometimes it comes after rabbits individually."Dandelion said.

"Silverweed and Fiver aren't missing. They're merely absent. We'll start with a look around followed by, if necessary, a thorough search of the burrows. We'll find them before Hazel and the others come tonight."Bigwig said and looked around at the others who nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to go into the burrows. Not with the Black Rabbit down there."Dandelion whispered to Pipkin and Hawkbit but Bigwig heard them and hopped over to the trio with a glare.

"I'd worry more about me up here."Bigwig said and the bucks needed no further convincing to go off on their search. Blackberry and Primrose went off on their search as well but Holly stayed behind with Bigwig.

"You don't have to pretend, Bigwig. You're worried something happened to Fiver and Silverweed."Holly stated. Bigwig dropped his tough as nails mask to replace it with a sad expression and sighed.

"Of course I am. But I can't let my worries get the better of me if I'm going to find your lad and Fiver. Let's start looking this way."The lion head said and the two Owsler Captains went ahead.

Back in the cavern Silverweed and Fiver cuddled up close to each other to stay warm from the harsh cold of the stone and slight winds.

"It's rather chilly down here. I'm glad we fell down together, Fiver, or I'd have never been able to keep myself warm like this."Silverweed said.

"I'm glad too, Silverweed. I wonder if we'll be able to find anything to eat down here."Fiver said.

"If we do it'll probably be dry roots. How much longer do you think we should wait, Fiver?"Silverweed asked.

"Let's give it a few moments more and if no one comes we'll start moving and look for our own way out."Fiver said.

Mean while back outside of the warren, Efrafa patrol were still out and looking for signs of other rabbits to help lead them to the Outsider's warren. Campion hopped over to stand beside Vervain as he loked around for any danger.

"We've picked up rabbit tracks but they disappear at the stream." Campion informed.

Vervain frowned upon this and growled.

"That doesn't do us much good, does it."

The black buck to a deep breath to calm his nervous before looked out across the large field they were in.

"The outsiders are close, I know it." He hissed.

Tired of listening to Vervain vent Campion looked around to check for any danger when he noticed a shadow approaching. He watched it curiously before he realized it wasn't coming from the ground but form the sky. The intent he realized this he heard the familiar cry of a gull from above. He looked up and soon spotted the outsider's gull flying right over them.

"Into the grass." Campion quietly ordered, every rabbit doing as told and taking cover in the long grass to keep from being seen.

Kahaar flew around above them for a bit before he flew in another direction, flying away from them. The Efrafaians believed he hadn't seen them but they were very wrong. Kahaar had seen them before they seen him. But instead of returning to the Down to inform Bigwig on how close the Efrafa were he flew away from the warren.

"Kahaar go wrong way, smart like vole." Kahaar said to himself as he flew away, keeping a close eye on Ugly Vervain.

"If we stay with that stinking gull, he might lead us to the outsiders." Vervain explained his idea to the patrol.

But Campion disapproved of that idea and tried to talk Vervain out of it, knowing it was only going to lead to a wild goose chase.

"I don't think he's make that kind of mistake like that." Campion pointed out.

"He's a gull, Campion. Gull's are stupid." Vervain snapped back before he hopped after Kahaar, but staying hidden.

Campion shook his head in disapproval but none the less followed after him as the rest of the patrol hopped blindly after the crazy buck. But as they hopped away no one knew how right Vervain was when he had said they were close to Hazel and his warren. In fact if they had done the opposite direction Kahaar was leading them now, they would have found Watership Down.

At this time Blackberry was hopping through the upper left section of the warren. She came to a dead end though and sighed sadly that she couldn't find Silverweed or Fiver. The blue doe then hopped back to where the group was to meet up and report their findings. Bigwig looked down an empty old hole and sniffed for the scents of Fiver and Silverweed but also got nothing then went back to the meeting spot. Just then Blackberry came in along with Primrose and Holly.

"Anything?"Bigwig asked the rabbits.

"Not yet."Blackberry said.

"Primrose and I didn't have much luck either."Holly said. Bigwig sighed then looked to Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin.

"What are you three doing?"Bigwig asked.

"Just um, strategizing."Dandelion answered in a somewhat scared tone.

"Well get to work. Search these two burrows."Bigwig ordered.

"Couldn't we go together?"Pipkin asked.

"Yeah, just in case we see the Black Rabbit or something. Then maybe we don't disappear?"Dandelion questioned and the lion head hummed in thought.

"Plus I don't want to end up like Fiver and Silverweed or worse and..."Hawkbit started but Bigwig raised his paw to stop buck from going on.

"I know you're afraid. Use that fear, it'll let you alert. Vigilant. Fear can make you stronger."Bigwig said and the bucks looked at each other in confusion before turning to the younger Owsler Captain.

"It can?"The trio asked.

"Yes."Bigwig said with a smile.

"But we could still go together, right?"Pipkin asked.

"Yes, just go!"Bigwig ordered and the three rabbits quickly hopped along.

"Bigwig! I have much important military information!"Called out the voice of Kahaar.

"I'll be right up! Take over Blackberry."Bigwig said to the doe.

"Right, but I don't think Fiver and Silverweed are down here."Blackberry said sadly and Bigwig sighed in sad agreement, no longer being able to deny it.

"It's looking that way."Bigwig said.

"So where did they go?"Blackberry questioned.

"There's a sensible explanation. We'll find them."Bigwig said in a determined tone then left the burrows.

"Let's go and look around another part ourselves then, Holly."Primrose said and the old Owsler nodded in agreement before following the doe.

Back down in the cavern Silverweed was laying by himself, listening to the faint sounds of dripping water landing in small puddles on the floor while Fiver was looking around. The poet buck looked over at Fiver who was standing in front of three tunnels, sniffing the air. Very curious about what he was doing Silverweed hopped over.

"What is it Fiver?" He questioned.

Fiver sniffed the air again.

"There's fresh air coming in from somewhere? There must be another way out." Fiver explained as he studied the three tunnels that lead out of the cavern they were in now.

Silverweed looked at the tunnels too and sniffed the air with him before looking back at Fiver.

"But which way?" He asked.

Fiver sniffed the air a bit longer before he answered.

"Let's try this way first." He suggested and started to hop down the right tunnel, Silverweed following after him.

They hopped down the tunnel, traveling bit of a ways before Fiver sniffed the air when the scent of fresh air became stronger.

"I can smell fresh air, just up ahead." Fiver joyfully announced but before he could continue on he was overcome by another one of his visions.

"A black space below swallows any who go." Fiver rhymed in his dream like state before he shook his head to clear away the vision.

But Silverweed didn't notice Fiver wasn't still following once he hopped passed him to get to the way out, wanting very much to get out of the dark and cold lonely cavern. Fiver gasped when he saw Silverweed was still going and quickly hopped after.

"Silverweed, stop." He shouted.

The silver buck stopped in his tracks and turned to face his companion.

"What is it Fiver, what did I do wrong?" Silverweed questioned.

Fiver hopped up beside him before pointing ahead of them which hidden in the darkness of the tunnel was a huge hole, a sere drop into a black abyss. Silverweed gasped and backed away from the danger, crouching down on the ground fearfully.

"But there has a way out, you said there was a way out." Silverweed whimpered. His body trembling in fear of being trapped down here and never getting to see day light ever again.

Guilt stricken Fiver and he hopped over to comfort the other Buck-Doe.

"I know Silverweed and it's my fault that I got your hopes up but we have to keep trying. There are still other tunnels to check." Fiver reassured him.

Silverweed opened his eyes and looked up at Fiver. Fiver smiled down at him and nuzzled him comfortingly. The poet's fears slowly melted away as his hope was given back to him. He smiled back at the brown buck and nodded before he got back to his feet.

"You're right Fiver, sorry about that. I got scared." Silverweed apologized in embarrassment.

Fiver chuckled softly and nudged Silverweed in a friendly manner.

"It's alright Silverweed, come on we best get moving." The seer replied and started to lead them back to the cavern.

The two got back into the cavern and looked around for another way out when Silverweed noticed a higher path up.

"Look, there's a new path. We can go up there."Silverweed said.

"You're right, Silverweed. Let's go."Fiver said and the two hopped up the long path when suddenly Silverweed stopped once he was overcome with a vision.

"A tumbling rock will come from ahead. Those in its path will end up dead."Silverweed rhymed and rushed up to stop his friend. "Fiver watch out!"Silverweed exclaimed as he pulled Fiver aside just in time to get out of the way of the tumbling rock that rolled down the path and slammed into the wall below.

"By Frith, that could have been me. Thank you Silverweed."Fiver said gratefully.

"No worries. I suppose you could say we're even now."Silverweed said with a smile to which Fiver returned and the two hopped ahead into the new tunnel.

Meanwhile Kahaar was explaining to Bigwig the information he had gotten.

"So you saw the Efrafain patrol nearby?"The buck asked.

"Yes! And, when they see Kahaar they hide! I think Efrafa very much scared of Kahaar!" Kahaar said proudly.

"Or maybe they didn't want you to see something. Of course, a sensible explanation!"Bigwig exclaimed in realization.

"What do you mean?"Kahaar asked.

"I mean that if the Efrafain patrol was so close then there's a chance that they took Fiver and Silverweed. Come on!"Bigwig ordered and hopped ahead.

"Good, good! Where we go?"Kahaar asked.

"If the patrol really did take the lads, they'll be heading back to Efrafa. We're going after them."Bigwig stated.

"Oh, not so good!"Kahaar exclaimed in worry.

As Bigwig and Kahaar traveled to Efrafa, the buck had no way of knowing that he was going to run right into the Efrafain patrol. As soon Bigwig walked into the clearing so did Vervain, Campion and their Owsler.

"Fancy meeting you here."Bigwig said sarcastically.

"He's one of the Outsiders! Take him!"Vervain ordered and Bigwig ran back into the grass with the patrol hot on his tail.

The lion head rabbit ran like El-ahrairah as he kept himself ahead of the Efrafain patrol. They were fast, no doubt about that, but Bigwig was faster. Still though Bigwig had to try and corner at least one of the Efrafains to try and figure out if they took Fiver and Silverweed. So quickly getting an idea Bigwig made sure that the Owslers would notice him as he hid went towards the river then quickly hid behind a fallen log and waited for one of the patrol rabbits to come get him.

"You two! Stay on the bank. He's trapped between us and the river!"Ordered the voice of Vervain. This gave Bigwig a perfect chance to get some information. As if he knew what the buck would do Kahaar screeched and scared away some of the Owsler which also distracted Vervain thus giving Bigwig the chance to pull him down and pin him to the ground with his claws on his throat.

"Unless you're keen to meeting the Black Rabbit of Inle, don't move or say one peep! Now tell me, did you ever capture Fiver and another outsider with him?"Bigwig asked in a fierce hushed tone that promised death if Vervain lied.

"No...we took no one! You're the only outsider we've seen today."Vervain struggled to say.

"Now you wouldn't fib to old Bigwig, would you lad?"Bigwig asked with a sadistic grin as he pressed more into Vervain's throat.

"No...Owsler's honor!"Vervain wheezed out and took in a large breath once Bigwig finally let him go.

"Thanks for the information, champ. Tell old Woundwort his Owsler isn't worth an acorn."Bigwig said as he ran off. The black buck growled in annoyance and called out to the rest of the patrol and their continued their pursuit of Bigwig.

"Oh boy. Bigwig in trouble now."Kahaar said in worry as he flew back to Watership Down.

At this time Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin were searching in the same tunnel Fiver and Silverweed had fell down through. They looked into the hole and started to call out to them.

"Silverweed! Fiver! Are you down there?"Dandelion asked but all he got was his own echo in reply.

Pipkin and Hawkbit started looking around the tunnel when a shadowy figure caught their eyes. They gasped in shock and slowly looked back to the wall to see the horrifying figure of the Black Rabbit.

"It's the Black Rabbit of Inle."Hawkbit whispered in a frightened tone.

"Dandelion, behind you."Pipkin whispered to the yellow buck. Dandelion looked behind him and saw the shadowy rabbit as well. His ears lowered in fright as he stood still for a moment before shouting.

"Run!"Dandelion exclaimed.

Back down under the burrow Silverweed and Fiver were carefully walking through the crystalline tunnel, making sure not to graze any of the sharp rocks. As they traveled deeper they began to pick up the scent of water. But just as they were getting closer sharp crystal stalagmites blocked their way.

"Oh dear. We can't possibly get through that. Even if we can crawl under the stalagmites will still graze us."Silverweed said.

"Hm, I think I have an idea. Stand back Silverweed."Fiver said and the poet buck did so and watched as Fiver slowly backed up then charged head on into the crystals, breaking them instantly and tumbling on the smooth floor.

"You did it." Silverweed cheered for Fiver as he hopped over to him and helped him back to his feet.

Fiver smiled and shook himself off, shaking shards of the broken crystal out of his fur and off his body. Once clean he looked down the rest of the tunnel that had been blocked from them and gasped at what they have stumbled upon.

"Oh my." Fiver gasped in awe, looking around inside of a new cavern that their tunnel was leaded right into.

Silverweed gasped at the mere beauty of the cavern. The cavern was filled with beautiful stalagmites and stone pillars, carved out of the rocks through the ages and a beautiful waterfall, flowing with crystal clear water that helped feed the small bit of plant life that was somehow able to survive gown here.

"Frith hides beauty in the strangest of places. And we might be the first ever to see it." Fiver whispered as he led the way down from the tunnel and hopped alongside the waterfall.

The then stopped at the bottom of the waterfall, watching it flow out through another tunnel. Silverweed then got a thought and hopped beside the slow flowing stream.

"Fiver, this water has to be going somewhere. If there wasn't then this whole cavern would be flooded. If we follow the water it should lead us to a way out." Silverweed explained.

"Silverweed you're a genius." Fiver replied and hopped after the other Buck-Doe as he started to hop down the tunnel, hopping along the stone path beside the water.

And it wasn't long before Fiver started to smell something. He sniffed the air and Silverweed stopped and did the same.

"I can smell a river." Fiver announced.

"And I can smell weeds." Silverweed added.

Both taking another deep whiff before looking at each other, hope, gleaming in their eyes.

"And Water lilies!" They shouted together their hearts pounding hard in joy of finally finding the way out.

"And they can't grow in here without sun light." Fiver pointed out.

Silverweed too another deep breath, letting all the smells imprint in his nose.

"The outside." He whispered like he was in heaven.

"Come on Silverweed, it can't be much further." Fiver stated, gently nudging Silverweed to get him back to the present and continued they journey following the river.

Back on a higher level of the cavern the remaining rabbits had went look at the hole Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin discovered. From there they followed to where the hole led to and Blackberry looked down the hole to get a better look. Dandelion and the other young bucks hid behind Primrose and Holly as they were scared of falling down. It was then Dandelion looked at the wall and gasped when he saw a shadowy figure.

"There he is again! The Black Rabbit."Dandelion whimpered fearfully and hid behind the doe and Owsler Captain along with Hawkbit and Pipkin, all three shivering in fright.

Blackberry raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the shadowy figure on the wall. She raised her ears up and down and the shadow did the same. Then she moved up and down herself and again the shadow copied her.

"I don't think he's after you today, Dandelion."Blackberry said with a slight chuckle.

Dandelion and the other young bucks looked back at the wall and saw the shadow move along with Blackberry, proving that it wasn't the Black Rabbit of Inle but the shadow of the blue furred doe. The yellow buck chuckled nervously and moved from behind Primrose and Holly.

"Well uh, that's the trouble with being the Keeper of Stories. One's imagination can get out of hand."Dandelion said with an awkward smile and Pipkin nodded in agreement.

"You're imagination wasn't in hand to start with, you old long weed."Hawkbit said grumpily. Primrose smiled at the trio and shook her head before going over to the hole to examine it next to Blackberry.

"Silverweed and Fiver were here alright. They fell through. Oh, I was afraid of this. I should have warned them that a cave in could happen at this section."Blackberry said.

"It's not your fault, Blackberry. I'm sure they're alright. But there's no sign of them bellow. They must have gone looking for another way up. What do we do?"Primrose asked in worry. Blackberry then looked to the hole with a determined expression then looked back to the other rabbits.

"We dig a passage down. Oh I hope they haven't gotten lost down there."Blackberry said and started digging.

"I'll help you out, Blackberry."Holly said and started digging too.

Meanwhile Fiver and Silverweed had finally found the way out of the cavern.

"Daylight. We're almost there Silverweed. Wait here while I see where it leads to."Fiver said.

"Let's both go in together."Silverweed suggested.

"No, it's too risky. It could lead over a waterfall or into the rapids. Plus Holly would be heartbroken if he lost you and I'd never be able to forgive myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine."Fiver said and jumped into the stream.

"Alright, but please be careful Fiver. This isn't like how you fought Cowslip back at the Warren of the Shining Wires."Silverweed said in a worried tone.

"I know. Things that you can expect are easy. The trick is dealing with the unknown."Fiver said and swam down the stream.

Just outside of the entrance into the cavern Bigwig hopped into the stream and looked back to see if teh Efrafain patrol had found him yet. Fiver looked through the grassy curtain and saw the lion head buck then called out to him.

"Bigwig! In here!"Fiver called out. Bigwig looked to the grassy curtain and saw Fiver poke his head showing him the way in and quickly followed him inside just as Vervain and Campion came.

"We've lost him!"Campion exclaimed.

"Impossible."Vervain said and pushed back the grass only to see the hole leading the water out. "Not here. Spread out! Find him!"Vervain ordered as he and Campion left. Bigwig looked down the hole and listened for the sound of paws hopping away.

"They're moving on."Bigwig said as he caught his breath.

"We'll wait here until dark then make our way home."Fiver said.

"What is this place? How'd you manage to get down here?"Bigwig asked as he looked around the cavern.

"We started out looking for a structure to make a special burrow for the does and us but ended up on a little journey trying to get to the top."Fiver explained.

"Yes, but I think we accomplished our first mission all the same. Don't you think, Fiver?"Silverweed asked. Looked at his fellow seer with a confused expression before smiling in realization.

"Silverweed you're right. This'll make for a perfect Doe's burrow. And it already has an escape tunnel."Fiver said and the two clapped paws together in victory.

"Well, it seems I did all that running about for nothing. Here I was thinking I'd rescue you."Bigwig said with a slight pout. Fiver smiled and licked his cheek lovingly.

"You didn't do that for nothing, Bigwig. And the fact that you searched for us at all makes you a hero to me."Fiver said and nuzzled him which made the lion head smile and nuzzle back and Silverweed smiled for them.

Later into the night the two Buck-Does and Owsler traveled back to the top of the hill and were greeted by Kehaar.

"Hello! We're back!"Kehaar exclaimed happily and came down to join his rabbit friends. They went inside the burrows to greet the others but found no one as the searched for some sign of life other than themselves.

"Where is everyone?"Fiver asked. But instead of Bigwig or Silverweed replying another voice spoke.

"Ah, we're threw! Well done everyone!"Exclaimed the voice of Blackberry followed the coughs of her and the other rabbits.

"Here's their trail. They've gone down this way!"Primrose stated.

"Primrose! Blackberry! We're here!"Bigwig called out from above and everyone looked up to see their friends.

"What are you doing up there? We're down here rescuing you!"Dandelion stated.

Finally once all the rabbits were together Silverweed, Bigwig and Fiver regaled them all with their respective adventures and everyone couldn't help but laugh at how it all turned out.

"Well it seems that it was all just one big mistake after another."Blackberry said.

"Not all of it was a mistake though, Blackberry. We found our new Doe's Burrow along with an escape tunnel and didn't even have to dig it."Fiver said.

"That's true. Well done you two."Primrose said making the two Seers smile.

"Hello, all! Sorry that we're late."Called out the voice of Hazel and everyone saw him, Clover, Blackavar and Strawberry drag in four branches filled with several berries in the leaves.

"But I think you'll find this all worth the wait."Blackavar said with a smile.

"It was a long search but we found a nice bundle of berry bushes in the forest."Clover explained.

"And now for the best part. Let's dig in."Strawberry said and everyone immediately started eating.

"I hope that you all weren't too bored being here at the warren all day. Next adventure we have I'll be sure to bring you along, Fiver."Hazel said and the runt couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry big brother, we had a little adventure of our own that kept us quite busy."Fiver reassured and started enjoy the fruity bounty himself.


	10. Friend and Enemypt.1

Fiver sat low to the ground, senses on alert as he listened for any sudden movement or sound from the tall grass around him. He was eating from a patch of clover when he started to feel like he was being watched. He scanned the grass for any foxes or weasels and tried to catch any scent of what might be lurking around him but he was coming up with nothing. The young buck became a bit worried as his mind started to wonder to all the dangerous things that could be stalking him but he kept his cool and very slowly, so as to not make any sounds, crept back towards the warren.

Suddenly there was a loud battle cry rang out and a large but very familiar lion head buck pounced. Fiver gasped at the sudden appearance and instinctively ran away. Bigwig smirked at the challenge and gave chase.

"Come on Fiver I know you can run faster than that." Bigwig teased as he reached Fiver in two bounds.

Fiver chuckled and looked back at Bigwig over his shoulder before he kicked off the ground harder, kicking up puffs of dirt into Bigwig's face to blind the buck before he took off faster into the grass, criss-crossing around to confuse his pursuer.

Bigwig wiped the dirt from his eyes but regained his focus and chased after Fiver again. He looked beyond the long grass to see if he could locate the young runt. Fiver stayed hidden behind a tree and slowly crawled on his stomach to get just close enough behind Bigwig. Deciding that now was a good time Fiver pounced at the lion head but quickly Bigwig turned around and punched him in the stomach but not too hard before pinning him down.

"I guess I wasn't quite enough."Fiver said with an awkward smile. Bigwig chuckled softly and moved from on top of the Seer.

"Nah, lad. You did great in keeping quiet. You just came at me too slow and I could pick up your scent."Bigwig said as he helped Fiver up.

"Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind."Fiver said with a smile and Bigwig smiled back.

"Good lad. Now let's get you cleaned up. I don't want that pretty fur to be ruined."Bigwig said making the Seer blush.

"Alright, as long as I get to groom you also."Fiver said and Bigwig nodded in agreement.

The two rabbits then laid under a nearby tree and carefully groomed each other of dirty, grass and any little bugs. Fiver was having a hard time grooming Bigwig's mane due to its mangled and matted condition. But even still he loved being close to his suitor.

"How you can comb through this mess of a mane I have I'll never know but thanks a million, Fiver."Bigwig said.

"It's alright Bigwig. You just have to be gentler in your strokes and not too rough."Fiver said.

"Speaking of, I hope I wasn't too rough when I combed through your fur."Bigwig said in slight worry.

"It's alright, Bigwig. I'm not fragile."Fiver said.

Bigwig smiled and leaned down and nuzzled his chosen.

"Well you'll always be fragile and precious to me Fiver, no matter what. I'll never harm or hurt you ever." Bigwig purred lovingly, pouring all his heart and soul into those words.

Fiver blushed and nuzzled Bigwig back.

"You're treating me like some love sick doe." Fiver stated as he nuzzled his head up under Bigwig's chin, burying his nose into the lion head's thick mane.

"Well you are a doe in some ways but you and I both know you love it when I talk like that to ya." Bigwig teased, wrapping his paws around the smaller buck's body and pulling him closer, wanting to savor the moment while it could last.

Fiver chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Bigwig's shoulders.

"Speaking of talking, Bigwig. There's something I wanted to tell you. When we mate..."Fiver started but his suitor interrupted him with a chuckle.

"When? Kind of sure of yourself, aren't ya lad?"Bigwig asked teasingly making Fiver stuttered and blush.

"Uh, I mean if we mate...I want you to know something important."Fiver said.

"Yeah? And what is it, Fiver?"Bigwig asked tenderly.

"Well, I..."Fiver started but then caught a whiff of something not friendly and gasped.

"It's the Efrafain patrol."Fiver said fearfully.

"Quick, duck down and stay under me."Bigwig ordered and the two swiftly went into the tall grass and ducked down low, lion head lying gently on top of Fiver to better hide him.

From their place in the grass the two rabbits could see Vervain, Campion and several other Owsler. The light gray Owsler with a yellow pattern across his face that seemed like a mask sniffed the air for any scents.

"Something?"Campion asked the buck.

"I'm not sure, sir."The buck replied. They heard rustling and a painful 'oof' and turned to see Vervain press an Owsler into the ground.

"You'll rest when I tell you to and not before."Vervain stated to the buck he had under his paw.

"He's exhausted, Vervain."Campion stated with a glare to the other Captain.

"He's Owsler. And he'd better act like it."Vervain said and glared down at the buck who covered his head with his paws to block another hit.

"Right then. Move out!"Vervain ordered and ran ahead. Campion watched the black buck go in a disapproving manner before turning to look kindly at the Owsler.

"Come on, lad. You can make it."Campion said and the Owsler got up and went along with the other Captain.

Bigwig watched them closely as they hopped away and once they were far enough away Bigwig stood up to let Fiver out from under him.

"Let's go, quietly now." Bigwig whispered, gently nudging Fiver back in the direction of the Down while he kept an eye on the direction the enemy had taken.

Fiver slipped into the tall grass, being sure not to rustle the grass or make any sounds. Once he was sure Fiver was safe in the grass Bigwig turned and followed after him, running the rest of the way back to the warren to warn Hazel of how close the patrol's were coming.

Once inside they called for an emergency meeting to tell everyone about what they just witnessed. Once Hazel, Primrose, Holly, Silverweed, Blackberry, Hawkbit, and Dandelion were present, Fiver began.

"Woundwort's wide patrols are getting closer all the time. If the wind had shifted, they would have been onto us." Fiver announced.

"It's getting to the point to where it's not safe to go outside. We've got to do something Hazel. We can't just keep sitting up here hoping the Efrafains won't find us." Bigwig added, pointing out that actions needed to be made.

"You're right, we need to take more direct action." Hazel replied, agreeing fully with the lion head.

"Alright then. Some raids maybe. The old surprise attack might make them back up a bit." Bigwig stated in excitement, finally might be getting the chance to fight and truly be a captain of Owsler.

"Woundwort and his Owsler are bigger and stronger than us." Hazel argued.

"But they're not looking their best. I get the feeling Woundwort is driving them too hard." Fiver informed, remembering how tired and thin their rabbits were when they had seen them.

"Fiver's right Hazel, they're not running at top speed these days." Bigwig added.

"But still, they out number us." The Chief rabbit pointed out again, trying to get it through to them that they can't use head on attacks.

"What's the plan then?" Bigwig questioned, getting tired of hearing how little chance they had of fighting.

"We must learn from El-ahrairah."

"Oh you mean use trickery and cunning, well alright out with it." Bigwig replied, eager to hear a plan that will teach Efrafa not to mess with them.

"We lay false trails and set clues to lead the Efrafaian scouts away from us. It'll mean a lot of work." Hazel explained, looking over at Hawkbit and Dandelion.

Hawkbit glaring at the thought of hard work and Dandelion scratching at his ear lazily, both never too keen on work of any kind but they both knew they needed to help out to keep their home safe.

"Doesn't it always." The yellow buck stated.

So the next day Hazel, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig and Fiver all went out to set up the false trails to lead the Efrafains in different directions. Bigwig made certain to stand by Fiver as to keep an eye on him and make sure the patrol didn't grab him, making sure to especially watch out for Vervain. After all their work was done the bucks all met at a nearby pond to rest.

"Whew! That's hard work, that is."Dandelion said as he caught his breath.

"I hope the Efrafains appreciate all the trouble it takes to lead them in circles."Hawkbit said in a grouchy, tired tone.

"Get a move on!"Ordered the voice of Vervain from a distance.

"Take cover! Stay in back, Fiver. If they find us you can still get away."Bigwig ordered and everyone quickly ducked into the grass.

From his position Bigwig could see one of the Efrafain Owslers hopping over to the pond and started to sip from the water and soon Vervain came out into the opening. After doing a quick check to make sure that no enemies were around he turned to the Owsler buck who was drinking from the pond.

"Officers first, thick ears."Vervain said and started to smack the buck until Campion spoke.

"At ease. Take your drinks."Campion said and the other Owsler went to sit by his fellow rabbit and began to drink also. Vervain glared and growled at Campion and hopped over to whisper furiously at him.

"Do you enjoy undermining my authority?"Vervain asked.

"Do you enjoy abusing it?"Campion asked back but all he got was a haughty huff in reply.

"We better find some sign of the Outsiders and capture Fiver or Woundwort will have us out here forever."Vervain said.

"You're not questioning his judgment, are you?"Campion asked with a glare and a cold tone. Vervain realized what he said and his sneer changed into a look of fright.

"O-of course not. I wouldn't dare."Vervain said and Campion gave a 'humph' before taking a drink himself.

In the tall grass the Down rabbits watched their enemies closely and made sure to stay quiet. Fiver was on top of a slight perch with his ears drooping in worry. He couldn't stand to think of what would happen to everyone should the Efrafains find them. He'd lose Hazel, Pipkin, the others and most especially Bigwig. It wasn't fair that just as he finally found someone who loved him for more than his abilities that the Chief Rabbit of their enemy warren and his Captains would want to ruin it all. Fiver was so engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't notice his perch began to tip over until it landed on a bee hive thus causing the insects to fly out. Quickly the Seer moved away from them and the bees flew over the Down rabbits who all kept very still and quiet.

"Don't move."Hazel stated softly and Dandelion tried not to squeak as a bee landed on his nose.

As the Efrafains drank they heard the buzzing noise and Campion quickly stood up, ready to fight any on coming enemies while the Owsler stood in fear. Soon the bees came out of the grass and passed by the pound. Vervain stood up and scoffed.

"Just a bunch of bees. Right, we've still got flayra to gather. Let's see if we can do something right, shall we? Move out."Vervain ordered the Owsler then looked to Campion with a cruel smile.

"Afraid of bees. Heh. That's a good one."Vervain said with a chuckle and followed after the Owsler. Campion glared at the black buck but even still he followed.

Once they were gone and were sure they were out of ear reach Hazel looked over at Bigwig as he sat up out of the tall grass.

"Lets follow the Efrafaian, You never know what we'll over hear." Hazel commanded.

"The cat becomes the mouse, eh." Bigwig replied, grinned at the idea of turning the stages on them.

"Exactly, and by the looks of them we could probably out run them is they do find us out."

Bigwig agreed before he turned to look into the grass.

"Right lets go." The Captain of Owsler ordered, Dandelion and Hawkbit sitting up out of hiding and hopped over to stand to attention before their captain.

Fiver came out last, having to take him a bit longer since he had to find another hiding place after he accidently stirred up that hive. Once he sat beside Bigwig the lion head leaned down and nuzzled him, carefully checking him over for any stings he might have gotten from the bees.

"You alright Fiver?' Bigwig questioned, doing a thrall search.

Fiver chuckled at Bigwig's over protective nature and nodded.

"I'm find Bigwig, none of them got me." The seer answered, shooing at the larger buck to get him to stop and get his head back into mission.

"Well if you say so. Right, lets getting moving before we lose sight of them." Bigwig commanded and led the way around the pond and followed after the Efrafa patrol's tracks.

They followed them through a tree line that surrounded a large field. The Down rabbits took cover in some tall grass as they watched the Efrafaian rabbits cross the field where they stopped at a man trail made for his rudadue.

Bigwig scented the air before he smirked when he found that their scent was being carried to them.

"The winds in out favor Hazel, we can afford to get closer." Bigwig whispered to his chief.

Hazel and the others all acknowledged him on this information before very slowly and quietly crept up closer to the patrol as they sat by the man trail, just outside of a thicket of brambles. Captain Campion sniffed the air as he looked in through an opening in the brush, checking for any signs of danger.

"Looks clear, lets see is if there's any flyra lying about." Campion said, hopping in first through the bushes, Vervain following after him next and then the rest of the patrol.

Once it was clear Hazel followed after them through the bushes to see where they were going. He popped out the other side and glanced around to find the enemy rabbits before he gasped in awe of what he found instead.

Hawkbit slipped into the bushes beside him and gasped as well.

"Wow, what is it?" Hawkbit questioned.

Fiver, Bigwig, and Dandelion slipped in to the bushes with them to see what all the fuss was about and too were amazed by what they saw.

"It's beautiful." Fiver whispered, so traumatized by the lone shiny building that stood alone in the middle of the clearing they had seen the Efrafaian patrol head into.

"It's like the stories, Prince Rainbow's gleaming warren." Dandelion added.

Fiver sniffed the air curiously and caught a scent that put him on the edge and made him worry.

"Faint scent, man." Fiver whispered, sniffing the air again to be sure.

Hazel didn't like to hear there was possible danger and cautioned everyone.

"Let's watch ourselves."

"Maybe it's time to go back." Hawkbit suggested, becoming very worried but also just wanting to go home.

"We'll let you know Hawkbit." Bigwig chuckled.

SCREEEECH

The Down rabbits gasped fearfully when a very dangerous and very familiar cry filled the air above them.

"Eilil, a hawk." Hazel shouted and led his people to cover under the brambles.

The large bird of prey flew over the clearing, in search of an easy meal when he spotted rabbits hopping about in the clearing.

Even though one group of rabbits had seen and fled from him there was still one other group that had failed to see him yet. The Efrafaian patrol followed after Campion as he led them towards the greenhouse to find flyra for the General.

Suddenly there was a sound of a struggle behind them and everyone stopped to see that Moss had got his leg caught in a rope net that was left lying around on the ground. Vervain glared at the trapped rabbit.

"Keep it down you fool. You're drawing attention to us." Vervain snarled at the idiot.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir." Moss grunted and continued to struggle to get free.

"Ha, how many times have I heard that." Vervain snorted as he hopped over to Moss to give him a better word of scolding.

"You Moss are a sloppy, ignorant…" Vervain started to say, lifting his paw to swat the Owsler when Campion appeared next to him and caught his paw before he could swing it.

"That's enough out of you Vervain, you either "help" Moss or go "help" the others find flyra." Campion growled, glaring down at the pathetic and power abusive buck.

Vervain snarled back at Campion but another heated glare sent the buck off with a humph.

"He's not even worth my time." The black buck hissed as he hopped off.

Campion watched him go to help the rest of the patrol and sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

"I just don't see what general Woundwort sees in that snake." Campion whispered to himself before he turned to Moss and hopped over to him.

"Easy lad it's alright, just stay still and I'll get you out." Campion whispered to comfort and help calm the frightened buck.

Moss nodded and forced himself to stop moving and relax so Campion could work better. Campion hummed in thought as he looked over the rope that was tangled around Moss's leg before he grabbed the rope in his teeth and started to chew through it.

It was then that the hawk decided to silently come down upon Moss and Campion then began to dive bomb them without making a screech. However Moss happened to look up just as Campion bit through the rope completely and gasped in fright.

"Campion, look out!"Moss exclaimed.

Campion turned around to look at the hawk who screeched right in his face as he latched his talons onto his back. Moss tried to get a good grasp on Campion's foot and pull him down but the hawk was too strong and pulled Campion away. The screech alerted Vervain and the Owsler to look up and they all stood in fright and watched as Campion fought with the hawk mid-air.

"Frith save us."Dandelion whispered fearfully.

The brown buck kicked the face of the hawk so hard that it made him drop Campion down one of the trees. Campion screamed as he fell through the branches and got scratched up before landing down hard. The hawk decided not to bother with Campion any further and circled around the rest of the Efrafains. This made Vervain unfreeze and start running.

"Run for your lives! Run!"Vervain exclaimed and the Owsler followed after him and Moss followed not to run away also but to stop them.

"We should go back. Campion could still be alive and he clearly needs us."Moss stated as he tried to keep up with the patrol.

"Please! He's as good as dead with that hawk about! It's every buck for himself!"Vervain said and ran off. Moss stopped and watched after the patrol, truly shocked by what Vervain said before his eyes narrowed in resolve and he went to take a short cut to Efrafa. He'd be sure to tell Woundwort about this before that lying buck did.

Meanwhile back near the shiny building the Down rabbits waited for the hawk to fly far enough away before going over to check on Campion. Hazel moved over cautiously to him and sniffed his body only to be surprised by the live scent.

"He's still alive."Hazel said in astonishment.

"No many could survive a hawk attack."Dandelion said in awe.

"Campion's in a class of his own."Bigwig said in an impressed tone.

"He won't last long in the open."Hazel said.

"Fine. One less enemy to worry about."Hawkbit said and everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"He's a fellow rabbit, Hawkbit."Fiver argued. Enemy or friend, rabbits were all the same to him. Just then Dandelion took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"Smell that? Flyra. Lots of it!"Dandelion softly exclaimed in delight. Hazel then looked down at the fallen Campion in pity and made his decision.

"We can't leave him here. Let's get him inside before the hawk comes back."Hazel ordered.

"He's Woundwort's Captain of Owsler. He's Efrafa. He's out to destroy us, Hazel!" Hawkbit shouted in protest.

"Not today he's not." Hazel argued back, looking down at the wounded and unconscious rabbit.

"Kahaar became our friend and ally because we helped him." Fiver pointed out, trying to get Hawkbit to understand what the kind act might do in their favor.

"Oh he's a big silly gull. You're not going to turn around an Efrafaian Captain that easy." Hawkbit snorted.

Bigwig got tired of hearing Hawkbit's complaining and glared at the buck.

"Alright I've just had about enough of you." The lion head snarled, shutting the other up instantly but could clearly see he didn't like the idea one bit.

Bigwig then hopped over to Hazel and helped him drag Campion into the shining building, being careful not to injure him any more then he already was. Once inside they drug him to a spot near the strange plants that were growing inside. Fiver, Dandelion, and Hawkbit followed them inside and looked around in awe at all the new things they've just discovered.

"By Frith this is really something." Dandelion breathed in astonishment as he smelled in the new scents and delicious looking food.

"It's another world." Fiver stated as he took in all the new things.

Hawkbit became courageous and took a bit of one of the strange plants, moaning at the explosion of delicious taste that filled his mouth.

"Oh you've got to try this, I've never tasted anything quite like it." Hawkbit stated like he was in heaven.

Dandelion hopped over to a plant and took a taste nibble and moaned as he too got the explosion of delicious flavor.

"Oh yes, oh yes this is delicious, Hazel you've got to try this." Dandelion said to his chief through his mouthful.

But to Fiver, yes he was amazed by all the new plant life but it all put him on edge. He slowly backed away from the strange foliage.

"There's so much new in here. It's…it's all so strange, I don't know to be worried or not." Fiver added, looking around in fear like he was scared one of the alien plants will jump out and attack him.

"Eat now, worry later." Hawkbit stated from his spot new the plants and continued munching.

Fiver decided to take his mind off the plant life around them and hopped over to his help his brother and Bigwig with Campion. Hazel was licking Campion's wounds while Bigwig stood watch for any enemies that may show while they were inside. Fiver then chose to make himself useful and help Hazel with Campion, gently licking the large gash across the brown buck's cheek.

Hazel then looked to the outside and saw that the sun began to set.

"It'll be dark soon. You'd all better get home."Hazel said.

"What about you?"Bigwig asked.

"I'll stay here with Campion. No point in us all getting captured if the patrol returns."Hazel said.

"No Hazel, you go with the others. I'll stay. It would be far too risky for you to stay behind."Fiver said.

"What?! No, that's an even riskier thing!"Bigwig quickly stated.

"I have to agree with Bigwig, Fiver. As risky as it would be for to stay it would be absolutely dangerous for you to stay in a strange place with Campion. What if he tries to mate you when he wakes up?"Hazel asked, trying not to get mad at the thought of someone forcing themselves on his little innocent brother as he pointed it out.

"Vervain may do something like that, Hazel, but not Campion. You saw how he helped stop that fox with Bigwig and Primrose, Holly and Blackavar even told you about how he was the kindest Owsler in Efrafa. I'll be fine."Fiver stated.

Both brothers looked at each other with hard, determined stares waiting for one or the other to buckle. Even Dandelion and Hawkbit stopped their chewing to observe the tense moment. Finally though Hazel gave in and sighed in defeat.

"Alright then, Fiver. If you're sure you can stay."Hazel stated.

"What?! But Hazel it's too dangerous for Fiver to be alone with Campion like this!"Bigwig protested.

"I know Bigwig, but if Fiver says he can handle it then he can. Besides, you've been helping him with his Owsler training and in the state Campion is in currently he'll be able to fight him off."Hazel explained. Bigwig growled in annoyance that his Chief was right. Fiver smiled at his suitor and laid his small paw on top of the larger one.

"Don't worry, Bigwig. I'll be alright and be home once Campion is better. Trust me."Fiver said and looked into the strong brown eyes he loved so. Bigwig was quiet for a while before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, but if I think for even a moment you're in trouble or taking too long I'm coming back here."Bigwig stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Bigwig. Now you all go."Fiver said. It was hard for the rabbits to leave the runt alone but eventually they nodded and hopped out of the building.

"Just watch yourself, Fiver. I may not see tomorrow like you can but I have a feeling there's something bad in here."Hazel said and after the runt nodded in understanding Hazel hopped out of the building, leaving Fiver and Campion alone.

Meanwhile back in Efrafa Vervain started to spin his yarn of lies.

"The patrol was exhausted, Sir. Campion drove them beyond their limit."Vervain explained, lying through his buck teeth.

"Did he?"Woundwort asked in a curious tone.

"Yes sir. It's no wonder that the hawk decided we were easy prey."Vervain said.

"No wonder."Woundwort copied.

"It was pure luck the rest of us got away."Vervain said in an attempt to sound like the victim.

"Was it?"Woundwort asked.

"I did my best, General."Vervain said and even tried to make a convincing sad face. Surprisingly Woundwort gave a sadistic grin.

"Did your best, you say. I'm afraid that's not quite true, Vervain, for if you had done your best you would have done better in lying to me."Woundwort said dangerously and Vervain gasped.

"Wh-what? B-b-but General I hadn't..."Vervain started but was cut off.

"Said a word of the truth since you hopped your misbegotten tail in here. Thank goodness I have actual truthful Owsler to report what actually took place to me. Wouldn't you agree, Captain Moss?"Woundwort called out and in stepped Moss who stood by Vervain and bowed respectively to his Chief.

"I agree whole heartedly, Sir."Moss said.

Vervain looked at Moss both in shock and rage. He should have known that Moss would tattle off to Woundwort. The buck must have taken a shortcut to get here first. But now wasn't the time to get angry, now was the time to plead for mercy.

"Sir please, I can explain..."Vervain started to say but was again cut off, this time by a hard smack from Woundwort's strong right paw which made the cowardly buck slam into the ground.

"You've explained plenty, Captain Vervain. Captain Moss, is there a chance that Captain Campion could still be alive?"Woundwort asked.

"Yes, sir. He managed to fight off the hawk and fell into a tree then landed on the ground. I'd imagine that he should be unconscious at best."Moss explained.

"I see. Then tomorrow by dawn you shall lead the retrieval party back to that man area and find Captain Campion's body and bring him back here should he still be alive, Captain Moss."Woundwort stated and Moss bowed.

"Yes, General, but what if Campion isn't alive?"Moss asked. At this Woundwort gave a growl and smirked down evilly at Vervain as he ran his sharp claws on the stone wall, giving the other Captain a good idea of what he had in mind.

"If Campion is not alive then we shall mourn not one but two deaths in Efrafa."Woundwort stated which made Vervain whimper frightfully and gulp. Now he prayed to Frith that Campion was still alive.


	11. Friend and Enemypt.2

Darkness had fallen over the greenhouse and Fiver was laying beside Campion, trying to catch some sleep while he could before he was startled awake by a very strange sound. He sat up in and shot and looked around in the foliage to find what was making such a racket.

"RaRa. Bad place to be night times." A voice said up with in one of the tall tree like plants.

"Um Hel…Hello?" Fiver said up to the voice to see if it was friendly or not.

"RaRa. Night times bad enough up here." A strange green bird spoke.

"Night times very bad down there." The red bird added with a chuckle like there was something funny.

"Why, what's down here?" Fiver asked, pulled his ears down in worry ad he looked around him for the danger the birds were squawking about.

Suddenly he overheard something coming and caught the scent of man coming into the building and heading his way. Fiver gasped and hopped over to Campion, carefully tugging him further under the large leaves that hung over the stone barrier, struggling to pull the larger rabbit but was able before the man could see them. Once he was safe Fiver watched the man walk up to a bowl on the ground and poured a bunch of seeds into it from a bag he carried in with him.

The man checked around the building a bit before he turned and walked back out. But before he left he turned and closed the door to the greenhouse and locked it. The young buck gasped when he realized what had happened and hopped to the door to press on it to see if it would still open but it wouldn't budge.

"Great." He cursed softly and continued to push on the door, preying to Frith it would open.

"Man don't like you here, oh no. Should have left while you could, oh yes." One of the birds spoke up from behind him, now perched on the bowl the man had just filled.

"You hide good now furry long ear." The green bird added.

Curiously Fiver hopped over to speak with the birds better.

"From what, what else is in here?" Fiver questioned, very much wishing they would tell him.

"Ra. Slither thing." The Green bird answered, leaning closer to the small rabbit.

"What's a slither thing?"Fiver asked in confusion.

"She had quiet, and wait."The red bird said excitedly.

"She kill all animal who live on ground."The green bird stated.

"You will see. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."The red bird said with a chuckle.

"Ra. And we'll watch you see."The green bird said as he and his companion flew back up to their perch and laughed at the young runt who looked around the greenhouse in worry, trying to find the slither thing. When he didn't find it he quickly hopped back over to Campion and sat beside him.

"Oh, I'd wish you'd wake up Campion. I'm awfully lonely all of a sudden."Fiver said in a scared tone.

Meanwhile at the same time everyone had managed to successfully get back to Watership Down and hopped to the center of the warren. Holly and the others came out to greet their fellows and make sure they were alright.

"Thank goodness you all got back. We were starting to get worried and were going to make up a search party."Pipkin said.

"I'm sorry for the wait, everyone. But we ran into quite a bit of trouble while we were leading the Efrafains off our trail."Hazel explained.

"What sort of trouble?"Primrose asked.

Hazel then began to explain what happened today from following the Efrafains to how Campion was attacked by a hawk but thankfully survived to which Primrose, Blackavar and Holly gave a sigh of relief.

"But where's Fiver?"Silverweed asked and at this Bigwig grumbled in distaste.

"He stayed behind at the man building with Campion until he rested up from the hawk attack."The lion head explained.

"But are you sure it's safe for Fiver to be alone with Campion considering? Maybe one of us should go back there and make sure nothing happens to him."Strawberry suggested.

"I know it's risky Strawberry but Fiver wouldn't have stayed behind if he wasn't sure. And besides we'll all go there by dawn to bring him back. Surely by then Campion will be well on his feet."Hazel said.

"Still I can't help but worry for Fiver. I mean sure Campion was the nicest Efrafain, but that doesn't mean he still wasn't loyal to Woundwort. If his orders are to bring Fiver to the General then he will."Blackavar stated with worried eyes and Hazel sighed sadly at this fact.

"I know. But I pray to Frith that doesn't happen."Hazel said and Primrose patted her mate's back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Hazel. Campion may have done a bit more bad than good in the name of Efrafa and Woundwort but he would never be so ungrateful as to turn Fiver in after he helped him."Primrose explained.

"You've still got a soft spot for him, don't you?"Bigwig asked.

"He saved my life at Efrafa. Sometimes it seemed like he was the only decent rabbit there."Primrose said as he looked on in thought of how Campion saved her.

"Well Fiver's saving his life. I suppose that makes you even."Bigwig said.

"I suppose it does."Primrose said but she was still very worried both for Campion and Fiver.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse the birds were flying about watching the slither thing move around the room, making some of the plants rustle, before sitting down on their perch. Fiver was still sitting by Campion and made sure that no harm further befell him.

"You should fly up here. Oh yes!"The red bird exclaimed.

"I can't fly!"Fiver called out from below and the green bird laughed cruelly.

"Flap your ears. Might work."The green bird said tauntingly and the two birds laughed. At hearing the strange sounds Campion slowly began to wake up and gasped as the small figure of the Buck-Doe became clear before his eyes.

"Fiver? What happened?"Campion asked weakly.

"A hawk nearly got you. Your patrol left you for dead and you needed help."Fiver asked. Campion growled at this knowing right away who would do such a thing.

"Good old Vervain. Solid as a moss, that one. And you just happened by to save me, eh? I suppose your warren is near by then."Campion said in a hinting tone as he slowly got up.

"I won't confirm or deny any guesses you make, Campion. Now isn't the time for war games. We're stuck in here and there's something in here with us."Fiver stated.

"What? Eilil?"Campion asked in worry as he looked around.

"Those birds there call it a slither thing."Fiver explained.

"That doesn't sound good. A truce then, til we get out." Campion replied.

"Agreed. Now rest, I'll keep watch." Fiver said, helping the injured rabbit to lie down and got comfortable on the stone floor.

Campion sighed in content as he relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him faster with his injuries. Fiver stayed close to Campion while he slept, keeping a close watch out for the 'slither thing' and for any other dangers that might be larking through the forest of plant life around them.

But even though Fiver was on high alert he never once heard or saw the brush behind where they were settled rustle and shake as something large moved through with deadly silence and stealth, watching them with glowing yellow eyes.

Later into the night Fiver yawned as his body started to demand for sleep but he forced himself to stay awake, shaking his head to try and fend off the oncoming sleep that he so much wanted but knew he couldn't risk it. The young buck looked down at Campion and saw he was still fast asleep, his body slowly recovering from the attack. Fiver then decided to go find some food for Campion to help get his mind off sleep and hopped over to the plants. He picked a few and carried them back over to the larger rabbit.

The Buck-Doe placed his collected bundle down in front of Campion and gently nudged him awake.

"Campion…Campion wake up, you need to eat something. You'll need it to get your strength back." Fiver whispered to the slowly waking buck.

With a moan Campion opened his eyes and looked up at Fiver and then looked down at the bounty of food he was giving him. He smiled at the kindness the young Buck-Doe was showing him.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned down and munched on the delicious flyra.

But while he ate a thought accord to him and he had been wanting to ask it for a long time.

"Is…is Primrose well?' The Captain of Owsler questioned, looking up at Fiver.

"Yes, and happy." Fiver answered happily.

"Oh, well that's good." He replied and went back to eating.

"Why do you ask?" Fiver questioned back.

Campion stopped eating to think over Fiver's questioned before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Because back in Efrafa…I loved her and wanted to one day free her and make her happy. But then one day I found another who I found I loved more and soon realized that I didn't truly care about her like that but lover her like she a sister, a little sister that I never had and had failed to protect." Campion explained, his mind wondering back to all those days when he tried to protect Primrose from ever being hurt or abused but still failed in protecting her from being mistreated and treated like nothing but a slave.

"Really? Who is it?"Fiver asked curiously. Campion stared at Fiver intently when he asked this and took a step closer.

"It's you, Fiver."Campion stated and the Seer gasped in shock and blushed.

"Wh-what? Me? But why?"Fiver asked in surprise as he backed away from the Owsler.

"Because ever since you came to Efrafa I was enthralled by your beauty and your bravery. You're not like other runts that I've seen. The fact that you're so well adjusted and able to keep up with normal rabbits is impressive in itself. I truly admire that."Campion said.

"Well I do appreciate that Campion, and I am flattered but I could never see you as more than a fellow rabbit. Plus someone else already has my heart."Fiver stated.

"Bigwig."Campion said simply and Fiver looked at him in shock with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"Fiver asked.

"Even a blind rabbit could see that buck cares for you as more than just a troop, lad. Not to mention it's clear that you feel the same from the way you look at him."Campion explained and Fiver blushed shyly.

"I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe even an enemy noticed this."Fiver said and the large buck couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Fiver. No one but me notices this and I won't tell. I'm not a buck without honor."Campion stated and the Seer looked at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."Fiver said.

Just then the two heard a loud hissing noise. They gasped at the sound and Campion stood in front of Fiver protectively, searching around for any sign of eilil. The hissing then got louder and slowly a long, slithering figure came out from the bushes and raised to its full height staring down at the rabbits with gleaming gold eyes.

From afar back at Watership Down, Silverweed caught a vision of this creature.

"No!"Silverweed shouted as he stood up from where he was laying.

"What's the matter, Silverweed?"Holly asked in worry.

"A bad dream. It has to be. A thing like that can't be real."Silverweed said as he shivered in worry and Holly went over to comfort him.

"There, there Silverweed. It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you out of worry for Fiver. He'll be fine."Holly assured.

"I hope so, papa."Silverweed said.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse the creature that Fiver figured to be the slither thing hissed down at the two rabbits.

"Stand back, Fiver. I'll handle this."Campion said and tried to take a fighting stance but fell.

"Campion!"Fiver exclaimed in worry and stood in front of him. But rather than attack the slither thing came down to Fiver's eye level and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here, young rabbit?"Asked the slither thing in a female voice. Fiver was shocked that it spoke but decided talking was better than getting killed.

"Um, well, my fellow rabbit Campion here and I are stuck. We came in to hide from the hawk earlier but then the man sealed us inside so we can't get out."Fiver explained. At this the slither thing nodded in understanding.

"Ah yesss. He locked the door. You can't get out for the lock isss to high to reach."The slither thing explained.

"What is a door and lock?"Fiver asked.

"A door isss a thing man usesss to block out other people or animalsss from getting in or to keep them from getting out of a building such asss thisss. And a lock isss a thing attached to the door that keepsss the building sealed so that no one can enter easssily by opening the door."The slither thing explained further.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for explaining this all to us, slither thing. You seem very nice."Fiver said with a smile.

"Ssslither thing? You mussst have gotten that from thossse parrotsss. They're an obnoxiousss lot, they are."The slither thing stated as she glared at the parrots in question.

"So if you're not a slither thing, what are you? And why do you slur some parts of your words?"Campion asked.

"I am a sssnake, and my kind slursss sssome partsss of our wordsss because that isss our way of ssspeech."The snake explained.

"Oh, I see. Well you're the first snake we've ever met. Then it isn't true that you kill the animals on the ground?"Fiver asked.

"No, that part isss true. But I only kill those who take more than they should. Others I let go and even help get food now and again. The man of thisss building isss my owner and has placed me in charge of guarding this place from thievesss. If he were to discover that I found you and didn't kill you I'd lossse my job and he would replaccce me with another sssnake."The snake explained sadly and curled in herself, shuddering at the thought.

"Well don't worry, miss, we don't intend to stay here long and as soon as we find a way out we'll leave."Fiver said.

"Yes, we won't make you lose your job."Campion said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you both."The snake said happily.

"By the way, what's your name and what is this place?"Fiver asked.

"My name isss Pamela and thisss place isss called a greenhoussse. Man usesss it to grow many kindsss of plantsss in an environment safe from creaturesss that would eat the plantsss and also to protect them from being ruined by bad weather."Pamela explained.

"Nice to meet you Pamela. I'm Fiver and I'm a seer in my warren. I see dangers that are coming and warn my warren before they happen." Fiver introduced himself and explained his part.

"You can sssee the future?" Pamela questioned with great interest.

Fiver nodded which amazed the snake even more, wishing she had some special gift like the young rabbit.

"And I'm Campion, captain of Owsler of Efrafa." Campion introduced and stated his rank.

Pamela cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Owsssler?"

"Yes Owsler means you're a protector and officer to the warren you live in, a keeper of the peace so to speak." Campion explained, the snake hissed and nodded in understanding.

"It issss a great honor to meet you both." Pamela said, bowing her head in respect to the two rabbits and they returning the gesture.

Back on the Down, Silverweed just could go back to sleep and had to tell Hazel what he saw. But before he could Bigwig woke up from all the racket and came to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" he questioned with a big yawn.

"Silverweed says there's something bad at the strange building we left Fiver and Campion at. Alright Silverweed, just was it you saw in you dream?" Hazel replied to Bigwig before looking back at the poet buck for an explanation.

"A monster, a thing from another world. Fiver and Campion don't stand a chance alone. We have to go back to help them." Silverweed explained, shivering at the terrifying memory of the strange creature he dreamt.

"Alright Silverweed, it's alright. We'll go back for them but know that Fiver can still take care of himself just fine." Hazel replied, placing a paw on the sliver rabbit's shoulder to comfort him.

Silverweed nodded but continued to shiver.

"Al…alright but please, hurry. I don't…don't know how much longer you have before it's too late." Silverweed whimpered, starting to feel a new threat coming that was going to put Fiver in great danger but couldn't clearly see it.

Bigwig and Hazel look at each other before Hazel gave a nod for them to go. They slipped out of the burrow and started their journey back to the gleaming building through the night, knowing dawn will be fast approaching.

Kahaar had woken from his sleep when he heard Hazel and Bigwig leave and quickly got up and flew after them.

It wasn't long before the dawn started to roll in and the Efrafain retrieval party hopped back along the man trail as they made their journey to get back Campion. As ordered by Woundwort Moss was leading the group to find the lost Captain. Vervain meanwhile was too worried over a possible reappearance of that hawk to be mad about Moss leading.

"That hawk...wouldn't be up and about this early, would it Moss?"Vervain asked in a slightly scared tone as he hopped along.

"Shouldn't think so, sir. But if we find Captain Campion dead rather than alive the hawk will be the mercy of Frith compared to what General Woundwort will do to you."Moss stated and looked over his shoulder to glare back at the black buck before hopping further ahead.

Vervain growled lowly at the gesture but knew the Owsler was right. For once he hoped the best condition for Campion. Little did the Efrafains know however that Kahaar was following them from above and flew back to the trail the Down rabbits were on. Bigwig was leading the group but he was further ahead than the others.

"Bigwig, slow down! We'll become too exhausted to even make it to Fiver to save him if he really is in danger."Hazel called out and Bigwig tried to make an effort to slow down then Kahaar came.

"Ugly Vervain going where we go! Got patrol with him!"Kahaar called out.

"Great. Efrafains and monsters. It's not even morning yet."Hawkbit grumbled.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse Pamela was enjoying the time she spent talking with her new friends.

"Well it wasss truly a wonderful experienccce talking with the both of you. I can honessstly sssay that I am the firssst sssnake to ever have sssuch intelligent friendsss."Pamela said with a smile.

"And we feel the same about you, Pamela. Thank you for not eating us and allowing us to eat from your owner's greenhouse."Fiver said gratefully and gave a bow.

"Yeah, and thanks for shutting up those blasted parrots too."Campion said with a grin and Pamela laughed.

"No thanksss needed for that, Campion. I alwaysss enjoy ssscaring thossse two to sssilence."Pamela said.

"Well we talked so much that dawn seemed to come far sooner than we thought."Fiver pointed out to the outside as it began to become bright from the rising sun.

"Yes but now we still have one problem and that's getting out of here. The doors locked so what are we to do?"Campion asked. Pamela tapped her muzzle with her tail in thought before gasping in realization.

"I have an idea. Follow me."Pamela said and slithered to another door of the greenhouse and the two rabbits followed her.

"What is it, Pamela?"Fiver asked.

"Thisss material coversss a hole in the glasss that the parrotsss ussse get out through now and again. I can help you pull it out but you'll have to go on your own from there."Pamela said.

"Why? Will your owner be mad if you leave?"Campion asked.

"No, it hasss to do with the cold. My kind isss cold blooded you sssee and asss sssuch we cannot be out in the cold. Warmth isss far better for usss."Pamela explained.

"Oh I see. Well we appreciate all you've done for us, Pamela. I'll never forget you."Fiver said with a smile.

"And I'll certainly remember you also, Pamela."Campion said with a smile as well.

"I'll never forget either one of you alssso. Now let usss pull out thisss material."Pamela said and the trio took hold of a different part of the cloth with their mouthes.

They pulled on hard and with every tug the cloth started to pull out a bit more. Finally they all gave a hard tug until the cloth was pulled out and the hole was unblocked. Fiver looked at the opening with a wide smile.

"We did it. Thank you again, Pamela. Maybe one day I'll visit you and bring my brother and friends along so you can meet them."Fiver said.

"I would greatly enjoy that."Pamela said with a smile.

"And I may drop by myself. Now let's be off then before the man shows up."Campion said and the two rabbits hopped out of the hole and stood near the bushes. They stood quietly for a while and didn't look at each other for a while.

"Well, we're out."Fiver said awkwardly.

"Yes, so it seems."Campion said just as awkwardly.

"Which means that our truce is over. But I have no intention of fighting you, Campion. Let's just leave this as it is. Good-bye."Fiver said and he started to leave before Campion stopped him.

"Fiver, wait."Campion said and the Buck-Doe paused mid hop to turn around and look at him.

"Yes?"Fiver asked with a curious face.

"Listen...I just want you to know that...when I said I was in love with you last night...I lied. I got nervous in saying who it really was plus I wanted to keep the real identity of the rabbit I love a secret. But after all we've been through I think it's only fair I should tell you the truth."Campion explained.

"Alright then. Who is it really?"Fiver asked and the Owsler Captain took a breath before speaking.

"It's actually..."Campion started to say but was interrupted when the Efrafain patrol hopped around the corner and Moss smiled at seeing the Owsler Captain.

"Campion, you're alive! Oh bless my tail and...wait, Fiver?"Moss asked in surprise as seeing the young runt his General described to him and Fiver gasped in horror at being seen while Vervain smirked at him.

"Well, it seems that Frith has smiled down upon me. We not only find Campion but we find the Buck-Doe. You all take Campion back to Efrafa. I'll take care of Fiver."Vervain said and hopped after the runt who immediately started running like El-ahrairah possessed him.

"Vervain, wait!"Campion called out and started to go after them but Moss stopped him.

"Don't worry about Vervain, Captain Campion. Let him go on his chase. We need to get you back home to rest."Moss said and the Owsler started to push Campion down another path to their warren and the brown buck hated how the further he was being pushed the further away he was to save Fiver.

Back inside the greenhouse Pamela saw the whole scene with shocked eyes. Fiver had told her about him being a Buck-Doe and how the Efrafains, Vervain and Woundwort mostly, were after him. She would go out and help if it wasn't for the blasted cold but she had to think of some way to save the runt. It was then that Pamela caught the sight of other rabbits searching around the greenhouse and remembered from Fiver's description that the one with the thick mane was his love interest Bigwig. Knowing what she had to do Pamela slithered as quickly as she could to the other side. She had to tell them of the danger Fiver was in!

Bigwig looked into the building through the glass and growled in frustration when he couldn't find no nor hair of Fiver or Campion.

"I don't see them." He said, sitting back on his back legs.

Hazel looked inside and looked around.

"No sign of a monster either." The Chief rabbit added.

"We'll circle the place. Fiver's in there somewhere." Bigwig commanded before he turned and lead the search party around the building, Hazel, Dandelion, and Hawkbit following after him as he disappeared around the corner.

But just as they did the same Pamela just arrived to the side of the building where she had seen Bigwig and hissed in aggravation when she didn't find them there. She looked around and spotted a fluffy tail hop around to another part of the building and Pamela quickly chased after them.

"Come back." She shouted, hoping they might hear and stop.

Back in the woods Fiver as panting hard as he ran faster to get away from the enemy rabbit that was trying to catch him.

"Come back here you runt. You can't escape when I am after you." Vervain shouted after the fleeing Buck-Doe.

Fiver's heat pounded harder in his chest as he could feel the other buck slowly gaining on him. When he knew Vervain was too close he cut off in another direction, surprising and confusing the other rabbit into stumbling over his own feet to try and cut after him. The black rabbit fell to the ground in a tangled mess but wasn't there for long and was after Fiver once again, determined to not let the runt escape this time.

"You won't get away from me." Vervain snarled as he caught back up with the runt.

Fiver's mind was working on over drive as he tried o think of other way to throw the Caption of Owsler off his tail when he spotted a hallow log not too far away and got an idea. Very carefully Fiver slowed down and let Vervain catch up to him and just when the black rabbit was about to gloat and grab him Fiver struck. Using his back feet Fiver kicked up dirt, rocks, and grass up into Vervain's face and eyes, making him cry out in pain of being temporally blinded.

Using the short time he had, Fiver ran to the log and ducked down inside it.

Meanwhile Bigwig and the others continued to circle around the building, not hearing Pamela's previous shout. But when the snake saw that they were going towards the hole Fiver and Campion went out of she quickly rushed to get to there.

"They must be somewhere here. This is the only other spot."Hazel said and just as they came up to the glass Pamela came to the other side to face him.

"Hazel!"Pamela exclaimed and the rabbits screamed and backed away.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"Hazel asked in shock.

"I'm Pamela, a sssnake and your brother Fiver told me about you. But now isss not the time for chit chat! The Efrafainsss came and a black buck named Vervain chasssed after Fiver while the ressst of them took Campion. They went through thossse bushesss there! You have to hurry and sssave Fiver!"Pamela explained urgently and everyone gasped.

"Oh I knew it was too dangerous for Fiver to stay here. I'll go after them."Hazel said and started to leave but Bigwig stopped him.

"No Hazel, Vervain will just try and capture you too plus he and I have a score to settle. I'll go."Bigwig said and after catching onto Fiver's scent chased after them.

Fiver meanwhile shook fearfully as he sat in the log. Vervain was out there looking around for him and he could just feel him getting closer. The Seer tucked into his body more and hoped that he would just disappear away from here.

"Don't be afraid, Fiver. I won't hurt you. You're far too valuable to be in anything short of perfect condition. Come out, my little pretty."Vervain said in an attempt to coax Fiver out but he knew he was lying.

Fiver didn't reply and kept silent, backing further away from where he went in through the log. But what the runt didn't know was that there was a thorny plant poking into the other side of the log and it was only when he backed into it did Fiver notice the pain. Unable to control it Fiver gave a shout of pain and quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. Vervain heard the shout and peeked into the log and smirked.

"Aha! Got you, little runt!"Vervain said in a triumphed tone and tried to grab Fiver but he went out through a hole in the roof of the log and quickly started running in another direction with Vervain hot on his tail.

"Come back here." Vervain shouted.

But Fiver refused to give up so easily and continued to run for his life, running around trees to confuse, through pushes and under fallen trees to slow Vervain down but the larger rabbit stayed on him like a shadow. Unfortunately all the running and tactics were starting to take their toll on Fiver and he started to struggle to keep ahead of the other and keep going.

Vervain noticed Fiver's stamina was starting to dwindle and he sneered as he finally started to catch up on the little runt and pounced. But Fiver still a few tricks up his sleeve and shot off in another direction, right out from under Vervain's grabbing paws. The unsuccessful rabbit snarled in aggravation, starting to very much dislike the clever and cunning little Buck-Doe who was so easily make him look like a fool.

But what Fiver didn't know is the new direction he had chosen to run was leading him to an area of the forest that turned into a sere drop, a cliff. Fiver almost didn't see the cliff before he skidded to a stop right at the edge of the cliff, small rocks and pieces of grass being pushed over the edge and Fiver watched them fall into the woods below. The young buck gasped fearfully and backed away from the deadly drop and turned to run in another direction but before he could take one hop, Vervain burst out of the bramble bushes and blocked his path.

The black rabbit growled viciously at Fiver and slowly stalked up to him, forcing the smaller rabbit to back away from him fearfully.

"Ha, You're trapped now and no one here to save you this time. You're mine Buck-Doe." Vervain laughed with a lust hungry sneer on his face.

Fiver's ears lowered in fright as he backed away from Vervain all the way into a tree and stood on his hind legs to brace himself against the wood better.

"S-stay away from me now. I'm warning you, Vervain."Fiver said with a slight stutter.

"Oh, you're warning me are you? Well you'll pardon me for not being exactly scared, little Fiver. I think I'll 'sample' you a bit before I take you to Woundwort. Better to see if you can perform as your doe half should."Vervain said with a cruel smile making Fiver gasp and shiver.

"What? No! You can't. I'm not some pleasure slave."Fiver said more adamantly this time.

"You make it sound like you have a choice."Vervain said and pounced at Fiver with a surprisingly great leap.

The Buck-Doe gasped as Vervain came closer and quickly thinking back to his Owsler practice with Bigwig he braced himself before charging at Vervain and head butting him as hard as possible. The black buck shouted in pain and Fiver took this time to run but Vervain grabbed his ankle and forced him down, looming over the frightened runt.

"Stop it! Get off me! Please!"Fiver begged as he push or kick Vervain off but he was too weak.

"You need to learn your place is under an Owsler, Buck-Doe. And I intend to teach you that for as long as I desire."Vervain said lewdly with a lustful grin and started to molest the helpless Seer, nibbling at his neck.

Fiver whimpered and closed his eyes tight as tears came down his face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be faithful to you, Bigwig."Fiver thought.

Just then a loud and furious battle cry sounded throughout the clearing and Fiver felt the weight remove from him and the nibbling at his neck stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Bigwig on top of Vervain smacking him silly before tackling him close to the cliff. Before the cowardly buck could get up though, Bigwig pinned him down by the throat with his claws out.

"You better prey the Black Rabbit is close by because you'll need him to escape the pain I'm about to put you through, Vervain."Bigwig growled threateningly.

"Please! Stop! Mercy!"Vervain begged but the lion head only scoffed.

"Fiver just said stop and please but you carried on. And mercy? I barely got pity for you."Bigwig said and started to cut Vervain's throat until Fiver's sweet little voice stopped him.

"Bigwig, stop...Just let him go."Fiver pleaded. Bigwig looked at his chosen with shocked eyes.

"But Fiver he tried to hurt you. He deserves to die!"Bigwig stated. Fiver however shook his head.

"Please Bigwig, it's not worth it. Let's just go."Fiver said, looking truly tired. Bigwig wanted to protest further but he couldn't say no to that face. The lion head then looked down at Vervain's scared face and pressed his claws deeper into his throat to show that he was serious.

"Run, and if you follow us I'll kill you."Bigwig stated with a growl. Vervain knew he meant what he said and when Bigwig got off of him the black buck ran off without a word. Soon after Bigwig hopped over to Fiver, who immediately snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Bigwig. You're my hero."Fiver said. Bigwig smiled and lovingly nuzzled Fiver back.

"It's nothing heroic, Fiver. I'm just protecting the one I love."Bigwig said.

"Still I am grateful. I don't think I've run that much since we left the old warren."Fiver said tiredly.

"Well you won't have to run anymore today. Climb on and I'll carry you the rest of the way."Bigwig said.

"Do I have a choice?"Fiver asked.

"Nope."Bigwig said with a smirk making the Seer chuckle.

"Let's go then."Fiver said and slowly climbed onto Bigwig's back and the lion head slowly walked back towards the greenhouse.

Hazel, Dandelion, Pamela and Hawkbit were all waiting anxiously and the rabbits were about to go after their friends when suddenly Bigwig came out of the bushes.

"Bigwig you old digger! You're alright!"Dandelion exclaimed and the lion head shushed him.

"Of course I'm alright. Vervain couldn't scratch my mane. But keep it down. Fiver's asleep."Bigwig whispered and turned his head to gesture to the sleeping runt on his back. Hazel couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of his little brother.

"I can imagine. He's had quite a day. Let's get back home. Thank you for helping us and watching out for Fiver, Pamela. I truly appreciate it."Hazel said.

"You're welcome but do be careful when facing other sssnakes sssuch as myssself. They will not treat you kindly asss I had and a bite from their fangsss or being squeezed by their bodiesss will kill you."Pamela warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to keep that in mind."Hawkbit said.

"Let's get going then."Hazel said and the rabbits hopped along but made sure to go slowly so that Bigwig could stay close as he was walking slowly due to the sleeping runt he was carrying and Kahaar was flying protectively above his friends.

"What you think it's like out there for furry long ears?"The red parrot asked the green parrot back in the greenhouse who laughed before answering.

"Boring. Cold and boring."The green parrot said and the two laughed.

"Quiet!"Pamela shouted with a glare at the two who immediately shut up and shivered fearfully. Pamela's gaze then softened as she looked out down the trail the rabbits took. "There's nothing boring at all about them."Pamela said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, This work is a partner story. I and my friend from DeviantArt ( JackalyenMystique) also known on Fanfiction (Rayena Starrling) partnered with me to write this. We wrote through role playing so if there are any mistakes, grammar errors, or what not we are sorry. But both of us are too lazy to go back and fix them.  
> Please give her credit as well. Without here I wouldn't have wrote this to share with you.


End file.
